


When Death Comes

by parttimewriter123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Implied Stalia, Katherine's a bitch, Mind Compulsion, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Vampires, Violence, Void Stiles, slow burn thats so slow its barely existent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimewriter123/pseuds/parttimewriter123
Summary: ~A Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries Crossover~When the dead comes for Stiles he makes his return. To aid the dead, to get revenge, to bring fear and despair to all; he will be back with a vengeance. And this time nothing will stop him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

_I saw her for the first time passing me, acting like she couldn’t care less not just about me but about…well everything. It didn’t matter how determined she could look; I always saw through her façade. Her strawberry blonde hair, her dimples, her smarts; any guy who was interested in her wouldn’t even think about how smart she actually was. She was beyond book smart, she knew about anything and everything. Well…almost everything. That’s not the point; the point is that she was all I could think about for the majority of my life. I don’t know when exactly it was when I fell in love with her, it just happened one day. Things felt clearer, lighter, and I tried so hard not to break out into the world’s biggest smiles when she said my name._

_“Stiles…”_

_“Stiles…”_

_“STILES!”_

~

“How long?” the sheriff asked Melissa. They stood in the single bedroom, Stiles motionless on the bed in the hospital. “How long has he been…” Melissa grimaced at the underlying fear and anger.

“He’s been unconscious for almost three hours now,” her voice soothing and firm. “It took a while for paramedics…the car was so…” she wasn’t sure how to phrase her sentence. If she said too much about the scene of the accident, she feared she would upset him too much. She was afraid to say anything due to the fact that he no doubt held himself responsible for not being reachable until well after Stiles had made it to the hospital.

“John,” she said comfortingly. “There’s nothing you could’ve done.”

“You don’t know that,” he said desperately, grasping his son’s hand. “If I wasn’t dealing with another report I…I could’ve been here for him. He…he was still awake when he got here. I…I could’ve held his hand…comforted him…” Tears were quick to overcome him as he sat, leaning his head near his son’s arm. Melissa watched, torn, as her friend broke down in front of her. She too could feel tears prickling at her eyes; Stiles was like a son to her, and seeing him like this was heartbreaking, almost too unbearable.

“I’ll give you a minute,” she said quietly as she slipped out of the room. She brought a hand to her mouth as she tried to compose herself when she saw her son sitting across from her.

“How is he?” Scott was quick to ask, standing up as soon as he saw the door opening. “How’s he doing, is he gonna be ok?” Melissa took a step closer to her son, even though she knew no matter how quietly she spoke he would always hear her.

“He has a broken leg and a few broken ribs, but hose are the least of our concerns. Because he wasn’t wearing a seatbelt…he’s suffered a very serious concussion, it’s hard to tell at this point if his brain is damaged or not.”

“W-what does that mean, when is he gonna wake up?” she put her hands on his shoulders, an attempt to calm him down.

“We can’t tell what’s wrong until he wakes up, and we don’t know when that will be. We can’t force him to wake up, he has to do so on his own. Scott, he’ll be ok, he’s a fighter.” Scott pulled away, hands rushing up to push his hair back as he paced.

“I just wish that was me in there instead of him. Mom, I was sitting right next to him when he hit the tree, and I walked away without any injuries.”

“You’re also a self-healing werewolf Scott.”

“But that’s just it!” For a slight moment Melissa could swear he growled, and his eyes shown red. Scott let out a long sigh as he dragged his hands down his face, coming to rest at his hips. “I wish I didn’t get the bite.” He turned to make his way to the exit.

“If you didn’t get the bite, you’d be worse off than Stiles.” That cause him to stop in his tracks. “Scott please, I couldn’t handle losing you. If it was you in that room instead of Stiles, I wouldn’t be able to do my job.” The tears that she tried so hard to stop before now freely flowed down her cheeks.

“This isn’t easy for any of us Scott, so please don’t say you wish it was you. Your life as a werewolf puts you at a much high risk of potential death and I don’t know how I handle it sometimes. I just…I don’t know what I’d do without you.” By now Scott had turned and engulfed his mother in a warm hug, a small smile at his lips. 

“I’m sorry,” was all he said when he let go. “I’ll see you at home.”

~

_Malia Tate…Hale…whatever last name she goes by now. I didn’t know what to think when I saw her at Eichen house. I guess a part of me was surprised to see a familiar face, but I was also saddened. Maybe not sad but more so worried. I wondered why she was at a place like that, but I guess I found out why after she punched me in the face. How was I supposed to know her dad would send her there after being reunited? I honestly thought I did her a favor, but…_

_Never did I think I would lose my virginity in the basement of Eichen house either. I checked off a lot of first things with Malia…but for some reason I can’t seem to connect the right feelings and emotions a boyfriend should have when thinking of their girlfriend. I knew I had become her anchor, but why did I become her boyfriend? Because I was thinking with my…I was just so happy and shocked that someone like me like that, that I was scared if I didn’t reciprocate the feelings I would forever be a virgin for the rest of my life. I hopped into a relationship without really thinking if I wanted to be in one with her._

_A part of me felt like crap, not because I literally felt like shit, but because all my romantic emotions and feelings were geared to a certain strawberry blonde…_

_“Stiles…”_

_“…wake up…”_

_“Stiles…”_

~

Malia walked into the lobby of the hospital only to see Lydia sitting in the waiting room. An uncontrollable wave of both jealousy and anger washed over her. It took everything in her being not to change in the middle of the lobby. Why? She questioned to herself before marching over to the banshee.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded, her tone sharp and cutting. Lydia merely looked up, already expecting the werecoyote’s attitude. 

“He’s my friend…"

“He’s my boyfriend, and I don’t like the fact that you’re here…” Lydia stood up almost getting into her face.

“Malia please, he’s my friend and I care about him. I’m not ashamed to say that I love him. The fact that he’s your boyfriend means nothing to me if he’s lying unconscious in the hospital. Nothing is going to prevent me from seeing him.” The growl emitting from Malia ended as soon as it started thanks to Scott.

“Malia, hey what are you doing?” he asked while firmly grabbing her upper arm to pull her slightly away from Lydia. Scott could feel Malia’s emotions, intense protectiveness and just as intense worriedness.

“You’re scared,” he simply said. That made Malia freeze.

“No…” her voice was low, a slight quiver in it.

“Malia, the bond between you and Stiles is never going to change. He’ll always be your anchor if you choose it. You don’t have to be in a relationship for the anchor to work.” Scott hoped his words were getting through to her, that he was helping and not just angering her further. “You’re scared that you’ll lose him just as much as Lydia. For now, you should care about being there for Stiles.” She turned her head to him, understanding and guilt showing on her features. He carefully let go of her arm and the three of them backed up a step giving each other space.

“Are you ok?” She gave a limp nod.

“Yeah, come on Lydia let’s go see him,” she said void of most emotion as she started walking to Stiles’ room. Scott gave Lydia a set nod almost as if he was giving her the ok to go, and she followed behind Malia.

Malia cam up short when the pair reached the room. She could see him on the bed motionless, and froze with her hands slightly shaking. With a concerned but reassuring look on her face, Lydia placed her hand on Malia’s shoulder somehow giving her the courage to open the door so the two could walk in. They each took a spot on either side of him, seeing the room empty of visitors. Lydia hesitated in reaching for his hand, but did so ignoring the quick look Malia gave.

“Hey Stiles,” Malia said, sighing out of disbelief. “I don’t…I don’t’ know if you can hear me but…It’s Malia…”

“And Lydia,” the strawberry blonde added.

“Lydia’s here too…look we…” The pause made Lydia switch her attention from Stiles to Malia. In this moment she felt bad for her, she could tell that she was uncomfortable about the situation.

“Just, talk to him like normal. He can hear you,” Lydia said quietly trying to hide her doubt in her small smile. Malia nodded while taking another sigh before continuing, this time placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“Listen, we hope you wake up soon. It’s weird not hearing you talk a mile a minute or seeing you constantly moving. I’m…Just wake up soon.” With that she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and left the room. Lydia was confused as to why, but didn’t chase after her fearing it would make things worse. So she walked around to the other side of the bed, and sat down holding his hand.

“Stiles, you know you scared all of us. Well, maybe not all of us but definitely the pack…and me. I have to agree with Malia in that it is super weird seeing you like this…but it’s not the first time for me. I remember when we were kids, way back before all of this werewolf supernatural stuff. We were on the playground, you and Scott doing your own thing, and me doing mine. I remember looking over at you two playing on the monkey bars, you of course weren’t using it the proper way because you were crawling on top of the whole thing, which I have no idea how you managed to get up there, but the moment I looked at you…you fell. You misplaced your hand and fell, hit your head on the bar, and landed on your stomach face down. I remember stopping what I was doing and running over to you. Scott and I moved you onto your back and…you looked just like you do now…peaceful.” A clearing of a throat brought her attention towards the door to see the sheriff.

“I remember that day,” he said with a small smile. “Nearly scared me half to death, but Claudia knew what to do. I was relieved that he hadn’t seriously hurt himself, and was back to running around the playground minutes later.” Lydia smiled, remembering how the rest of the story played out. “Don’t let me stop you, I was just coming to get my jacket. I got a call at the station.” He didn’t sound too thrilled to have to leave his son alone again.

“It’s alright, I can stay with him while you’re gone,” Lydia offered. The sheriff muttered a sincere thank you while brushing Stiles’ hair before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries fans! I'm gonna be straight up right now: this is mainly a Teen Wolf fic, characters are not always going to act or think like they probably would, this was my first Teen Wolf fic (fanfiction saw it first) and its not my best work BUT I figured since we're all struggling a little right now that some Teen Wolf fiction would hit the spot if you know what I mean. This story is completely finished and I'll be uploading a chapter or two every day (formatting this story is a bitch so no more than one or two chapters a day for my sanity please). I wrote this story a few years ago while I was on tour with a marching band during the summer all the way through finals in December...I think...but I say that because there are a few moments here and there where my indecisiveness is SO OBVIOUS, so I apologize in advance for that.
> 
> Also at the beginning of this story I was NOT a Sterek fan. I know shocking, considering I flippin LOVE them now. A lot has changed, and I'll admit that I started shipping them towards the middle of writing this story (so I'm still fairly new to the Sterek ship omg). You'll definitely see the change lol
> 
> I ask that you leave comments if you'd like. Story's already written so nothing will change, and it got some good feedback before so hate it or love it, I leave that up to you!
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	2. Chapter 2

_There were so many things I wished I could change. It was never my intention to become the way I did at the start of high school. All I wanted to do was fit in and if pretending I didn’t know any better and acting cold hearted was all I had to do, well…let’s just say I wish I did things differently. Maybe I would’ve been friends with him sooner and instead of it being just the Scott and Stiles show, we’d be the three musketeers. Maybe we’d be a couple…maybe Allison would still be here…_   
_Maybe…_

~

Lydia woke up to the sound of the door opening. The nurse was startled to see her and stood by the door motioning towards the clock above her.

“I’m sorry miss, but visiting hours are over,” the nurse kindly stated. Lydia sat up from leaning on the bed, her head having rested by Stiles’ arm.

“His dad, Sheriff Stilinski, wanted someone to stay with him in case he woke up,” she said in her professional voice.

“I’m sorry but it’s protocol. We’ll notify his father if there’s any change…”

“Please, I need to stay with him,” Lydia felt her chest tighten and her breathing quicken.

“Miss I’m sorry but you can’t stay,” by now the nurse had propped the door open and was now showing signs of frustration. 

“I can’t leave him, I need to stay, I need to, I can’t leave him!”

“What’s going on in here?” The attention shifted towards Scott’s mom who now stood beside the doorframe.

“Nurse McCall, I was just notifying her that visiting hours are over.” Melissa gave Lydia a sympathetic look before wrapping her in a hug.

“Thanks Jackie, I got this,” she said still holding the shaking Lydia in her arms. “He’s going to be alright Lydia.” Melissa reluctantly pulled away but kept her hands on Lydia’s shoulders to keep her steady.

“I can stay right?” Lydia hated how vulnerable she sounded, but she couldn’t help herself. All that coursed through her mind was Stiles’ reaction if he woke up and nobody was there. She was so sure that Ms. McCall would let her stay for Scott, but the hope quickly drained from her being when she saw a look of sincere regret.

“I’m sorry Lydia, but while Stiles can have visitors he still needs to be heavily monitored throughout the night. It might be best if you took care of yourself and went home. It’s only for this first night at least; we need to keep constantly checking his vitals to make sure everything is alright. He’ll be fine Lydia, trust me.” Lydia looked skeptical but took her word that he would be in safe hands. She didn’t realize that she had been guided out to the hallway and was taken by surprise when Melissa, gently, closed the door in her face. She took her time in leaving, taking longing glances to the door to his room before entering the elevator to head home. Before the doors closed however, she noticed an interesting figure make their way casually through the hall towards Stiles’ room.

Melissa sighed with her back against the wall. She couldn’t believe the situation she was in. Yes, she thought anything could happen what with her son being a supernatural and all, but she never thought it would amount to this. The feeling of being controlled by someone other than herself terrified her. She didn’t know what scared her more though, the fact that she could be so easily controlled or the fact that her controller knew exactly how she would act. Before she could try to get her body to do as she wanted the door swung open revealing a man in all black with black hair and dazzling blue eyes.

“You did well,” he smoothly said.

“What did you do to me?” Melissa was quick to ask. She could sense she wasn’t being controlled but she for some reason couldn’t move.

“Oh nothing that will do any permanent damage.”

“Who are you? What do you want?” The man walked closer to her and locked eyes with her.

“You will go about your normal night and forget everything that happened here tonight. I wasn’t here and the kid got dismissed early, fully healed. Now turn around and leave the room.” Without any hesitation Melissa turned and made her way flawlessly out of the room and down the hall, almost robotically.

“Now where to start with you…” he was cut off by his ringing phone in his pocket. “Yeah?” he sighed once he picked up.

“Damon, where are you?”

“Relax brother, I’m taking care of something that’ll help us in the long run.”

“What do you mean help? I thought you were trying to figure out a way to get rid of this demonic spirit? It’s already terrorized nearly half the town…”

“Don’t worry brother, I know just the thing that will get rid of it.”

“And what’s that?” Stefan sarcastically asked not thinking his brother could actually have a solution to their problem.

“What better way to get rid of a demon, than to have another demon do the deed? It’s a genius idea that’s what.”

“What? Damon no that sounds like a bad idea…”

“Well too late brother. I’ll be back to the apartment soon,” he ended as he hung up. He stood over the boy’s body, taking a second to look him over before commanding him to wake up. In a moments notice Stiles’ eyes flew wide open moments before he started in his surroundings.

“W-w-what happened? W-who are you?” he frantically asked as he floundered in the hospital bed.

“That’s not something you should be worried about. Instead, here open this,” he handed him a small box which Stiles cautiously took. Giving Damon a skeptical look, he took a second to examine the box before opening it. Before he could even open it all the way he felt a surge of energy force the lid of the box open and rush through him. To Damon it looked like he had inhaled a huge translucent cloud of black smoke before watching the kid’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he slowly fell back on his bed, completely unconscious.

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 cause it's short haha
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	3. Chapter 3

_I had always wanted to be normal and fit in with the crowd, to get the girl and have lots of friends. But then all this supernatural stuff happened, and all my friends became something. A hunter, banshee, werewolf…and then there was me. All of a sudden I was the “normal” one but at the same time I didn’t feel normal at all. I felt the need and desire to want to fit in again. It’s frustrating having to stay back in fights because I can’t heal or fight like the others. It’s just me and my baseball bat, if it doesn’t break on me, and my sarcastic wit isn’t enough to sway bad guys into losing a fight._

_The one time I had felt my want fulfilled was when the nogitsune possessed me. But even then it wasn’t really me. While my mind and body were out of control, inside I felt strong, like I could protect myself and fight and not have to worry about getting hurt. It felt like I could actually help the pack in action instead of being on the sidelines. When I gave up control I immediately felt a disconnect between me and reality, but I also felt the power the nogitsune held. The strength surging through me, the hate, the anger and dislike, everything. It engulfed me, and I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t want to stop it. I wanted to have that power and gave into it…I wanted it…_

~

Lydia was already in pursuit to Stiles’ room beside the sheriff right at the start of visiting hours. She took Melissa’s advice in going home to refresh and rest up a bit before coming back to see him. The sheriff on the other hand went straight back to the hospital after he was done with his shift. He didn’t mind waiting in the lobby; he could wait, as long as he knew his son was safe he could wait to see him. But as soon as it was time he was up and walking, and was quickly joined by the strawberry blonde. They walked in complete silence that hung stale in the air. For some reason Lydia felt something unsettling about the atmosphere, that something was wrong. They stood unmoving in the elevator and just as the doors opened to reveal their floor they saw Melissa walk by.

“Melissa,” the sheriff greeted trying to hide his want of seeing his son. “How’s Stiles?” It took a moment for the nurse to remember what had happened to him, and the concern was evident in her tone.

“He was dismissed earlier, have you not seen him?” The sheriff and Lydia were quick to share looks of confusion before darting off to Stiles’ room, Melissa quickly following behind them. When they arrived all that greeted them was a neatly folded bed with the blinds closed, no sign of him ever being there.

“Melissa this isn’t funny, where’s my son?” he tried to control the anger that seeped into his tone but it was hard.

“I-I don’t know, he…he was dismissed earlier…”

“Mrs. McCall who signed him off?” Lydia asked curtly. She could feel the tension rising and tried her best to keep things under control, but she could tell things were quickly taking a turn for the worse when Melissa didn’t respond right away.

“Mrs. McCall, who signed him off” she repeated more firmly.

“I…I don’t know,” she plainly said, clearly confused as to what was happening. “I don’t know what’s going on, he was dismissed earlier but I don’t know who signed him off.”

“Who told you he was dismissed?” Lydia asked before the sheriff, whose face was as red as a tomato. Without a single word he left to head to the front desk to check its records. He did his best not to sound rude and demanding, but asked for any and all records on his son including surveillance cameras. By the time Lydia and Melissa caught up to him he had already gone through all the paperwork and had just started watching the video.

“Did you find anything?” Melissa asked.

“Not yet,” he intensely replied, his eyes not moving from the monitor. The hallway Stiles’ room was off of was clear of any people for most of the night. They saw the sheriff leave, the nurse who told Lydia visiting hours were over, and Melissa letting the nurse go and shortly after escorting Lydia out of the room. It was then that a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere. They watched as he went into the room, Melissa leave the room, and shortly after he left with Stiles slung over his shoulder.

“Him; he kidnapped my son. Whoever he is, he kidnapped…” blind rage almost coursed through the sheriff but he calmed himself speaking tightly, his fist clenched till his knuckles turned white.

“Call Scott,” he started saying as he stormed out of the room. I’m gonna call the station.” Melissa was already on the phone with her son before the sheriff even left the room. Lydia took a minute for things to sink in. She couldn’t believe she left the hospital, she should’ve stayed by Stiles’ side and not left no matter what. Melissa should’ve understood the situation and let her stay, god knows how many times she’s broken the rules. How could she not have let her stay?

She wandered almost aimlessly out into the hall wondering what to do. She didn’t know who to call, Malia would throw a fit and in a rage probably seriously hurt an innocent or her. She could call Derek but he was far away enough from Beacon Hills to deal with any of their problems. Finally she came across the one person she both desperately wanted and didn’t want to call. Leaning against the wall with her phone to her ear, she waited as the line started ringing…

“Hey this is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a…"

“Who could this be?” A new voice answered, cutting the voice mail off. Lydia immediately straightened up, eyes wide.

“You took Stiles didn’t you.”

“Depends on who’s asking.”

“Where is he?” If her mother had heard her tone of voice, especially talking to someone she’s never met, she wouldn’t have thought her daughter was speaking. “Where did you take Stiles?”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to find out now won’t you.” Before she could say another word he hung up on her. Lydia was so frustrated she nearly threw her phone against the wall.

~

Damon had just pulled into the driveway when Stiles started to show signs of life again. Before he could deal with him though Stefan was already in front of him by the time he opened the door.

“Who’s this?”

“This dear brother is our ticket to kick some demon butt,” Damon explained.

“What, Damon this is a kid how could he possibly know how to defeat…wait did you knock him out?” Stefan had just realized that Stiles was moving as if he was trying to wake up. His head was now lifted and leaning against the passenger seat window, mouth slightly open and his eyes only slits.

“What’d you do to him? He looks like a mess…”

“Remember that talk about a nogitsune years ago?” Stefan froze at the mention of it giving Damon permission to continue. “Well, turns out it possess this kid here a little while back. Thought if he got possessed once, he can get possessed again.”

“Damon this is serious stuff, this kid has a future and was probably never involved in anything supernatural until now.”

“Stefan he was possessed by a freaking nogitusne, he’s already way more involved in the supernatural world than you think.”

“How would you know? Knowing you, you probably pulled your ‘step out into the road and hope they stop and suck their blood and make them forget’ spiel.” Damon opened his mouth but faltered noticing that his brother was right…for the most part.

“Close, I didn’t suck his blood…plus he knocked himself out cause the crazy kid crashed into me. I had to give him my blood so he wouldn’t die on me.”

“Well what’d you think was gonna happen?”

“That he’d at least swerve, or better yet, stop!” They were cut off by the car door opening and Stiles haphazardly falling out of the seat mumbling.

“Wake up…wake up…wake up…”

“What-why is he saying that, Damon what’d you do to him?” The two brothers made their way over to Stiles to help him sit properly in the seat.

“I just had him open a box and then his black smoke stuff flew into his mouth.”

“Black smoke stuff? Damon…”

“It was a witch ok, I got it from a witch. She said it had strong connections with a nogitsune, that no matter where or what happened to it, it could possess whoever opened the box. I never thought it would actually work though.”

“Alright,” Stefan sighed starting to get serious. “We gotta figure out who he is and how he’s already been involved with the supernatural.” He then situated himself so that Stiles was looking, or partially looking, at him.

“What’s your name.” Stefan commanded. He wasn’t sure his compulsion would work seeing as how the kid could barely keep his eyes open, but he responded.

“S-Stiles.”

“What’s your full name.”

“Stiles…Stilinski.” Behind him Stefan could hear his brother question what kind of name that was, but he chose to ignore him.

“Where are you from Stiles.”

“Beacon…Hills.”

“How old are you.”

“Eighteen.”

“Damon you kidnapped an eighteen year old kid? This kid’s still in high school what…”

“Where am I?” Stiles questioned, seeming more in tune with reality. “Who are you guys, what’s going on?” Stefan gave Damon a look, expecting him to take care of the kid, but all he got was his signature smirk and slight shrug.

“Come with me,” Stefan sighed as he led Stiles into the house, an overjoyed Damon following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Just a reminder, characters will most likely not act like they would in their respective shows. This was my first time ever writing a fanfiction where the main focus wasn't on an original character, so I was still figuring out how to write how the characters we know and love act lol
> 
> Hate it, like it, again it's up to you. This story is like three years old now? But I'd love to hear what you have to say about it so leave a comment if you'd like!
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	4. Chapter 4

_I’ve had year, decades even, of being on this earth. I am what I am because of my brother, and at first I hated him with every fiber of my dead being. How could he make me like this? All I wanted was to be with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life, but she manipulated me just as much as my brother did._

_Of course, times have changed since then. I find myself often wondering what I would do without my brother dearest. For if it weren’t for him I wouldn’t have found the love of my life, nor would I be here anymore. I would’ve been dead ages ago._

_I’ve somewhat matured since our transformation, and with this came a realization: the supernatural fucking suck. If it’s not one thing then it’s another. Werewolf hybrids threatening your life, satan’s mistress Katherine being a demonic bitch and nearly destroying a whole town…only one way to deal with a demon though…_

~

The pack stood in Stiles’ old hospital room with the sheriff and Melissa. They were thinking of plans on trying to find Stiles.

“Can you get anything in the room?” the sheriff asked Scott.

“Malia can pick up scents better than me. It’s not like I can’t smell him though, it’s very faint,” the young wolf informed.

“I got his scent and might have a lead, but there’s another one…”

“The guy who took him,” Lydia finished for her. Malia nodded in agreement.

“Well let’s get started,” the sheriff so eagerly said. The group started moving, following Malia outside. It was midday by now and Melissa was glad the kids had finished school. The last thing she needed to worry about was her son failing a class. Now all she could worry about was how she could’ve let Stiles slip through her fingers. She remembered walking to his room and seeing Lydia before her memory got blurry. She was brought back to reality when she saw the pack getting into their respective cars.

“Do you have a lead?” she asked her son before he got into Lydia’s car.

“Malia says it’s faint but she has it. We’re gonna see how far it goes.”

“Be careful,” she said while pulling her in for a quick hug. She backed away to stand next to John. “You’re not going with them?”

“I’m sending Parrish,” he said tightly. “Something tells me this is beyond human law enforcement.”

“You think a supernatural took him?”

“As much as I hate to admit it. But just cause I’m not going doesn’t mean I’m not gonna do anything. I’m gonna watch surveillance footage again and cross check it with the database and see if we can’t get a name to our kidnapper.” The two cars holding Lydia, Scott, Malia, and Parrish drove off leaving the two parents behind. “What about you, how are you holding up?” Melissa sighed before answering.

“I’m just frustrated that I can’t remember. But if you think it’s supernatural then that makes me somewhat relieved. It makes sense, but who?”

“That’s what we’re gonna find out.”

~

Stefan wasn’t able to explain next to anything because Stiles passed out…yet again…on the couch.

“Damon are you sure this kid’s gonna be alright?” They stood over Stiles listening to his barely audible breathing. “It looks like he’s getting sicker by the minute.” Damon squatted down to get a closer look.

“Must be a side effect?” he sighed as he stood up. “The nogitsune must be getting stronger.” He casually walked over to a side table where a conveniently placed bottle of bourbon sat and poured himself a drink.

“When is it going to take over?”

“It will take over when the kid gives in.”

“And how is he gonna give in, he’s been controlled by one before; what makes you think he’ll just easily give back in?” His brother’s newfound concern for the situation caught Damon’s interest.

“Oh, so you’re for the kid getting possessed by the big scary demon now are you?” he asked sarcastically.

“There’s nothing I can do to reverse what you did to him. Maybe I want to know your plans so then I can stop you.” That made Damon laugh out loud.

“You wouldn’t do that dear brother, not knowing what’s on the line if we can’t defeat him.” The lighthearted air quickly filled with heavy tension, which left Stefan silent. “That’s what I thought.” He took a final swig of his glass before continuing. “If our little high school boy here doesn’t want to comply with the nogitsune, then we’ll have to take matters into our own hands.” He added his signature wink and smirk hoping his brother would get the idea. Judging by Stefan’s reaction, he could tell that while he wasn’t alright with getting the kid involved, he knew if they failed they would suffer greatly. Somewhat content with things, Stefan decided to relax a little bit. That is until the most important question popped into his mind.

“Damon,” he started. He heard Damon’s sigh from across the room.

“Yes?” 

“You did make sure no one was gonna look for him right?”

“Yes of course I did…”

“I mean the fact that this kid has a family and friends who will notice him missing. Are you sure no one’s looking for him?” With the sudden realization that he in fact did not think about Stiles’ family or friends, Damon froze for a millisecond before answering.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those leaving kudos! It's super weird revisiting an old story, but it's making me think of ideas for the sequel. I always said I would do one eventually...
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you're thinking about it so far.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	5. Chapter 5

_I had known Stiles my whole life, I mean we’re practically brothers. Everything that happened to us and between us was completely normal until high school…until that night…_

_Stiles knows that I had never asked to live this supernatural life. But he needs to know that I felt bad. I felt bad for so long for different reasons. At first it was because I didn’t want to be different, I wanted to be normal. Then it was because I thought Stiles didn’t feel included, especially once we gained a pack. But now, it’s because I dragged him into this new world._

_I had never been more scared for anyone than when Stiles thought he was sick. While it was all the nogitsune’s doing, it was all too real. Stiles deserves to live a normal life. He deserves to be human._

~

Scott was noticeably worried at how far away they were getting from the hospital. They had been driving for a while and getting the attention of multiple cars with Malia’s head sticking out the window.

“Is that really necessary?” Lydia had asked once they had started driving.

“It is if you want me to find him. For some reason his scent is really strong, his and the guy who took him,” Malia explained. “I don’t think it will fade for miles.” And she was right. They were almost in the next state until it started to fade.

“We need to turn around!” Malia yelled as soon as Lydia passed an exit. Almost slamming the breaks, Lydia kept going until she reached the next exit to turn around and head the way the scents lead.

“How can a scent last this far away from the hospital? From Beacon Hills?” Scott questioned.

“It must have something to do with the guy who took Stiles,” Lydia said.

“Either he’s wearing the strongest cologne ever…”

“Or he’s a supernatural.”

“Question is what though?” They followed Malia’s nose not too far off the exit bringing them to an apartment complex.

“Well this isn’t where I thought they’d be,” Malia said as they pulled aside the entrance.

“Be ready for anything,” Parrish called from his car. He had pulled up beside them, stern look on his face; no doubt already knowing the kidnapper was a supernatural. The three looked at each other, almost as if they were preparing each other for what they could face, before getting out of the car.

~

It had been close to two hours since Stiles had passed out in the Salvatore brother’s presence. They waited with baited breath for any hint of him waking up, but all they saw was near violent bursts of yelling.

“Why won’t he just give in?” Damon asked in heated frustration. “If he doesn’t stop soon I’ll…”

“You’ll what Damon? Compel him to wake up? He’s asleep, there’s nothing you can do until he wakes up,” Stefan somewhat calmly stated. Damon sighed with his hands on his hips walking aimlessly back around the couch.

“Have you heard anything from Caroline? I’m starting to get worried.”

“Worried about Caroline or Elena?” Stefan smirked at his brother, already knowing the answer. They had each found their happiness and there was nothing getting in the way. Well, besides the demon’s version of Katherine set loose in the world.

“You know what I mean brother.”

“She said things are fine for now but she thinks it’ll take a turn for the worse soon. They might completely evacuate Mystic Falls if Katherine keeps up this rampage.” A twinge of anger rippled through Damon as he glared at Stiles’ fitful form.

“He needs to wake up and accept it soon or else we won’t have a home to go back to,” he sneered before brooding off into a room of the apartment.

Stefan sighed thinking to himself how he managed to let things get this bad. For the longest time both him and Damon had thought their battles with Katherine were over, but alas the bitch can’t stay down for long. He wondered how Stiles’ life had been and how he could’ve ever been possessed before. The fact that their goal was for him to be taken over again by the nogitsune saddened him, but he knew it was their only chance. If they didn’t defeat Katherine then they’d loose Elena for good. He knew Damon was actually worried about her, and it killed him to see his brother so stressed. If anything happened to Elena in the state she was in he knew Damon would go wild. That’s why he was so careless in getting Stiles. Whatever casualties happened, it meant nothing to him as long as Elena was safe. That’s what worried Stefan the most.

A knock on the door interrupted Stefan from his thoughts. The action seemed too suspicious to the brothers for it to be a casual visit. They found him, he thought as he glared at Damon from across the room. In a flash Damon had his arms on Stiles’ shoulders trying to force him awake. While Stefan made his way to answer the door.

“Yes, how can I help you?” he asked in the most sickeningly sweet voice he could muster up.

“Oh um…” Malia was caught off guard when she saw Stefan step out of the apartment and close the door behind him.

“Hello sir, I was wondering if you’ve seen a teenage boy about this tall, brown hair, last seen in Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital,” Parrish decided to take official charge.

“Last seen at the hospital?” Stefan questioned, trying to stall time for Damon. “How could he have disappeared, unless…oh no, I’m so sorry. Do you have any idea where he may be?”

“That is disclosed information,” Parrish said tightly. Scott could feel something off with the whole situation. The vibes he got from Malia and Parrish were slightly unsettling.

“Malia…”

“I can smell him and the guy…” she fiercely whispered until loud yelling burst through the door.

“Um…my brother is here visiting, he must be watching a sports game. I’ll go get him if you’d just wait right here.” Stefan gave a cheap smile before darting back into the apartment, hand firmly on the door as he looked to see what Damon was doing. He was shocked to see him yelling at the kid to wake up.

“Damon,” he said as he made his way over. “Damon there are people here looking for him, you need to go out there with me.” His brother had failed to acknowledge his presence and kept yelling and shaking.

“Damon…Damon!” Damon swore he saw Stiles’ eyes open just enough so he tried one last time.

“Wake up!” Just then Stiles went completely ridged, eyes and mouth open wide. He exhaled as if it was his last breath before going limp. Almost a second later they sense the door being forced open and reached it before Parrish could get it off the hinges.

“What’s going on here,” he questioned. The view of the group had been blocked by the two brothers.

“I could ask you the same thing, what gives you the right to try and bust my brother’s door down huh?” They very faintly heard the red head whisper… _It’s him_ …before all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this in the end notes of the previous chapter, but looking back at old stories, especially this one, there's a lot I want to change about it...but then I don't cause it's already written and out there. It makes me wonder if anyone else thinks the same about their stories?
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment or kudos if you'd like!
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	6. Chapter 6

Malia was the first to show her form, blue eyes and all. Scott didn’t even hold her back, shock freezing him up long enough for Malia to get away from his protectiveness. Lydia was pushed back behind Parrish as he took in what was happening. He took a quick note of Stiles’ unmoving body on the couch and the hissing of the two vampires. Something within him, whether it was his hellhound or his own gut, told him that something was wrong with the teen.

“Lydia it’s Stiles,” he said still staring at the boy. “Something’s wrong; we have to get him.” They both started moving towards the couch but after two steps Damon was quick to stop them.

“I’m afraid he’s ours,” he sneered.

“You’re the one from the phone,” Lydia recognized. “Why did you take him?”

“Why did you bring werewolves, can’t protect yourself?”

“We’re a pack,” Scott said. He and Malia had Stefan blocking them. “Pack stays together and saves their own.”

“Since when have humans been a part of werewolf packs?” Damon questioned while his brother sighed.

“Maybe he was involved with the supernatural before all this happened,” Stefan started, annoyed at the fact that his brother lied to him. “And what about the part where I asked if anyone saw you didn’t you get?”

“Ok, I didn’t like about that one…”

“It’s called security cameras genius,” Malia snapped. “I’ve had enough of this, get out of our way.”

“I wish we…”

“Not happening.” Damon sternly said. “There’s no way you’re leaving with him.”

“Leaving with who?” a voice spoke up. All eyes immediately turned towards the source to see Stiles standing up simply watching everything. “I hope you don’t mean me, cause I would hate to be talked about like I didn’t have a choice in the matter.” Scott was slightly confused at his best friend’s wording but didn’t dwell on it.

“Stiles are you alright?” he was quick to ask.

“Calm down puppy boy, I’m fine. These two weridos never did anything to me. I mean besides dark and mysterious yelling at me to wake up.” Everyone was frozen for a moment. Stefan and Damon shared the thought that whatever possessed box the witch gave didn’t work. There was no way Stiles could be possessed if he looked to be so normal now. The pack and Parrish were a mix of relief and skepticism; while Stiles did look normal, there was something that just felt…off about him.

“Wow the staring contest we’re having here is great and all but I’d like to go home now. Am I free to go? Or are you gonna force me to do something else?”

“Damon,” Stefan warned, seeing the anger build in his brother.

“Fine, leave.” Stiles made his way towards his friends and was almost out the door when he realized none of them were moving. “How come I’m the only one leaving?”

“I wanna know why you wanted him. What did you do to him?” Scott questioned. The brothers shared a look before Damon sighed while starting to make a drink.

“We have a demon on the loose in our hometown, she has our friends’ lives in danger and the only way we can successfully defeat her is by having another demon’s help.”

“Oh my god,” Malia started. “You wanted the nogitsune to possess Stiles again?”

“Just how you would do anything to save the member of your pack, we would do anything to save our friends. We’re sorry for the mess and inconvenience.”

“How long are you here for?” Parrish asked. “In case we run into trouble again?”

“We’ll keep our distance and will be gone in a few days’ time deputy.”

“Please do,” was all Parrish said before heading towards the door. He made sure he was the last one out of the apartment, in case anything was to happen, and walked the kids to the car. “I have to head back to the station but let me know if anything else happens with these two.” They watched as he drove off down the street.

“Stiles are you sure you’re ok?” Scott asked as they got into Lydia’s car.

“Yes, I’m fine, would you stop asking me?”

“We just want to make sure. I mean cut us some slack, would you? One minute you’re in a car accident then the hospital and the next you’re kidnapped by vampires trying to turn you void again,” Malia snapped. “So excuse us for trying to make sure you’re really ok.” That got the start of the car ride to be as silent as ever. The tension was high what from Malia’s outbreak and Stiles’ uncharacteristic brooding as he leaned against the window.

~

Later that night Scott met up with Lydia and Malia in the vet’s office, waiting for new Deaton could give them.

“How can it be possible for Stiles to be possessed by the same nogitsune again? I mean, we secured the fly deep in the Nemeton, there’s no way vampires who’ve never been here before could know where it is right?” Scott asked.

“Considering the Nemeton is practically a beacon for the supernatural, I can guarantee you there’s no way for the nogitusne to be freed from it.”

“So you’re saying they wanted to possess Stiles with a different nogitsune?”

“It’s quite possible,” Deaton said as he pulled out what looked to be a form of a bestiary. “There are many different versions, or breeds if you will, of the same species. Much like how there are different weres, there can be different nogitsunes each having a different focus of possession, but all striving for chaos.”

“What do you mean, like Stiles could be possessed right now but we wouldn’t know?”

“Exactly. Before the nogitsune chose more personal actions to get the chaos it wanted, but who’s to say a different one will do those same actions to get the same result?”

“Ok, so new nogitsune, does this mean there’s a new way of defeating it?”

“No, no nogitusne can be two things at once, it needs to be one or the other.” They all took a moment to let the information sink in before anyone else spoke. The feelings throughout the room were grim; no one wanted Stiles to go through this experience again.

An ominous figure stood outside the facility alone in the rain. Eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration; he had heard everything he needed to before taking off into the night. Signs of his being there scarce and his scent cleansed by the rain. The four inside didn’t suspect anything as they resumed their conversation.

“So what now, we wait for it to make a clone of him?” Malia asked. “We can’t just go ahead and bite Stiles now or else we might change him.”

“You’re right, we need to wait for the demon to gain enough energy to separate itself from the host body, from Stiles.”

“Alright,” Scott said, a plan of keeping Stiles safe forming in his mind as he spoke. “We need eyes on him at all times in case he starts acting differently. Any trace of the nogitsune, we have to make sure he’s safe and doesn’t harm other people.”

“But he needs to get stronger, if we prevent him from doing anything then he’ll never separate and we won’t be able to save Stiles,” Lydia countered. She didn’t mean to, but she had to make sure Scott had all the facts.

“There might have to be some sacrifice,” Deaton grimly stated. “No matter what decision and plan of action you take, bloodshed is imminent. There is no avoiding it when a nogitsune is involved.”

~

“How did your stalking go?” Stefan greeted Damon as the soaking wet brother walked into the apartment, trying to peel off his coat.

“Well I’d call it a soaking success,” Stefan laughed at is brother’s response due to the amount of sarcasm that filled the room.

“Did you find out anything?”

“Oh, only that the demon we had possess the kid, if it even worked, will want to be around chaos and strife. I figured the best place for him, besides this run downtown, would be out run downtown.”

“You want to set loose a kid, who we don’t even know is possessed yet, in Mystic Falls?”

“It’s genius is it not?” Damon made his way, now barefoot, towards his drink of choice. “Think of it, Donovan’s no doubt dealing with people acting like the apocalypse is happening. What better place to find chaos than there?” His signature smirk grew wider and wider once he saw Stefan start to slowly agree.

“Alright, let’s say that does sound like a good plan…how do you propose we get him there? Kidnap him again?”

“Well I think we can make some very compelling argument; one he won’t be able to refuse.” Stefan only sighed while Damon laughed at his own little pun. “And don’t worry about his little pack trying to find him. They’ll think it was the demon that forced him to go there, I mean they said this tree stump is like a homing beacon for the supernatural here. Mystic Falls is its own beacon, it pulls all kinds of creatures to its boundaries.”

“I guess we should get ready to head home then.”

“Guess so.”

~

“Dad I’m positive I’m fine, you don’t have to hover over me like I’m gonna pass out any minute or something,” Stiles said while his dad followed him to his room.

“I know, I know,” he sighed. “A dad can’t help you get settled down? You only just got back an hour ago.”

“Yeah and since then you made dinner, practically fed me like a little kid, and started my shower for me.”

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t get shocked from the cold water…”

“Dad, I appreciate it all but really I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong with me.” A part of him wanted to add the word yet but thought it best not to. Stiles wasn’t stupid, he knew what the vampires wanted to do by possessing him with a nogitsune again. He had to admit he didn’t know what to expect at all, whether the whole experience would be the same or different, if he was even possessed that is. He did hear them say the guy got the box from a witch. For all he knew it could’ve just been someone calling themselves that who conned him into buying a regular normal looking box.

_It wasn’t normal…_

“Alright, but you promise to let me know the moment you think something’s off. I don’t like being left in the dark, not when you’re involved.”

“I promise dad.” The sheriff gave his son a quick, but meaningful, hug before leaving the room, door slightly ajar. Stiles went to lie in bed. He couldn’t believe he was this tired at nine o’clock at night, but after the excitement and drama of the day and being reunited with his friends and dad, he was exhausted. He sighed as he moved onto his back, a hand resting under his head and the other on his stomach. Staring up at the ceiling, the realization dawned on him that while he was tired, he was also nervous to sleep. What if he had nightmares again? What if the only way to wake up was the scream at the top of his lungs and terrifying his dad? What if he lost his grip on reality again? Everything in his being told him to stay on high alert, to stay awake, and he did…until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

Stiles woke up with a start, both surprised and disappointed that he actually fell asleep. Looking around his room in the morning sunlight he saw that everything was where he’d left it. He quickly checked his fingers to make sure he was still in reality. _Everything’s good_ , he thought to himself in disbelief as he started to get up and get ready for the day. _Everything’s normal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times I say nogitsune in this chapter is appalling lol...
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you'd like, I'd appreciate it!
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: There is a panic attack in this chapter*

_Having a mass crowd of patients rush into the hospital in the middle of the night would scare me before I knew of the supernatural being in Beacon Hills. Now, and I hate to say it, it almost feels normal. It happens so frequently that I’m prepared for it, worrying aside, just a straight face as I deal with some potentially life threatening injuries. I remember the times I would see kids that I knew from Scott’s class come in here, and sometimes never leave. Those were hard, and will always be hard to deal with._

_The hardest, was seeing Stiles. I didn’t know what was really wrong with him before, when he came complaining of not getting enough sleep, seeing things that weren’t there…everything his mother had. I was so worried for him, so scared for him. There’s nothing that can prepare you for that kind of helpless feeling, especially if you’re a nurse. I understood what my son meant when he told his best friend that he’d do anything to save him._

_Anything._

_I’m starting to realize I too would do anything. Not just to save those I know and love, but to save the mass of strangers that show up at all hours. Being the only nurse in Beacon Hills hospital who knows, I know better than to question how a bus in transit can suddenly veer off course and flip seven times. It wasn’t because of a deer or a popped tire; it was something supernatural. It was always something supernatural._

~

Stiles came into the kitchen with the smell of coffee and burnt toast wafting into the air. When he saw his dad almost frantically trying to get his things together he knew something was wrong.

“Dad?” he barely glanced up to notice his son in the doorway.

“Ah, you’re up fairly early. Did you sleep well?”

“Uh…yeah, yeah fine. What’s the rush, did you get a call?”

“How’d you guess?” his dad tried to joke. “There was a big accident with a transit bus carrying a full load of passengers; all of them taken to the hospital. We’re starting to get some interrogations in with those who are able.”

“Wow, that’s uh…a lot of people. When did it happen, do they know how yet?” His dad paused what he was doing to sigh while giving a look Stiles is all too familiar with.

“I don’t want you worrying about this alright? You focus on resting up,” he gathered his things in one hand and walked over to place his free hand on his son’s shoulder. “I’ll be back when I can, but it may take me all day. Are you sure you’re fine on your own?”

“Yeah. Yeah I promise.”

“And if anything freaky happens…”

“I’ll call Scott, don’t worry I have him on speed-dial,” Stiles smirked as his dad pulled him in for a quick hug. “Be careful ok dad?” With a nod his dad left him in the kitchen. Stiles didn’t move until he heard the closing of the front door, the starting of the police cruiser, and the sounds of the engine going further away from the house. Without realizing, he released his breath, which he had been subconsciously holding. A part of him knew he should call Scott, the dream he had last night seemed almost exactly like the case his dad told him about this morning. He should call, but it could’ve just been a coincidence…

“A strangely accurate coincidence…” he muttered to himself. He decided to wait to see if he felt any different throughout the day. Everything was what he deemed normal from breakfast, to his aimlessly watching TV. He thought everything was fine when he decided to take a shower, but was proved wrong once he looked into the mirror. The person staring back at him wasn’t himself. His heartbeat considerably picked up pace as he stared at the familiar being in front of him.

“No…” he whispered as he back up as far as he could, the wall behind him making it hard to get away. The being didn’t mirror his movements or expression and instead stared at him void-like; dark bags under his darkened eyes, pale sickly skin accenting its dark features.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles angrily questioned, a sudden burst of confidence running through his system. The figure only smiled an eerie smile in response. “What do you want?” Stiles practically yelled, chest slightly heaving as he lightly panted, the feeling of a panic attack slowly creeping onto the scene.

“Chaos…strife… _you_ …” Stiles could feel the tightness forming, the edge of his vision diming into the unwanted darkness he feared. He was pressed hard against the bathroom wall, knees giving out as he slowly slipped to the floor. In the back of his completely to the floor he had somehow, to the best of his slightly clumsy ability, managed to take out his phone and successfully call Scott. His hyperventilating started as soon as he heard his best friend call his name.

“Scott…Scott I can’t…I can’t breathe…” Stiles called out as best as he could. At this point he couldn’t hear Scott’s response and he wasn’t sure he could hear anything else besides the fast pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. It had been a while since his last panic attack, and he hated that it came back with full force. He tried not to give into the seeping darkness, because he somehow knew that he would see the new nogitsune in his dreams; the new void. Looking around and trying to grasp at anything, Stiles was starting to become desperate. The last thing he needed right now was passing out from a panic attack, he didn’t want to feel weak, not again.

"Just give in…” he heard a voice. It startled him because it was the only clear thing he could comprehend. _Great now I’m really crazy,_ he thought as he now frantically looked around for a source of the voice.

“Wake up…” he knew the voice in his head, no one could’ve possibly been in the house and there was no way Scott just magically appeared. _No_ , he realized.

“Wake up!” He heard this voice before, yelling at him, forcing…no… _compelling_ him to wake up. It was his kidnapper. Not the nogitsune. _He couldn’t have meant that,_ Stiles tried to think, tried to put the pieces together before he passed out for good. He had now slumped down to the floor, shoulder resting on the hardwood as his head lightly plopped down, breathing erratic. _He wants_ it _to wake up…_

“ _Yes Stiles…_ ” a new voice eerily soothed his mind. _“I need you to wake up. Wake up and realize that you are too weak to fight me; too weak to do anything.”_

“No,” Stiles rasped out to no one. He reached his hand out against the floor trying to do anything that will keep him awake; to keep his eyes open, but his efforts were futile. The last thin he heard, before succumbing to the nothingness, was sinister laughing. He knew the darkness was back; back with a full vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you'd like. Sorry it's a short one.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	8. Chapter 8

_The first time I laid eyes on her I was automatically drawn in…and not because she looked like my long lost love who betrayed me…and not to mention killed my brother and I. And of course not because of the luscious blood coursing through her veins. No, Elena won me over with her innocence right from the start. I would give anything to go back to the time I met her and change almost everything that happened in her life. If it weren’t for me and my brother then none of the terrible things that happened to not only her but more importantly her friends and family she loved and cared about. She didn’t deserve any of the things that happened to her, but for some reason…I want to be hers. To protect her from all the bat-shit crazy that seems to follow the both of us around._

_Speaking of, it’s a miracle Katherine is still around. Like a cat with nine lives; she just keeps coming back. It makes sense she’d put Elena’s life on the line if Stefan and I can’t defeat her. For some reason she thinks we’ll always come crawling back to her, that the both of us are still infatuated with her. It’s time the bitch got what was coming cause this is the last time something will ever get between me and Elena…and Stefan and Caroline…and pretty much all the people in Mystic Falls who somehow are always in incredible amounts of danger…_

~

“You know a little help wouldn’t be so bad?” Stefan chided from across the room as he pulled some boxes out. He stared down his brother who was relaxed, feet on the coffee table and bourbon in hand, watching the television. Damon just took a glance over his shoulder to see Stefan’s progress before turning back to the screen.

“Looks like you’ve got it brother,” he said with a smirk playing on his lips. Stefan only sighed as he stacked the boxes on top of each other before moving next to the sofa.

“Why are you watching the news?”

“Merely checking to see what catastrophes are happening in the world around us.”

“You mean more like checking to see if you’re in the clear from Beacon Hills Hospital.” It always pained Damon to admit that his brother was right. He was about to answer when a breaking news report chimed on the TV.

“ _This just in, we have a report from authorities that a deadly incident has occurred involved another transit bus going through Beacon Hills. The bus, filled with people, had multiple tires blow out causing it to swerve off the Falcon Bridge and plunge into the Beacon Hills Reserve. Nathan Campbell is live at the scene with more on the tragic incident.”_ The anchorwoman’s voice stated. The screen switched to a man standing in front of the body of water, the bridge in the background filled with first responders. The two brothers watched intently, actually interested in what had happened.

_“Nathan Campbell here at the scene of the second transit bus to have a horrific accident occur in Beacon Hills. As you can see behind me, first responders both on the bridge and in the water, are working hard to get people to safety and out of the water…”_

“Hold on a second,” Damon said as he quickly reached for the remote to pause the screen. “You see what I see?” Stefan looked at him in confusion before staring at the screen. It took him a minute, but he saw who Damon was looking at.

“No way…”

“It worked,” was all Damon said before he was up out of his seat and lightly pacing the living room. “The box from the witch worked! The kid is possessed by a nogitsune who’s now wreaking havoc, which means he’s getting stronger, and the stronger he gets, the better chance he’ll have of taking down Katherine.”

“Well, we have to get him to Mystic Falls then,” Stefan said as he went back to looking at the screen. Damon spun around to lock his gaze back to the screen, a devilish look to his face.

“Then I guess we’ll have to take him to the heart of supernatural activity brother.” The two brothers stared in amazement that no one had noticed the boy standing where he was, in plain sight inconspicuously standing at the edge of the water where the tree line met the shore across from where the news team was filming. To the human eye he probably wasn’t even noticeable, but to the trained eye he stood out slightly behind a tree, red zip up sweater making him stick out.

“We take him tonight.”

~

“Stiles?” The front door to the McCall household, opened by Scott, had revealed barefoot Stiles wearing his signature red zip up hoodie. “Stiles, what’s up, is everything alright?” Scott quickly asked, immediately smelling the desperateness and anxiousness rolling off his best friend. Stiles had yet to fully register him so he waved his hand in front of his face. “STILES!” His slightly raised voice was enough to bring Stiles back to the present.

“Scott!” he gasped, almost as if his body was shocked.

“Are you ok?” Scott placed a hand out to steady him for fear of him falling over, which knowing Stiles was a frequent occurrence.

“Um…y-yeah…yeah I’m good, I’m fine…” It didn’t take a werewolf, or quite frankly a genius, to figure out he was lying.

“Why aren’t you wearing shoes?” Scott questioned as Stiles looked down and seeing for the first time that he in fact was not wearing shoes.

“Huh…”

“Stiles why don’t you come inside and we can talk ok?” He merely nodded and followed his friend inside. They went straight to Scott’s room where Stiles took a seat on the end of his bed facing Scott who remained by the door.

“Now, the truth.” Stiles took a deep sigh knowing Scott wasn’t going to like his answer.

“I don’t remember anything that happened this morning two hours after my dad left.”

“What?” Stiles couldn’t bring himself to look up at him. He had a gut feeling he knew what was going on, he just didn’t want to believe it. Not again. “W-what’s the last thing you remember?”

“Going into a panic attack about two hours after my dad left…” Scott brushed a hand through his hair as he took in the information.

“That’s why you called me,” Stiles perked his head up. “I answered but I couldn’t hear anything on the other end except rustling, like you butt-dialed me or something. I hung up and tried calling you back but you didn’t answer so I didn’t think anything of it.” He then swore under his breath, clearly disappointed in himself for not realizing his friend was in trouble. “You must’ve passed out from your panic attack…”

“And then somehow managed to end up here in nothing but my pajamas and red hoodie.” The two boys took a moment to think, Scott about what was going on with his friend, and Stiles trying to deny the fact that he was possessed again. Their silence was interrupted by Scott’s phone going off.

“It’s my mom,” he said before answering. He talked to her for a minute or two before saying his goodbyes and hanging up, sighing as he did so.

“Everything good?” Stiles questioned, even though he already knew what Mrs. McCall had to say.

“She’s staying at the hospital, they need extra hands on deck. There was another transit bus accident, this time going off the bridge,” Scott started to explain as he moved to his laptop to find a news article. “Here we go,” he said once he found it. Stiles’ curiosity pulled him off the bed to hover over Scott’s shoulder so he could see the screen.

“It just happened not even two hours ago…” Scott said in disbelief.

“Two hours…” Stiles repeated under his breath, fear and shock hitting him like a ton of bricks. “A bus…” he started backing up muttering things under his breath, his breathing starting to pick up like wild fire.

“Stiles?” Scott questioned as he turned around. “What is it, what’s wrong?”

“Scott…it’s happening again. The nogitsune is taking over…I can’t…It’s happening…” In an instant Scott was on his feet, hands on his friend’s shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

“Deep breath Stiles, I need to know what’s going on.” He started taking deep breaths in hope that Stiles would too and after a few moments he eventually calmed down.

“Last night I had a dream that a transit bus made a hard turn and flipped over seven times. I woke up to see my dad leaving to start interviewing people from that very accident today. And two hours later I have a panic attack, can’t remember anything that happens between then and now, but in that time another transit bus accident happens and I make it to your house barefoot.” He took a deep breath before continuing; Scott somewhat amazed at just how fast his friend could talk sometimes. “It’s happening again, those guys, whatever they did to me, somehow unleashed a nogitsune and now I’m possessed again. It actually worked.”

It wasn’t long until Lydia and Malia joined them in Scott’s living room. The girls were informed of the situation and were now in thought. Lydia’s concern somewhat hiding while Malia’s was evident on her face.

“So what, this is everything we’ve talked about with Deaton. The nogitsune is getting stronger, we just need to wait until he separates from Stiles to bite him and get rid of him,” Malia insensitively stated.

“Malia,” Lydia chided as she moved her attention to a pale, grim looking Stiles.

“What?”

“It’s not as easy as it sounds,” Scott chimed in.

“Hey, this isn’t all just about separating Stiles and the nogitsune. This is all affecting him; anything that can make the nogitsune stronger Stiles can remember,” Lydia so kindly informed the werecoyote. She placed her hand on Stiles’ shoulder showing him that she had his back.

“So what do we do?” Malia sighed, annoyed at the feeling of beings scolded.

“Stiles you said you saw him in the mirror right? What if that’s a sign that he’s almost ready?”

“You just wanna wait around for the next transit bus to crash?” the outburst was again from Malia.

“If that’s what it takes,” Stiles muttered for the first time since the girls had arrived. “Look,” he said speaking only to Malia. “I don’t like this just as much as you, probably even more, but we have to do whatever we can to keep the monster inside me at bay. If that means another bus accident then so be it. Trust me, if we prohibit it from getting what it wants…” The memory of him stabbing Scott, hurting Kira, and Allison dying at his command flashed through his mind. “Things could be much worse.” The silence ended up being a time of remembrance of Allison for both Lydia and Scott. It hadn’t been something that crossed their minds as of late, but with the way things were happening recently they couldn’t think of the risk they were at if the nogitsune got angered by them. The last thing they all wanted was one of their friends, a part of their pack, getting seriously hurt.

“We need to find a common factor, a reason as to why it’s transit buses the nogitsune is targeting,” Lydia said, getting the planning process started. “In order to know that, we need to know the previous life of the nogitsune before it became evil and corrupted.”

“The only thing I know about it, cause I heard them talking, is that it was trapped in a box that this witch gave the vampire who kidnapped me.”

“Damon,” Malia said, finally saying something that didn’t have insulting undertones.

“Right, our next step should be going to Parrish and seeing if he can dig up any information on Damon and the other guy who rented that apartment, maybe their documents have any information that may be useful to us,” Scott said.

“I can talk to him,” Lydia volunteered.

“Good, Malia you and I will…”

“Don’t say it,” Stiles interrupted. “The less I know the more predictable it’ll be. Even as we speak he might put together that you’re trying to plan something tonight.”

“Good point…” Scott faltered. “We’ll start with whatever we find on the guys that took you then.” He gave a nod to everyone to signal that the meeting was over.

“I can drop you off Stiles,” Lydia offered. Stiles gave a grateful smile as he and Malia followed her out the door. As soon as they drove away Scott took out his phone.

“This is Sheriff Stilinski…”

“Sheriff, it’s Scott,” he was quick to say. He wasn’t sure why but he felt the need to hurry. “Remember when you had the security camera watching Stiles at night in case he started sleep walking?”

“You want me to turn it on tonight?”

“Yeah…we need to know if…if anything happens.” He was trying to phrase his wording in a way so he wouldn’t automatically worry the sheriff, but he knew it was a lost cause.

“It’s happening again isn’t it?” his voice was covered in dread.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many times I say nogitsune in this story...
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you'd like. Would love to hear your feedback. No update tomorrow, expect it on Sunday.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	9. Chapter 9

_When I first met Stiles, I actually hated him with all my guts. First of all, he went to my den, then he helped his friends literally yell me out of my coyote form, then bring me to my father who then thought I was crazy and sent me to an asylum. One could imagine what I felt when I saw him there one day. I’m actually glad, and don’t regret, that I punched him when I did because it was after that moment that I realized he was not too bad. He became my first for almost everything, and I’m glad he was…_

_I wasn’t really around when he was first possessed. I mean, I know bits and pieces, but I didn’t know the toll it took on his emotions. When I found out two of his friends, two of the pack, died because of it, it made me realize that I didn’t understand anything. I would’ve hated to see my boyfriend…friend…anchor…go through what he did. That’s why I was scared now. I’m scared to see what will happen to my first friend I really cared about. I’m scared to see who will fall…_

~

Scott waited close to Stiles’ house with bated breath. He had no doubt the nogitsune would try something tonight. He’d be surprised if he ended up being there for no reason. From his experience, nogitsunes were the masters of trickery, so being extra cautious was a good thing. A text from Malia reminded him that his phone volume was still on. He sighed after reading her messaged and turned the volume off before responding. She was complaining that nothing was happening yet; he only said to wait and be ready. He silently laughed to himself when he heard her low growl of annoyance. They weren’t that far away from each other. If they were focused, they could hear what was going on in the house. Stiles and his dad had a short conversation over dinner before they split into their rooms. Now there were two soft heartbeats beating evenly, signaling that they were both asleep.

It was just after one in the morning when he heard them, the two kidnappers. They came almost out of thin air, no car, no bags, just themselves. Scott knew he should message Malia, but he had a feeling they would hear him. He mentally prepared himself as he listened to their hushed conversation. 

“Alright, this is definitely the sheriff’s house,” one of them said. It was the guy who answered the door when they went to their apartment.

“Really, I couldn’t tell with the cop car sitting right in the driveway,” the other, Damon if Scott could remember the name correctly, sarcastically stated.

“What’s your plan genius? We can’t necessarily walk in and take him like the hospital.”

“I was thinking of vandalizing. We get the dad out then the kid is sure to follow. Ready to break the law?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Scott saw that they were about to smash the police cruiser window in. He couldn’t let them get Stiles’ dad, and he sure as hell couldn’t let them get Stiles. So, being the stupid idiotic alpha, he was, he ran out of his hiding spot.

“No!” he called as he sprinted to the Stilinski driveway. “Whatever you’re doing, stop it now.” The two brothers turned their attention to him, amused that he would stand up to them.

“Aw how cute,” Damon chided. “The lone wolf thinking he can stop two vampires?”

“Who said anything about him being alone?” Malia snapped as she appeared, eyes flashing her coyote blue.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked, poised ready to attack.

“You’re gonna take him again aren’t you,” Malia answered for them. “What more could you possibly want with him, he’s already possessed.”

“So sorry if we put a foil in your plans to try and keep your little friend safe, but he’s needed somewhere else.”

“No, he’s staying here,” Malia argued.

“The only reason we possessed him in the first place was so he could help us defeat another demon back home. So, without further ado…:

“You possessed Stiles so he could help you defeat a demon?” Scott questioned. “And I’m considered the dumb one. Man, you guys take the cake for that trophy.” Damon raced up to him in a matter of seconds and had him pinned by his throat against the ground.

“You have two seconds to tell me why you think that,” he snarled, grip tightening.

“Ok, ok!” Scott coughed, wheezing as he did so. Damon gave enough slack to keep him down but also so that he could talk. “The nogitsune is also known as a fox, a trickster, the master of cheats. If you think a nogitsune will help you with your plans, then you’ve got another thing coming. They always know what’s going to happen and are always three steps ahead. You can’t fool them.”

“That’s where your wrong young wolf,” Damon smirked as he stood up straight releasing Scott from his hold.

“That’s it?”

“Well we can’t tell you everything, then you’d stop us, and things would go your way and we lose the people we love. I think you two being left in the dark won’t hurt you.”

“People you love?” Scott questioned. “We love Stiles, he’s a part of my pack. Anything that happens to him happens to the pack. You wanna get him, you’ll have to go through us.” He regained his composure and stood in front of the vampires, the door to the house behind him, Malia to his right.

“Should be easy,” Damon sneered as he lightly stretched his muscles before getting serious. By now both Scott and Malia had shifted, claws, eyes, and fangs out and ready. The first to move was Damon, right towards Scott, the other brother to Malia. For the two teens it was their first time ever fighting vampires. Each punch to the guy ended up knocking the air out of them and each headshot left their ears ringing. What they didn’t know what that the whole purpose of the vampires fighting them was to draw out Stiles form inside. Surely if he saw his friends in a fight, he’d have every reason to at least step out of his household barriers. It actually didn’t take very long for a light to turn on in the downstairs and the front door to swing open. As soon as it did all fighting immediately stopped and all eyes went to the door.

“Stiles!” Scott called; he was bent low and panting, the upmost of three minutes of fighting already having drained him of a lot of energy. Malia was in a similar state as the vampires stood tense and collected. Stiles stayed just behind the doorframe, still protected by the boundary. He scanned the scene before him, and as he did a small smirk played on his lips.

“Guess I didn’t have to do anything,” he eerily stated. It was then that Scott realized he had gone void again. The dark circles plaguing his best friend’s eyes once again, pale skin making him look almost sickly.

“Stiles, if you’re still in there, don’t take another step…”

“Oh, he’s in here alright. Annoying as hell, yelling at me to do as you said. I don’t know why he wants me to do that thought. Don’t think I don’t know that as soon as I step out you two vampires, Mr. Dark and dreary and the Edward Cullen wannabe, will snatch me up. The only reason I’m here is because I wanna know where you’ll take me.”

“Why do you wanna…?” Malia began to question.

“There’s nothing of worthy chaos here in Beacon Hills. Not enough to satisfy me that is; so, I wanna know that wherever you plan on taking me will be better than this dump.” Damon took this as his chance.

“Trust me when I say that Mystic Falls is nothing compared to here. You can do whatever our heart desires, so long as you help us destroy a demon,” he bartered. “Imagine how much chaos and strife there’ll be when you take down someone just as strong as you? That thrill of panic from the townspeople and the rush of power you’ll get…more than you’ll ever get from here. All you need to do is take one step.”

“Taking down a demon you say?” Void Stiles thought. “That for the chance of ultimate power; you drive a hard bargain. You already know that I’m notorious for playing tricks and doing anything it takes to get what I want?”

“If you agree to this you don’t have to do any tricks,” the other vampire said. “Just defeat one demon and all the chaos and strife, and power is yours.” Void Stiles only smirked seconds before his face scrunched up in pain. He dove inside the house, hands out to catch himself on the closest thing to him, which ended up being the front door. He fell on his side, the front door closing until it hit his leg. The only thing visible to the on lookers was the partially closed door and his legs just inside the doorframe. Scott and Malia charged up the front steps and into the house to check on their friend only to have wolfsbane blown into their faces. Void Stiles quickly got up and grabbed a knife and stabbed them in their stomach before draining their pain and walking casually out the door, locking it behind him, as if nothing had happened. The two vampires were staring, shocked at what just happened.

“What…”

“I was going to go with you the whole time. When I heard you all fighting I grabbed crushed wolfsbane from Stiles’ room and a large knife from the kitchen and placed it on the floor where I had planned to fall. I kept the wolfsbane in my hand and waited until they came to check on me to blow it in their faces. Next, I grabbed the knife, stabbed them, and then came here.” The two were still shocked. “I suggest we get a move on then. Oh, and don’t get comfortable with me telling you everything I do. There’s no fun if there’s no surprise.” He started walking off to the end of the driveway. Stefan looked slightly worried toward his brother.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Damon merely shrugged before leading the way to where they had parked his car.

~

The sheriff nearly had a stroke when he saw Scott and Malia, bloodied up on the floor, when he woke up in the morning. The two teens assured him that they were fine, but he wasn’t so sure.

“You’re just lucky I have an early shift this morning,” he told them once he sat them down at the dining room table. He gave them cloths to wipe away the blood from their skin. “Are you both alright?”

“We’re fine,” Scott said calmly. “The wolfsbane just knocked us both out, but the knife wounds have healed fine.” They sat in tense silence as the sheriff took a sip from his coffee he had made.

“Care to explain what happened last night?” The teens could feel the anxiousness and worriedness seeping off of him. Scott had to give him credit, the amount of strength it must take him to keep his façade together.

“The two guys that took Stiles, they’re vampires. They told us that they had possessed him in order for him to defeat a demon in their hometown. Last night they had come to take Stiles with them, but Malia and I had…tried to stop them. We were in the middle of fighting when Stiles opened the door. I thought it was him…but I was wrong. He was void again, and he tricked Malia and I into thinking he was hurt. That’s how he got past us and to the vampires. He wanted to go with them, so he could have more chaos and strife.”

“So you’re telling me that my son willingly went with a couple of vampires in order to defeat a demon and get all the chaos he needs?” the sheriff questioned. “What’s gonna happen when he gets it, he’ll have to separate from Stiles somehow right?”

“The only way he’ll be able to separate from Stiles is if Stiles is still in control. Last time Lydia and I went into his mind to get him back, but we can’t do that if he’s physically in a different state than us.”

“What state are they going to?”

“They’re going somewhere called Mystic Falls, I don’t know where it is.”

“We asked Parrish and Lydia to figure out where they’re from,” Malia added.

“Why don’t you two go get some rest, I’ll head down to the station and see what Parrish found. If anything, I can at least get a search on where this Mystic Falls is. Anything else I should know that might help us?”

“One of their names was Damon,” Scott said as they all got up from the table to head out the door. “I’m sure their last names are on the lease for the apartment they were in. Once we find out who they are and where they’re from we’ll get Stiles back.” By now they were all outside the front door as the sheriff locked up.

“Who’s we? I can’t leave Beacon Hills cause of my job; I won’t have any authority if I leave.”

“I have a few people in mind…” The sheriff just gazed at him expecting to hear names. “Um…I was going to call Kira, Isaac, Ethan if he’s willing, and Derek. With at least two of them, Parrish, Malia, Lydia, and I should be enough.” The sheriff didn’t look too thrilled, so Scott placed a kind hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry sheriff, I’ll do anything and everything it takes to get Stiles, our Stiles, back safe and sound.” The sheriff gave a slight nod and a melancholy smile.

“I hope that you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you'd like!
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	10. Chapter 10

_I felt that trapped, helpless feeling again. A part of me hated it, but it disturbed me to find out that I had actually missed it. The feeling of power surging through my being yet not being able to control where any of it went. It was nerve wracking, I wanted control of my own body, but I knew that with that the strength it withholds would go away._

_"Accept it Stiles,” he tells me. The blinding whiteness that engulfed me seemed to dim, like lights turning their brightness down. There was almost no light at all until it surged with energy, the brightness returning with a vengeance. He stood in front of me._

_“Accept it.” He looked like me, what I used to look like the last time this had happened._

_“I don’t…I know I…” I stammered not knowing what to say. “I want to but…I know I shouldn’t.” My voice lacked confidence as I felt myself concave in. Something about this one, about this nogitsune, made me feel so small and weak. It made me crave the strength and power it held even more than last time._

_"What do you want?” I questioned it. From how I felt, I knew it wasn’t out for just chaos and bloodshed, not just for the foxtails. It’s not like last time…_

_“Revenge.” It didn’t sound like my voice, but instead a feminine hiss._

_“Who…who are you?” My void reflection just smirked eerily back at me._

_“You’ll find out soon enough Stiles.” The lights started to dim again._

_“What’s going on, what’s happening?” I knew that when the lights brightened again the void would be gone. I didn’t want him to leave yet; I wanted answers to my questions. I wanted to relish in the energy it brought when it was near me._

_“Accept it.” It whispered before the lights dimmed as low as they could before getting bright again. I was left in the blank state yet again, alone. Maybe I should accept it. Maybe…_

~

Stefan glanced behind him to see Stiles sitting upright as if he was at attention, except his eyes were closed. He was slightly worried as he listened to the pulse of the paling teen. He would’ve mentioned it to his brother, but something told him he already knew considering they were pushing ninety to one hundred on the highway. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen when they got to Mystic Falls. There was no doubt that Katherine would be on them within the hour of their arrival. Somehow, they had to get Stiles…no, the nogitsune, enough power and chaos to defeat the she-devil. He just hoped they had enough time. The blur of grass and buildings held his attention for a few minutes until it hit him. Who was the witch Damon somehow obtained a powerful demon from? Surely no witch would just give him a demon for the right price.

“Alright, what’s the deal?” Stefan sighed figuring now was as good a time as ever to deal with it.

“What do you mean, what deal?”

“How did a witch just give you a powerful demon, there must be some deal you made with her.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, there’s no deal.”

“You’re telling me a witch just gave you a demon?”

“Well I paid her to yes.”

“That’s it?” Stefan just glared at his brother who refused to look at him. “You’re not putting yourself or me, or any of the people we care about… and don’t care about in trouble, are you?” The consistent glare of disapproval was enough to get Damon to crack.

“Alright…there is a catch,” he said childishly. “The witch said something about needing a powerful source for her magic. I promised her we would find one for her and in return she gave me the boxed demon.”

“We?”

“Me and whoever will graciously help me find one. I’m sure Bonnie would help a fellow witch…”

“And what if we don’t find one, how long has she given you?” Stefan interrupted.

“…A year tops,” Damon hesitated. His shoulders were tense as he heard his brother’s sigh of disappointment. He was honestly used to it by now and thought in more ways than one Stefan resembled an older brother than younger. But because it was his deal, he was more than ready to face it on his own.

“Alright.” That one word caught his attention and like a dog seeing a squirrel, felt a rush of excitement and approval run through him. He knew he always had his brother’s back and vice versa; he’d never have to go through things alone, unless they were the ones fighting of course.

~

Stiles still found himself alone in the white nothingness. He could remember the last time he was there, the last time he was possessed. He kept thinking any moment Scott and Lydia would appear, his rocks, his friends, his pack. They would come for him again; he was sure of it. Whether or not they’d get there in time was a different question. All he could do was hope, because he knew he wasn’t strong enough to refuse another nogitsune…not again. In a way he guessed it was a good thing he went with the vampires. At least then his friends weren’t in any immediate danger.

A sudden change of scenery snapped Stiles out of his trance. He was in a town he’d never seen before. It was pretty dated; he couldn’t see any modern technology and there were quite a few carriages carting their way down the dirt streets. To his side he saw someone about his age next to him, a girl. Her naturally curled brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders. She looked right into Stiles’ eyes.

“Hello,” she said quietly. Stiles pointed to himself while quickly checking behind him in case someone else was there.

“Y-you can see me?” he questioned. The girl only smiled.

“I am the one possessing you,” she eerily responded. As soon as she did the air noticeably got colder, the sun hidden behind the clouds.

“Y-you’re the…the nogitsune…” he stated rather than asked. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the beautiful young woman standing in front of him was the same thing as the monster that possessed him last. She merely smirked, knowing everything he was thinking.

“I ask myself that every day,” she started. “How I could be cursed to live as such a cruel beast. But it all started with her.” Her gaze, or rather glare, rested on a young woman who looked remarkably like her.

“Her?” Stiles asked, voice high as if he couldn’t believe they looked so similar.

“My great-great grandmother.” They had started walking, following her down the street. “She’s the genius who thought getting involved with magic was a good thing.” They saw her walk into the arms of a man quickly embracing each other before he pulled her into his house.

“She fell in love, she broke his hear,” as she explained what happened each scene flashed before Stiles’ eyes. “He was too distraught to live and killed himself. Little did my great-great grandmother know was that he came from a family of witches, and guess who got cursed by the angry, heartbroken mother?” The nogitsune turned her focus directly on Stiles who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“What happened?” he mumbled, almost scared to ask.

“Every daughter born in her family would mysteriously perish by their twenty-second birthday, the same age as her son.” She now started walking around him in a circle; their surroundings returning to the all-white room. “My ancestors thought it best not to tell their future offspring of the horrible curse. So, when my aunt all of a sudden dies right in front of her friends, they said it was because of unforeseen heart problems. My great-grandmother died after giving birth just like my grandmother. And then there was me. I was on my way back home during college when the tires of the bus I was on blew off. Everyone died.”

“How did you…”

“My vengeance and rage toward my ancestors; that and the fact that I was a witch in training. The anger I felt at the time of my death, mixed with my magic inside me created me into this. This monster that feeds off the emotions I felt when I died.” They stood facing each other; her head down so Stiles couldn’t see her emotion. A question ran through Stiles that he was scared to ask.

“W-what’s your name?” her head tilted up so her fierce glare locked on Stiles’ eyes.

“Angela Bennet.”

~

It had been well over a few hours of them on the road, and Stiles was getting antsy. He had come back to reality not too long ago and was shifting in his seat every few minutes as he stared out the window. Eventually a simple sigh was enough for Damon to handle.

“Can’t you sit still?” he snapped, eyes glancing in the rearview mirror to find the teens.

“Um…no, not when I have ADHD and really have to use the bathroom. Or did you guys forget that you’re kidnapping a normal human being? You now, of all the people at least werewolves are considerate of the needs a person can have…since they’re alive and all that.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, see you’re not a normal human being, you’re possessed by a powerful demon.”

“Tomato, tomahto,” Stiles shrugged figuring it wasn’t something to argue about. “Either way that doesn’t change the fact that I still have bodily human functions, like having to use the bathroom.”

“Damon there’s a rest stop coming up in half a mile,” Stefan chimed in. Stiles could’ve sworn he saw Damon’s muscles tense around the steering wheel. He just leaned back in his seat smirking to himself. It didn’t take long until Damon was parking the car and Stiles was practically running the bathroom.

“We leave in ten!” Damon called. While Stiles did actually have to use the bathroom, he decided to take the privacy of the stall. He couldn’t believe dumb and dumber didn’t take his cell phone, so he was going to take advantage of it while he could. He quickly dialed the number and waited.

“Stiles?” Scott exclaimed, shocked to be hearing from him. “Stiles where are you, are you ok?”

“Scott I’m fine…for now but listen you gotta look up this name. The nogitsune, it’s a girl, a young-looking girl no older than twenty-two. Look, her name’s Angela Bennet. There’s gotta be some information on her and maybe through that you’ll know better how to defeat her.”

“Stiles, there’s no way we can do anything unless you’re with us. The last time we got you and the nogitsune to separate, Lydia and I were inside your head, you had given into him and he had control of you. We were trying to get you back.”

“Yes, but this is different, Angela she was a witch. Maye look up her family or something I don’t now, but I have a feeling this isn’t going to be the same as last time.” For some reason his pulse was quickening, he knew time was running low.

“Then how do we separate you?” The thoughts came rushing to his mind even though he didn’t want to face them.

“You might not be able to…” he hesitated. “Scott, I don’t know how much longer I can hold on to myself. Things are fine now, but it just feels like that calm before the storm. Something big is gonna happen, I don’t know when or how but it’s coming.” Stiles was about to say goodbye when he heard shuffling in the background. “Who’s with you?”

“Danny, Derek, Lydia, Malia, Kira was here but she had to take a call from her parents…”

“What, Derek and Kira are back?” For some reason Stiles’ heart fluttered a little bit, amazed that they would come back for him.

“Well…yeah to help us find you,” Scott said, surprised that Stiles was shocked. “Danny’s tracking your phone too, don’t ask me how but he’s working on trying to find your location.” Stiles checked the time on his phone and saw that he had already stayed too long in the bathroom. If he didn’t leave soon the vampire brothers would surely come in looking for him.

“Look Scott, I gotta go. I’ll try to call or text you when I can, but I can’t promise anything. Just know that we’re one our way to place called Mystic Falls, I think its somewhere in Virginia. And listen, Angela is different, she’s only targeting emotions she felt when she died, which is why she went after all the transit buses in Beacon Hills. There’s definitely a connection somewhere with the buses and Mystic Falls but I can’t pinpoint it yet.”

“Alright, we’ll look into it.”

“And Scott…tell my dad I love him, and that I’m sorry but I had to go. To keep him safe, to keep you all safe.” He could feel the tension and hesitation from his best friend on the other end and it nearly brought tears to his eyes. He hated feeling like this, being so far away, but it was to protect the people he loved. He had to stay strong.

“I will; everything’s going to be alright.”

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bad headache yesterday so two updates tonight! Leave a comment/kudos if you'd like, and thanks to those who have already.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	11. Chapter 11

_Being scared is nothing to be ashamed about. I was always scared growing up, until I met Stiles that is. He was the fearless one who always convinced me to do something I didn’t want to. Ask him and he’d say that he followed me, that I was the leader, but it was all him. He’s a natural leader whether he wants to embrace it or not. And it took me becoming a werewolf to recognize that…actually it took a lot of things to happen before I could see that. I relied on him, my best friend, for a lot of things, but I wasn’t always there for him like he was with me._

_I was scared._

_When he became the nogitsune for the first time, I was scared. Scared that I had lost my best friend, scared that we couldn’t save him, scared that he would be too scarred to be the same. He didn’t deserve what happened to him, but now it’s happening again. And guess what?_

_I’m scared._

_I’ll always be scared._

~

Scott had been traveling with his pack for what felt like days but was only a mere two-hour plane ride. He didn’t do so well in the air, actually none of the weres did, something about the feeling of not being grounded. Almost two days had passed since Scott had last heard from Stiles, and he was anxious. Anxious with the information they found on Angela Bennet, anxious to see his best friend…to see if he was still his best friend.

He looked out his window, an announcement in the background saying that they were landing soon. Derek, who sat next to him, seemed to sense the young alpha’s nerves.

“I’ll be alright Scott,” he said sternly yet calmly at the same time.

“I just don’t want him to get hurt.”

“He won’t, we’ll make sure of it.”

_*24 Hours Earlier*_

“Angela Bennet?” Lydia asked. Scott had just told everyone at a pack meeting what Stiles had told him.

“You know her?” Kira asked.

“No, she’s dead, but I’ve heard of the Bennet name. They’re famous in history for being well known witches.” She suddenly had everyone’s attention; this was the most they had to go on besides Mystic Falls.

“How do you know that?” Malia asked. Her innocent question earned her a look from Scott. “What, we’re all thinking it. Do you look up witches for fun?”

“We all have our hobbies…they just interest me, ever since a project I did in middle school. And now that I’m a banshee…But that’s beside the point,” Lydia cleared her throat as she got back to the seriousness. “Trouble seems to always follow the Bennet’s. Let me look them up real quick.” As Lydia got to a computer and started typing away, very much how Stiles would get to work figuring out crimes online, Scott changed to speak to Parrish.

“Did you find anything on the guys who took Stiles?” Parrish, in a plain sweatshirt, grey t-shirt, and jeans, stepped forward. He looked a little grim, like he didn’t have much news.

“That’s where they’re taking Stiles,” Scott said more so for himself to understand.

“So, this place, Mystic Falls, has a history of witches and now these two vampires?”

“And weres,” Derek added. He had been quiet, standing towards the back of the group since they started. “A few years ago, I head of a new breed of weres being created who were both shifters and vampires at the same time.”

“How is that even possible?”

“The process is dangerous, and the result is even more dangerous. It’s another factor that all of these supernatural beings, and happenings, are occurring in the same place.”

“Mystic Falls is a supernatural beacon, just like here. We have the nemeton, so they must have something similar.” Lydia’s typing was going completely unnoticed as she looked up as much as she could about Mystic Falls.

“Mystic Falls dates farther back than Beacon Hills, but over time there have always been strange things, people all of a sudden disappearing or random animal attacks here and there. It’s like here except worse…they’ve lost so many people.” The pack took in Lydia’s words carefully. While Beacon Hills has lost many people, the town at least had the pack. But what did Mystic Falls have?

“Well Scott?” Derek asked.

“We have to get there as soon as we can. When I talked to Stiles, he said he didn’t know how long he could hang on, and if this place is as bad as we think it is, he might not last long once he gets there.”

“I got the sheriff’s permission to take leave until we get him back,” Parrish added. Scott nodded appreciatively towards him before addressing Derek.

“Do you think you could get us on a plane?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he responded without hesitation, confident he could arrange everything in time.

“Thank you everyone for being willing to help us. We’re a pack, Stiles is a pack, and we stick together. It’s gonna get dangerous, but after all we’ve handed here, I’m positive we can save them and keep him safe. Derek will notify us when he’s got tickets and we’ll take it from there. Pack enough to last a few days, and pack lightly.”

~

The next day found Lydia waiting at the front desk of the vet’s office. She couldn’t help but be curious about the newfound information on the Bennet’s she discovered. She had hoped Deaton could tell her some more.

“Lydia, anything I can help you with?” he kindly greeted once he came out from the back.

“I need to talk to you about something,” she was careful to say.

“Well seeing as how you don’t have your dog with you, please come to the back.” She followed him to one of the rooms and closed the door behind her when she walked in. “Now, what would you like to discuss?”

“The Bennet witches. I need to know everything you know about them and their history.” She could tell she caught him by surprise but stood her ground, unapologetic for springing this on him so suddenly.

“This has to do with Stiles’ disappearance,” he said calmly before taking a deep sigh. “I have limited knowledge, but they are very well known in the…let’s say ‘magical’ community. I can say that they are very powerful, and that their magic is passed through the women of direct descendants, in other words, anyone who is married into the family will not be affected. It has to be a pure line from the first witch of their family. Some say they were cured quite some time ago, due to a tragic love triangle.”

“Angela Bennet’s great-great grandmother…” Lydia whispered under her breath.

“How do you know that name?” Deaton questioned causing the strawberry blond to look up at him with innocent eyes. 

“She’s the one possessing Stiles…she’s the nogitsune.” The news was clearly shocking to the doctor. His eyes were about as wide as could be, fear slightly evident on his features.

“How can that be?”

“I’m not sure, but Stiles doesn’t think it’s going to be as simple as it was last time. Maybe Angela being a witch and a nogitsune means we can’t separate her from Stiles.” Deaton took a second to think about things as he brought his hands to his chin.

“You do bring up a good point, I do know that witches are more stable when they have a steady source of power. Almost like how the nemeton is a source of power for the supernatural here, or how the sun gives plants food and whatnot…she’s feeding off of Stiles’ energy and using it not only for her powers but also for the nogitsune’s pleasure.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Lydia mumbled as she crossed her arms in front of her. “You don’t think he’s going to last long do you…” he looked back at her with those familiar apprehensive eyes.

“I’m afraid not.” Lydia sighed, excited to go back to the pack and tell them the thrilling news.

_*Present Day*_

The pack got their rental cars and went on their way to a small hotel just outside of Mystic Falls. It was late afternoon by the time they got settled and everyone had their own job to do. Scott, Malia, and Kira were to work on getting in contact with Stiles to see where he was and if they could figure out where from the tracking on his phone. Meanwhile Derek, Lydia, and Parrish were on their way to see the town for themselves. Lydia was curious if she’d get a sense of anything, Derek to see the town and possibly find Stiles if he was even there, and Parrish was there to aid or protect whoever needed it. The drive was short and it didn’t take long for Lydia to wander off.

“I’ll just go keep an eye on her,” Parrish said before following the banshee. Derek sighed as he started walking down the sidewalk. He could tell he was in the main part of town, and he could easily see that the town was dated. Remnants of old architecture were shown on almost every other building, especially the clock tower. The more he walked through the more anxious his wolf got. There were little to no people in the streets. He stopped in his tracks when it dawned on him and soon after someone called out to him.

“Hey,” he turned to see who was addressing him. “Town’s under a volunteered evacuation.”

“Volunteered?”

“We’re not forcing people to leave but know it gets dangerous around here. Police can’t protect everyone so we’re authorizing a volunteered evacuation where those who want to leave will be aided and guided to safety by officials.” Derek looked hesitant.

“What’s going on around here officer…Donovan?” he read the name off of the gold-plated nametag pinned to Donovan’s uniform.

“Not allowed to say, but that you’re on your own if you choose to stay here.” They shared each other’s stares for a few uneasy moments before the clock tower chimed bringing Derek back to reality.

“Well, thank you for the warning Officer Donovan, but I think I’ll be just fine. Should I need any help however you’ll be the first to know.” Derek then gave a curt smile before trudging off to the restaurant he saw. Donovan just watched with suspicious eyes, as the newcomer crossed the street heading to Mystic Grill. All he could think was the new guy had no idea what he was getting himself into.

As soon as Derek walked into the grill his senses were almost in overload. While he scanned the room, he saw it was completely empty, but music was blasting, and there was a stench of blood coming from everywhere he sniffed. The officer wasn’t kidding when he said they couldn’t protect everyone, and a part of him regretted walking away from the only person he had seen in town. He wanted to find out what was going on, but he couldn’t stand the smell, so he decided to leave.

“Hello there,” he was greeted by a cat-like feminine voice once he turned around to leave. There in front of him was a stunning young woman with long curly brown hair flipped to the side, revealing her slender neck. Her outfit was too revealing to wear around town during the day, and he could tell her makeup reflected how fierce she could be.

“And what is this new meat doing here?” she purred, tilting her head to the side while playing with her hair.

“I was just leaving…” Derek tried going around her, but she quickly stopped him.

“Not so fast dreamy.” He was swiftly pinned against the wall only by three of her fingers. How could she be so strong against a werewolf? “You’re not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you'd like. 
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	12. Chapter 12

_The question of if I feel guilty eats at me almost every day I’m “alive”. Do I feel guilty for changing my brother into a monster he never wanted to be? Yes, all the time. Do I feel guilty for the woman he thought loved him actually loving me? Yes, but my feeble young emotions made me act irrationally and I didn’t think of the consequences that followed. Am I proud of the person my brothers become today? I find my answer for this question changes yearly, but at the moment yes, I am proud. It’s all because of her too; she brings out the best in him, even if what he does to prove his love for her can be unconventional at times._

_That’s what I’ve always wanted, a love to fight for. For the longest time that love I felt was in being as human as I could. I felt, and still feel, guilty for all the casualties I’ve caused. All the times I’ve been on a rampage, the times I’ve turned off my emotions and gone mad. I’ve lost many friends, and I can’t shake the feeling that it was all because of me._

_Will I feel guilty about what will happen soon? I can’t give a definite answer due to my constantly changing feelings. It’s unfortunate that he’s only a teenager, but if we never did what we did, we’d lose more than just the people we care about. We could lose the whole town, even more depending on how hell-bent Katherine is._

_She’s dangerous. Always has been. Always will be._

_Will I feel guilty?_

_No._

~

Damon, Stefan, and Stiles arrived at the infamous Salvatore residence not too long ago. Not knowing where to keep the kid, Damon dragged him downstairs to their cells and locked him p for the time being until he and Stefan came up with a game plan.

“How do we know she doesn’t already know we’re here?” Damon questioned.

“Because we’d already be fighting her. For some reason she can’t seem to stay away from us,” Stefan sighed in frustration. “We can’t sit here and wait for her to do something. The nogitsune still needs to gather up strength and power, and him sitting downstairs isn’t going to help anyone.”

“Alright, so we bring him into town, let him meet a few people, create some chaos, and once he gets all high and might we take him to Katherine.” Stefan agreed, hesitantly, and it wasn’t long until they were all in the car again heading into the heart of town. Stiles looked out the window, his nerves slowly seeping their way to the surface as he thought about what was to happen. He didn’t realize that they had stopped across the street from the high school.

“No, no I can’t hurt kids…”

“Not you, the nogitsune. This is the best we’ve got at the moment,” Damon said as he got out of the car. He opened Stiles’ door and pulled him out by his arm. “The nogitsune needs to get stronger, so let’s go, bring him out, let him take control.” Stiles looked at the vampire as if he was stupid.

“You really think I have a say as to when she comes out?”

“Oh, it’s a girl is it, I suppose she has a name too huh?” Damon chided. Stiles rolled his eyes, not in the mood to play these games.

“Yes, her name’s Angela Bennet, she was actually a witch.” Damon and Stefan both froze staring at him, making Stiles’ nerves get even more anxious. “What, did you know her?”

“Not her specifically…”

“A relative of hers,” Stefan finished Damon’s thought. They all stood by the car for what felt like a moment too long for Stiles.

“Alright look, I’m not feeling her presence at the moment so can we get out of here?” Stiles swore if vampires could growl Damon just did it as he ordered him to get back into the car. Damon then nodded for his brother to come close to hear what he had to say.

“A Bennet witch is a nogitsune?”

“Where did you say you got that box from again?” Stefan sternly questioned.

“She was a witch, not related to Bonnie’s family, but definitely a witch.”

“And she gave you a Bennet-witch-turned-nogitsune in a box?”

“Look I’m sure she didn’t know it was a witch let alone a Bennet.”

“That’s beside the point Damon, whatever is possessing Stiles now, is going to be ten times stronger than just a nogitsune. We just have to get it to take control of him.”

“And how do you suppose we do that dear brother?”

“Simple, what do witches strive for?”

“Powerful natural ele…Oh, oh I see what you’re getting at dear brother,” Damon smirked as he pictured the perfect place to take Stiles. “Get ready kid, your world’s about to get turned upside down,” he said while he stared at Stiles; the poor kid really had no idea what was coming for him.

~

Stiles remained in the white room alone for what felt like ages. Until Angela reappeared behind him, scaring him half to death. She merely smirked at his response.

“We’re back,” she stated. “Back in Mystic Falls, my hometown.”

“W-what does that mean?” Stiles felt scared to ask.

“It means, that this is the one place where my thirst for power can only be satisfied. I know where they’re taking us.” Stiles suddenly felt very weak, not his physical body, but his mind. Physically he could feel himself getting stronger, but at the same time he could feel the little control he had slipping farther and farther away.

“What’s happening?” he panted.

“You feel it don’t you, the power taking over you,” she sneered. “This is how I’ll gain the strength and power to take over. The chaos was good enough to keep me strong, but it faded quickly. Magic, magic will always last.” She kneeled to be eye-level with Stiles, who had a hand over his chest as if he was having a panic attack. With her fingers on his chin she raised his head, so they locked gazes. Her once dark brown eyes were now glowing a bright white.

“I…I can’t…not…again.” Her anger surged and in an instant, she lurched forward and pinned him to the ground, one hand holding his left wrist above his head and the other clenched tightly around his throat. He had his eyes closed trying to get away from her, block her out somehow, but all he heard was her frantically yelling at him to give in. She was yelling so loud he was sure his ears were bleeding. It was all becoming too much for him, the noise, the lack of air, the pressure…and then with one final scream he lost it. He lost it all.  


~

The Salvatore brothers found themselves thrown to the forest ground after a force of energy flew from inside Damon’s car. As they started getting up Damon noticed glass everywhere.

“I knew I should’ve rolled the windows down,” he cursed as he got to his feet.

“Stiles?” Stefan called. The two looked intently at the back window waiting to hear from him. The boy slowly leaned forward and turned his head, even slower, towards them. If the two weren’t already dead and vampires, they would’ve been scared out of their pants.

“Stiles isn’t here,” Void spoke, eyes fading from brown to white as he smirked the creepiest smile in existence. He took his time getting out of the car and when he did flatten out his clothes.

“Oh Lydia, Parrish…” he said nonchalantly. He turned his head to a tall tree on his right. “I know you’re there. Why don’t you play nice and come on out, so I don’t have to hurt you?” when no one appeared, the brothers got doubtful while Void got angry. Without hesitation he lashed his arm out towards the tree and soon after two people came stumbling out, faces quickly turning red and the veins in their necks defined; they were being choked by whatever magic the Void did. They kept walking under his control until they were on their knees in front of him.

“I did ask nicely did I not?” he asked the two brothers looking in shock.

“That you did,” Damon mumbled. Stefan immediately pulled him aside.

“We can’t let him harm any of his friends, the kid would never be able to live with himself.”

“That’s assuming he’ll go back to normal after all of this. I don’t think getting a witch-turned-nogitsune back to human will be that easy and convenient. Plus, it’s their fault for coming here in the first place.”

“They only came because we took their friend again. Damon, I mean it, he’s not here to hurt them, only Katherine, who no doubt felt his presence from the surge of energy. She’s probably already no her way over here. And who knows if any more of Stiles’ friends are still out here?” Damon only glared at his brother.

“Fine,” he said before going back over to the two choking victims. “Now, now, why don’t we leave these two be and focus that energy towards taking down our demon huh?” Void only looked at him, unmoving, with eyebrows set as if he was considering his option.

“Yes,” he smirked as Lydia and Parrish inhaled deeply needed air now that pressure was gone. “Of course, how could I forget about our little agreement?”

~

“Who are you?” Derek questioned, trying to keep his wolf down. He was still pinned against the wall by the woman’s three fingers.

“They call me many mean things,” she spoke. “But I only respond to Katherine.”

“You killed those people over there didn’t you.” He already knew the answer, could smell the blood on her lips. She merely smirked a somewhat creepy and haunting look.

“Good looking and smart,” she joked as she inched her way closer to his neck.

“Smell…could be better…”

“Guess you should let me go then.” He started to move thinking he felt her lesson the pressure on her fingers, but she only forced him back even harder.

“So you thought. Don’t think that because you’re a werewolf you’re off the hook.” She saw Derek’s eyes ever so slightly widen in shock that she knew what he was before his stone-cold appearance covered his emotions. “You think I didn’t smell you as soon as you walked in the door?” She did a sultry laugh as she brought her hands up to cup his cheeks. “Trust me, had you met me when I was normal, you’d be the last one I’d want to devour, but now…now you’re just as delectable as the rest.” When she started her last sentence she looked normal, but once she finished she looked demonic She had black veins streaked haphazardly across her face, her eyes had turned completely black, and her teeth, all of them, were elongated and razor sharp. As soon as she tried to grab a chunk out of Derek’s neck, he forcefully held her back. Her jaws were snapping like a rabid down doing anything and everything to get a bite. It took all of Derek’s strength to hold her back, wincing whenever she scratched his arms with her long nails. They started moving, wrestling to get the other on the ground doing all they could to be dominant until a force of energy flew through the building and forced them to the ground. Derek hit his head hard on a column and lost consciousness for a second before coming to and hearing the sneering chuckling of the woman beside him.

“Finally,” she flipped her hair out of her face as she got up. “Someone to play with.” She stepped over Derek and headed toward the door.

“No…” Derek started; getting a sense that Stiles was now in a lot of trouble. Katherine stopped and turned back, an empathetic smile gracing her face.

“Aw, now you want me huh?” she sauntered over to him, looked at him longingly for a minute, and then kicked his head to the side knocking him out again. “They always want what they can’t have.” As she walked out the door, she spoke to herself, smiling like the crazy demon she had become. “Time to have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night update for me. Maybe it's just me, but has anyone else's sleep schedule been messed up recently? I find I'm not tired around the time I should/usually go to bed...
> 
> Anyways, leave a kudos/comment if you'd like.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	13. Chapter 13

_I wasn’t always so headstrong in getting, and doing, whatever I wanted. I can remember back to a time where I was so innocent, the weakest link and the vulnerable and open target. I tried to stay like this even after I was turned, but it didn’t last long. I began to know the feeling of being in control, and I loved it. I desperately craved it, and when I met the infamous Salvatore brothers…well I had to play with them. They were so easy to manipulate, especially Damon. I loved him the most. I loved Stefan too…_

_Deep down I know my feelings for them, the actual ones, are there. Buried under hundreds of years’ worth of my cement shell. At least, they were there. I’m not so sure anymore._

_Being killed so many times wasn’t exactly on my master plan, but having a demon residing in me, controlling everything and getting more powerful day by day is just something I can’t be mad about. This is the best I’ve felt in my whole life, both human and vampire, and if those two idiot brothers think they can get rid of me that easily, then they got another thing coming. I always get my way, no matter what._

~

“Derek,” Scott almost frantically exclaimed when he picked up his phone. “Where are you? I’ve been trying to call you guys, but no one is answering their phones.” Derek could tell the young alpha was pacing back and forth in the hotel room, no doubt driving his companions insane.

“Scott, I’m on my way back now. I saw the woman who’s being possessed by the other demon the two vampires were talking about.”

“Are you ok? Did you feel a rush of energy where you were too?”

“You felt that?”

“Yeah, it practically shook the whole building. That wasn’t her was it?” Derek just sighed knowing it wasn’t going to be any use if he tried to explain everything over the phone.

“Look, keep calling Lydia and Parrish. I’ll look for them on my way back, but Scott, we’ve gotta move fast. Whatever that energy was, it had something to do with Stiles.” He didn’t wait for a response before ending the call and picking up his pace to find the deputy and strawberry blond.

It didn’t take long for Derek to find the two just coming to their senses on the forest floor. Parrish explained what had happened, that Stiles had turned void again, and that he and the two vampires had gone off towards town to meet a woman named…

“Katherine,” Derek interrupted. “I was with her when she felt the surge of energy.”

“we don’t have any time to waste,” Lydia said through her hoarse voice.

“I’ll call Scott and tell him to meet us in town then.”

“How will they get here?” Parrish asked. “Sorry to be the buzzkill, but none of them are old enough to be driving a rented car.”

“Taxi?”

“No, I doubt any taxi will be driving through here, the whole town’s under a volunteered evacuation. People are trying to leave, if they want to, not trying to get in.” Derek chose to ignore the confused looks and pressed on. “Alright, Parrish you drive back and get them, we’ll need all the help we can get in order to get Stiles back. Lydia come with me.” Without any questions asked they agreed and went on their ways.

~

Void walked down the middle of the street without a care in the world, flanked by Damon and Stefan. He acted like he owned the town, the world for that matter, and was ready to face the so-called “she devil” herself. They turned the corner only to be graced by her presence a few hundred feet away.

“There she is in the flesh…again,” Damon sneered.

“Aw, it’s always good to see my boys,” Katherine smiled a sinister grin. “While I’d love to chat with you, my interest is on new meat here.” She sized Void up and down getting a feel for his presence. “My aren’t you cute and…young.” Had it been anyone else, they would’ve shuddered, but Void stood unmoving, glaring her down.

“Katherine, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Manners huh; you’ve taught him well Stefan.”

“Enough of this,” Stefan butted in. “You promised us Elena if we defeated you…”

“That I did, but I’m not ready to fight just yet,” she announced as she walked closer to the trio. “I’m still getting to know our little friend here.” As she approached, she noticed just how much Void looked like…death. She was about to question it until it dawned on her. As she laughed out loud, she placed her hands on Void’s shoulders, turning him so he was facing the two brothers.

“Oh, that’s so cute. You find a demon to possess a poor little teenage boy and get him to do all your dirty work for you?” The brothers looked back with hard glares. “You poor thing,” Katherine chided Void, as she pouted while pulling gently at his cheek. The two brothers were surprised Void hadn’t broken her neck yet but decided to wait with bated breath hoping he’d interfere soon. They didn’t have to wait long because all of a sudden Katherine was thrown from where they stood in the middle of the street through a store window. Glass shattered everywhere creating a loud noise only to be heard by the four of them. It took all of Damon’s strength not to burst laughing out loud ad the display: a vampire over hundreds of years old being thrown like a rag doll through a window by a seventeen-year-old boy. It was priceless to him, especially as he watched her try to stand up with her hair askew and slashes all over her face and body.

“Well…I wasn’t expecting that,” she sneered as she almost fell getting out of the window frame.

“That’s the difference between your demon and mine,” Void spoke. “I’m a trickster. I control the game; I have the upper hand, no one else. If you really think you can defeat me, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“You’ve got more spunk than I thought kid.”

“Keep it up,” Void challenged. “I may be in the body of a teenager, but I’m older than I seem. Of course, not as old as you…grandma.” The Salvatore brothers were quick to realize what void’s plans were and backed up a few feet. If he antagonized Katherine, she’d play into his hands and fight.

“You’re so naïve. You really think you can get me to fight you? You think you’re the master of manipulation?” She was now sauntering, a hand on her hip, the glare of death locked onto the teenager.

“I’m older than your grandma kid, and I’m the master of compulsion. Damon and Stefan sure know about that.” Void only smiled as she came closer to him.

“Why don’t you show me?” he challenged. During their whole interaction Void had kept his arms down at his side, a casual stance showing off his impassive aura. He found it stupidly amusing that Katherine played into his game so easily. Clearly, she hit her head one too many times. He knew she would try to compel him, so before she was close enough, he lurched out, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down to the ground as hard as he could. The pavement was slightly cracked under her body, and from the grunt that came from her they could tell she was in pain.

“Well that’s new…” Damon muttered to his brother once he saw black veins on both Katherine’s throat going up Void’s arm. Katherine was struggling to get free from his grip, the power within her rapidly decreasing. Lucking for her she managed to get control of her legs to kick him off, practically throwing him ten feet away from her.

“What the hell!” she exclaimed at the top of her lungs, rage flowing through her being. The brothers could’ve sworn they saw red in her eyes she was so mad. “What do you…”

“You get your power through blood, I get it through pain,” Void matched her volume. “Don’t expect to overtake me that easily, with compulsion no less. I’m much harder to defeat than that.”

“You’re so confident about that,” she sneered before using her speed to run up to him and grab him by his throat. “What’s this, captured so easily?” Damon and Stefan were quick to act but Katherine stopped them in their tracks. “You take one more move and you can bet Elena will pay for it.” She smirked at Void’s emotionless face before her fangs came out, the blackness taking over her eyes. She dipped her head down to Void’s neck and was just about to touch his skin when a chilling howl roared. Snapping her head up she saw a werewolf staring her down with glowing red eyes.

“Well, well, well,” she said casually as she moved Void aside, still holding him tightly. “If it isn’t McDreamy.”

“Let him go,” Derek growled.

“What makes you think I should listen to you, a single werewolf?” Another growl sounded, making Katherine realize she had made a mistake.

“Wolves travel in packs,” Scott announced as Kira and Malia flanked him, joining Derek’s side. The wolves continued to stare down Katherine almost challenging her to do what she had planned but she stood frozen. While she knew she was fast than all of them combined, she didn’t feel like having a pack of wolves after her if she killed the boy. With a heavy frustrated sigh, she threw void - by the throat - down to the ground.

“Well that went well,” Damon casually stated as he clapped his hands together.

“Went well, Stiles almost got bitten,” Derek growled.

“Alright calm down wolfie, no need to get worked up…”

“Damon, I think it’s best to stop while you’re ahead,” Stefan warned noting just how upset the pack looked. He wondered why they were still so angry when he saw that the boy was unconscious on the ground. He was relieved he could still hear a heartbeat, and he was sure the pack could hear it as well.

“Is he alright?” Lydia called as she and Parrish came running around the corner. Scott was the first to reach his friend, with a reassuring hand on the ever so slightly rising and falling of the unconscious boy’s chest. He gave a nod towards he pack.

“He’s ok,” he stood up as the rest of the pack came closer.

“So now what?” Malia questioned.

“Now we take him back and think of a way to defeat Katherine,” Damon was quick to say.

“Who says he goes with you?” Malia snapped.

“Considering we need him to defeat the she devil herself…” Damon rolled his eyes. “He comes with us.”

“You’re gonna take him against his will…again?” Lydia pointed out.

“What my insensitive brother failed to mention was that your friend agreed to help us,” Stefan informed. “He’s not doing anything against his will, and to prove it to you, you’re welcome to come with us.” Stefan’s offer made the pack severely question his thought. They almost frantically looked at each other in shock at what he had proposed and in confusion, why would a vampire willingly invite werewolves into his house?

“In fact, even though it’s not your problem to deal with, we would be more than grateful if you helped us.”

“Stefan…” Damon hissed.

“Think about it Damon, they’d do anything to ensure their friend’s safety and to make sure whatever is possessing him doesn’t get out of hand. What better way to do that than have them with us? That way they have eyes on him at all times and they’ll know that we aren’t hurting him or using him against them.”

“I’ll go,” Derek offered; that made Scott almost have a conniption, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

“What, are you serious, we haven’t even talked about. Derek…” The older wolf turned towards him, comforting hands on his shoulders.

“And you can talk about it with your pack while I make sure Stiles is ok. There’s a time limit to things now. Katherine could attack at any moment and it may happen while you’re deliberating with the pack. Go, I’ll make sure nothing happens to him.” While it was clear that Scott didn’t like the idea, he couldn’t disagree with Derek’s reasoning; it made sense. He reluctantly nodded in agreement and Derek gave a small smirk of approval. He had to admit, while he and Scott didn’t always see eye-to-eye, he was proud of the true alpha he was becoming.

“Wonderful, the sense of companionship is overwhelming,” Void said without any sense of emotion at all. “Now can we get this show on the road?” All eyes were on him, surprised he managed to wake up and stand up without anyone noticing, as he took one step before dropping unconscious to the ground. Stefan was there in an instant to catch him before his head hit the pavement.

“Great,” Damon sighed. “Let’s go.” He started walking while Derek took Stiles from Stefan. Turning toward the pack, which remained frozen in shock at what was happening, he spoke.

“Go, I’ll watch over him, and let you know what happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos/comment if you'd like.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	14. Chapter 14

_My whole life has been one lesson after the other. Being a possible heir alpha in my pack, everyone who was older than me saw it fit to teach me everything. No matter how stupid or serious. A big fan of the serious lessons was Peter. Of course, how could I forget his little stunt with Paige…how for the longest time I blamed myself for her death…Even a hunter had to teach me a lesson; that one I’ll never forget about._

_But my childhood, my life, everything I’ve learned in school and out of school, I try to put in how I run my pack. How I protect my pack. If anyone get’s hurt or feels scared, or happy, or threatened, I feel it. So, I teach them to fight, to protect themselves in case I’m not around._

_This is all a lesson._

_Everything’s a lesson…_

_I should’ve protected him more. I should’ve learned the first time this happened and had been around him to prevent anything from happening again. Why him? Because he’s human, the pack’s supposed weak link. But he’s not weak, far from it. He’s the strongest member of the pack. And because of that, he’s the biggest target._

_I should’ve protected him more._

~

As soon as they arrived to the Salvatore residence, Damon instructed Derek to put the still unconscious teen in their cellar. Stefan started to lead the way but stopped once he realized he wasn’t being followed.

“You want to lock him up?” Derek practically growled, his possessiveness showing in how he tightened his grip on the teen.

“If it means he won’t escape or end up turning against us, then yes,” Stefan explained. “He said it himself, he’s a trickster. Plus, it’s not the first time he attacked us, why should we believe he won’t do it again?” Derek hated to admit that he raised a good point as he started to follow him down the stairs. While he knew it was the right thing to do, since he did attack Scott and Kira when he was last possessed, he hated seeing him chained behind bars. Stefan made sure to lock a chain around the bars as an extra precaution, in which he received a hard look from the wolf.

“Seriously?”

“Doesn’t hurt to be careful,” the vampire replied. Derek only scoffed as he leaned against the opposite wall.

“He’s a teenager, you’re a vampire…”

“And we both saw what he did to Katherine. We can’t take the risk of letting him out and attacking us the first chance he got.” He had started to head back up to his brother until a wave of sympathy washed over him. “Look,” he sighed as he turned around. “I get that you care about him, your whole pack does, so trust me when I say that I’m sorry it was him. It seems as if you all went through some tough times, and I’m sorry they haven’t ended, but know that after this he’ll be back.”

“You don’t know do you,” Derek questioned him. “You don’t know how to get him back.”

“It’s not going to be easy but…”

“The nogitsune possessing him needs to separate from his body. That means it needs to get enough power and strength to do so.”

“So, we give him more power then…”

“That’s a normal nogitsune, or fox. According to Stiles, this is different than last time. He’s not being possessed by a normal nogitsune,” Derek said recalling what Scott quickly told him before they parted ways.

“If that’s the case, then you don’t know how to separate them either.”

“Not unless we find out more about her background.”

“Angela’s,” Stefan muttered under his breath. He took a moment to think before speaking his thoughts. “Damon and I may know a descendant of her family. We’ll find her and talk about how she can help get them apart. In the meantime, watch him and be ready in case Katherine decides to come looking for trouble.” Derek nodded in agreement, slightly surprised that he was willing to help. As the vampire left, he found himself thinking that his decision to help was probably also just a way for him to find out another alternative to take Katherine down. Coming to this realization, he sighed to himself and leaned against the wall again. The even breathing coming from the teen in the small room across from him kept his anger at bay. As long as Stiles would be safe, he’d be calm. At least, that’s what he hoped. As time ticked by slowly, he wondered what was going on in Stiles’ mind. There was no doubt the real Stiles knew what his body was doing while the nogitsune was in control. All he could hope was that he was faring better than the last time he was possessed…

~

Stiles sat cross-legged, elbows resting on his knees as he waited for Angela to return. He could feel that his body wasn’t doing anything, and hasn’t done anything for a little while now, so he wondered where the possessing girl was. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the possibility of getting control back. _What better time than now_ , he thought since Angela was nowhere to be felt or seen. Finding his center, he took one last deep breath before opening his eyes.

He found that he was leaning, slightly uncomfortably, against a hard wall sitting on the ground. Across from him was a door with a barred window; the only other things in the room were chains fastened to a wall to his left. He was thankful he wasn’t restrained, as he stretched his limbs while he started to get up.

“Hello?” he called out; his voice slightly scratchy. He cleared his throat before calling again. “Hello, is someone out there?” All he could hear was the fast thumping of his heart beating in his chest as he waited for a response.

“Stiles?” A hesitant familiar voice answered back.

“Derek?” A rush of relief flooded his system when he heard his voice. While he was in a creepy dungeon-looking place, at least there was a friend with him. “What is this place, where are we?”

“The vampires you’re…Void is helping, they wanted you in here. You’re in the bottom level of their house in Mystic Falls.”

“Ah, wanted to keep Void at bay huh?” he guessed. “Is Angela that bad?”

“No, not now at least. The only person who’s been hurt by Void since we got here was Katherine…”

“That woman who Stefan and Damon want me to kill?”

“Yes, you did quite a number on her. Threw her into a store window, slammed her into the ground, took some of her power,” Derek explained.

“And no one got hurt?”

“The town’s basically empty. I guess a lot of supernatural incidents happen here to the point where officials can’t protect the civilians. The best they can do is to notify the town when danger is in the area and people just take off.”

“Oh great, so now the only people I have to worry about hurting are you guys,” Stiles said with a humorless laugh.

“Don’t worry about the pack, we’re here to make sure you’re safe.”

“Don’t you mean to make sure you can bring me back?” He didn’t bother to hide his true feelings from the wolf. It’d be useless since Derek could smell how he’s feeling. He was scared, worried, anxious, and nervous about the moment when he’ll finally be rid of Angela, if he’d ever be rid of her.

“Calm down Stiles, we’ll get you back.” They each sat in the settled silence, tension thick in the room. Stiles wanted to change the conversation to something lighter, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. While he had been possessed before, this didn’t feel the same, and he knew it wasn’t going to end the same. He calmed down when the wolf spoke again, no doubt knowing that he wasn’t listening to him.

“Are you alright?” It was such a simple question, one that had actually caught him off guard, which was probably the wolf’s intention.

“Considering the fact that I’m in charge of my body at the moment and I haven’t hurt anyone since I got here, I’m dandy.”

“Angela isn’t messing with you or anything?”

“No, I haven’t even felt for a while. How long was I unconscious for?”

“A little over an hour, Katherine managed to grab you and smash you down into the pavement.” Stiles sat thinking of what could’ve made Angela back off when it dawned on him.

“The power she took from Katherine…” he started, his realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

“What?”

“Whenever I took pain from people when the last nogitsune possessed me, I got some form of control back. Whether it was her telling you what I was feeling. Or actually getting control of my body back. What if, what if the power Angela took from Katherine was too much for her?”

“So, you’re saying she’s recuperating?”

“She’s too weak to keep me at bay, too weak at the moment. I felt the amount of power Katherine had; Angela must’ve been overwhelmed.”

“If she gets overwhelmed every time she takes power from Katherine then how will she…” Stiles couldn’t hear the rest of Derek’s question when a groaning sound cut him off. It took him a moment before he felt that it was coming from him, he was all of a sudden doubled over in pain as he grabbed his chest. Too weak to stand, he keeled over and fell to the floor, his left shoulder hitting it hard. He could barely hear Derek’s frantic calls to see if he was all right.

“She’s coming back,” Stiles managed to grunt out. “Derek, she’s planning something, she knows…”

“Stiles!” Stiles moaned in pain as he saw Derek’s face appear in the barred window in the door. Trying to push through the pain for just a few seconds more, Stiles saw what Derek was going to do. He had to stop him before it was too late.

“Derek…don’t open the door…” but what he thought was yelling, came out as a mumbled mess and in the blink of his eyes he was back in the plain white room, Angela standing in front of him smirking like the devil.

“Oh, you’re a clever one, sneaking out like that,” she spoke smoothly. Stiles was in the same position he was before blacking out, so he quickly got to his feet. “I thought you’d know better than to take advantage of me when I’m weak, Stiles.” She took a pause, possibly deciding what she was going to do before continuing. A surge of energy forced Stiles to his knees, freezing him in place as Angela leaned forward and roughly grabbed his jaw.

“Consider yourself lucky I can’t stay,” she fiercely pat out before whipping her hand to the side causing Stiles to fall to his left shoulder yet again. By the time he looked up to see her, she was gone.

~

“Stiles!” Derek had yelled as he forcibly pushed the door open. By the time he got in the room the teen was already unconscious again, lying on his left side with his arms held around his lower torso. Derek was quick to get to his side and gently shake his arm to see if he could wake him up, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he was too late. The light shaking made it so that Stiles’ body now lay half on the wolf’s knees, his calm lax face turned towards him. Cursing silently under his breath at the fact that he should’ve been faster, he found himself lightly cupping the teen’s right cheek.

“Stiles…come back…” he mumbled before letting out a defeated sigh. He knew he should get out of the room and close the door back up again, but he froze staring at warm and dark brown eyes. "Stiles…?”

“That would’ve been sweet if he was actually here,” Void sneered as he began to sit up. Derek, upon realizing it was Void again, quickly pushed away to get distance between the two.

“Who knew you cared that much for the most spastic kid you’ve ever met? Don’t get me wrong, I’m disgusted over everything you just did, but I’ll make sure Stiles knows your true feelings towards him.”

“What do you want Void?” Derek practically growled.

“Changing the subject, are we?” Void giggled. He was only greeted with the hard stare. “Very well then, I can see you still need to figure out what it is you feel for him. What better way to do that then here?” Finally knowing Void’s intentions, Derek rushed to tackle him down until a hand hit his chest and pushed him flying against the opposite wall.

“Now, now, can’t let you get out of here,” Void said casually. “So, I’ll just close this door and lock you in like you did me.” Before Derek could even retaliate, the door was slammed in his face. He stared, eyebrows set, at the now playful yet devious eyes of Void on the other side of the barred window.

“Stiles let me out,” he said calmly, seeing if he could bring him back. “I know you’re in there, fight her, fight Angela and get control over your body again.” Void just stared at him, face tensing, as if an internal fight was beginning to be had. But as quickly as he saw it begin, it ended with a sinister smirk from Void. He could see Void looked different, darker, as if he was now resembling what he looked like the first time he was possessed; dark raw circles under his eyes, a deathly pale complexion. He was getting powerful…Angela was getting powerful.

“It’s cute how much you believe in his pathetic human boy; cute, but tragic at the same time. You can’t have him, you’re a monster, and you’ll hurt him with the slightest squeeze. Oh, and let’s not forget the part where Stiles doesn’t even want to become what you are, so giving him the bite is out of the question. Whatever feelings you think you have for him, that’s all they are: thoughts. So, what you’re gonna do, is stay in here, and think about the life you’ll never have with him, while I continue taking advantage of him, and ruining his life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night update. Lost track of time fishing for a golden trout in AC...
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment if you'd like, and thanks to those of you who already did!
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	15. Chapter 15

_I can’t imagine what it must feel like to not have control of your body for long periods of time. Well…I guess in a way I do, but the most my body does is based on a feeling, an instinct. The thought of someone else in control of my body; it’s got to leave its mark somehow. There’s no way something doesn’t get left behind._

_Stiles has always been one to be open to things, at least in the time I’ve known him. He’s quick to learn something and then put his all into it. Trust me, of all the years he’s pined over me it didn’t take long for me to realize that. It’s why he knows so much and why he’s the strongest link in the pack. It doesn’t take a genius to see that. Without him things are different, tense, unsettled…empty._

_Being possessed, twice no doubt, has got to leave something behind. I just hope it doesn’t change him…that he’s still our Stiles…_

~

Lydia could feel the tension in the car as they drove back to their hotel. She hated the fact that they left Stiles and Derek behind just as much as the others, and it bothered her that they weren’t conjuring up a plan at the moment. The silence was enough to drive her crazy; they had to do something.

“What else is there to do Lydia?” Scott asked. She didn’t realize she had said her thought out loud.

“I don’t know something!” she was quick to start. “Thinking of a plan to get him back, figuring out how to separate him and the nogitsune, anything other than sitting in silence.”

“You know, for once I agree with her,” Malia chimed in earning herself a small glare from Scott.

“You think I don’t?” he questioned. “Trust me, I’m wracking my brain trying to think of a way we can get Stiles back, but there’s no way without those vampires causing trouble. Derek’s with him for now so we should just focus our energy and attention into figuring out who Angela really is or…or was.”

“Lydia did you and Parrish find anything when you got to town?” Kira asked lightly, wanting to add some hopefulness into the conversation. She had remembered when they had reached town that Parrish said something about them being in the woods.

“Actually yes,” Parrish started. “I followed Lydia to what I thought was just an open bare area in the middle of the woods…”

“But it was a burial site, of witches,” Lydia finished. “I felt so much energy, before I even got there, it pulled me in as soon as I got into town. It’s were Stiles changed to Void, as if Angela didn’t have enough power to take control.”

“So now Angela has full control of Stiles, that much we already knew about,” Malia chided.

“Yes, but the fact that Stefan and Damon intentionally brought Stiles there…they knew what Angela needed: magic. That’s it, Angela was a witch before she became a nogitsune.”

“Angela must not be a true nogitsune then if she needed magic to get her power,” Kira said as she thought out loud.

“Stiles said something about Angela being a witch before, maybe somehow her magic is still with her,” Scott thought.

“If it wasn’t then it is now. Whatever happened to Stiles in the woods smelt like magic,” Parrish said as he pulled into the driveway to the hotel. The group started to undo their seatbelts as he found a spot.

“I’ve been texting Derek and he said that the vampires locked Stiles up behind bars in this cellar they have in their basement,” Scott informed the group.

“Well that’s not creepy,” Malia muttered under her breath as she got out.

“He’s watching him while they go out to find a descendant of Angela’s, apparently they know her.”

“That’s it?” Kira asked while they started walking to the entrance of the building.

“Guess so, Stiles must still be unconscious from earlier. I’m sure Derek will text updates until we’re together again. For now I say we rest up for tomorrow. I’m going to try to reach Deaton and see if he knows anything about a witch turned nogitsune.”

“I’ll ask my mom about that too, she might know something helpful,” Kira added as she gave a reassuring smile to the alpha.

~

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Bonnie snapped when she opened the door to see the Salvatore brothers in front of her.

“Hey Bonnie,” Stefan said before Damon interrupted him.

“Nice to see you too Bon Bon.” His smile wasn’t enough to sway her look of pure irritation. “Look, we need your help.”

“Of course you do,” she started. “Cause you know a nice relaxing night in my house always has to be ruined.” She had turned around and started walking into her living room with her arms up in defeat. The brothers walked in and closed the door behind them.

“What now?” she asked when she leaned against the back of her couch, her arms folded across her chest.

As Damon and Stefan took turns explaining everything to her, they analyzed her face and saw that she was relatively calm on the outside. However, on the inside she felt rage. She couldn’t believe they would do such a thing to an innocent kid, but at the same time she couldn’t be so surprised that they were desperate to do something. Katherine was a pain and it would be nice to finally get her out of the picture for good.

“So you need me to do what?”

“The demon, if we want to call her that, Stiles’ friends seem to call it a nogitsune, used to be a woman named Angela Bennet,” Stefan said carefully. “We think she’s and ancestor of yours.” Bonnie’s somewhat soft glare suddenly turned hard and sharp.

“Angela?” she questioned before quickly darting off to somewhere in her living room and coming back with a book. The brothers just looked on waiting to see what she was about to reveal to them.

“My mom,” she started as she flipped through the book to find what she was looking for. “My mom had a younger cousin named Angela…here we go,” she showed them a picture of her mother and a younger girl standing side by side with smiles on their faces. Judging by the clothes and the way the picture looked it had to be taken around the 70s.

“What happened to her?” Stefan asked.

“I’m not entirely sure. My mom said she lost contact with her around the time she would’ve been twenty-one. There’s not much she knows about her.”

“Well we know two things,” Damon said. “She’s dad and the one possessing the kid.”

“So why do you need my help?” Bonnie asked again.

“We need to figure out a way to successfully separate Angela from Stiles so he can return back to his friends.”

“Ok, if what you’re telling me is true, then Angela being this witch turned nogtisune _thing_ , what’s your plan once they’re separated? Cause if she’s already tried to attack or defy you before, what makes you think she’s still going to help you when she’s her own being?”

“Are you suggesting we keep them together until she defeats Katherine?” Damon proposed. Bonnie only shrugged.

“It might be the sure fire way to make sure Katherine stays dead. Think about it, you guys have a kid who’s possessed by a witch nogitsune; that’s got to be more powerful than a regular nogitsune.” Bonnie could see the inner turmoil happening in Stefan. She knew that wasn’t the answer he had wanted to hear and started to sympathize for him. “Don’t worry Stefan, I’ll do my best to find something that can separate them. I can’t promise anything though; I’ve never dealt with anything like this before. Do you think Stiles’ friends would have more information on the nogitsune?”

“Definitely, this isn’t the first time Stiles ahs been possessed by one. We’ll set up a meeting time with you and them sometime tomorrow to share what we know.” Damon got the feeling that their visit with the witch was nearing its end, and started making his way towards the door with Stefan following.

“I think that’d be wise. In the meantime, keep an eye on him and let me know what his intentions are. Something tells me he’s not going to be too happy you locked him up behind bars.” They paused at the door and when Stefan noticed his brother wasn’t moving out he glanced towards Bonnie who was looking expectantly at him. Getting the picture, he said he’d wait in the car so he could give them some space.

“How’ve you been holding up?” she gently asked once he left. She wanted to talk to Damon alone because she knew he wouldn’t be honest if his brother was in the room.

“Me, oh I’m great, fantastic really,” he said sarcastically.

“Damon, you should know by now that you can’t lie to me.”

“And you should know I’m not that easy,” he smirked, knowing that she meant well. Actually at the moment he knew the witch was his closest friend, and a part of him wanted to say how he felt about Katherine taking Elena. He was beyond pissed at her, and now he was annoyed at the fact that he had to babysit a seventeen-year-old possessed demon, who just with their luck may trick them or something along those lines since he said himself that he’s a trickster demon. And he of course couldn’t forget about the pack of wolves and friends who want nothing more than their friend back. The inner turmoil felt like it was tearing his mind in as many directions as it could, and he knew the witch in front of him could sense that, so he hoped his faded smirk was enough to satisfy her worry for now.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out,” she said gently. “I’ll see what I can do about separating Stiles from Angela, and while I’m at it I’ll see if there’s any other… _help_ I can offer to stop Katherine.” A warming sensation blossomed in Damon’s chest as he slightly relaxed, a small genuine smile gracing his features.

“Thanks Bon Bon,” he said earnestly before taking his leave.

~

With the chiming of midnight ringing in the air, the smell of blood filled a pub on the outskirts of town. Citizens and passerby of Mystic Falls who just wanted to enjoy a night at the bar got more than they expected when an angry Katherine burst through the doors. Without hesitation she had taken out nearly half of the pub within the first two minutes of her arrival. Not caring whether or not anyone outside the pub wall could hear the massacre that was occurring, she went at it. She knew no one was going to stop her; Donovan had practically given up for crying out loud. At five after twelve she had neared the end of her rampage, stuffing her face of the last person who had hidden behind the bar, when the front door opened. Smirking a bloodstained smile to herself, thinking she had enough room for another one…or possibly two…people, she slowly stood up eyes dead on the door.

“Oh,” she practically deflated as Void walked through, choosing to stay near the door since there weren’t puddles of blood there. “What do you want?” she snapped, still keeping her defenses up in case he was there for a fight.

“My what an appetite you’ve got there,” he stated, devoid of any emotion other than slight sarcasm. “Must be why you’re so powerful. Of course, your thirst for blood has increased to that of a hunger for human flesh to appease the demon within you huh _Katherine_.” He practically hissed out her name.

“What do you want kid?” she said with more force. “Unless you want me to rip your heart out, you’ll tell me why you’re here.”

“So aggressive,” he laughed before becoming serious again. “I like it. I have a proposition for you. I’ll help you take out Stefan and Damon, and get you all the power you need.”

“All the power I need…what about you, what’s in it for you?”

“You’ll supply me with the power I need in return. I’ll let you know what that is when the time comes of course.”

“And why the sudden team up huh?”

“Because we can give each other what we need, which is one in the same thing: power. I have a few plans in motion already, plans that if you’re ready when they come to fruition, you’ll be greatly satisfied. What do you say?” Katherine shared a hard stare with him as she thought things out in her head. Of course she wanted more power, the demon inside of her made that perfectly clear almost every moment of the day. The one thing preventing her from agreeing right away was the fact that the kid had said he’s known for tricking people… _but why would he trick me if I’ll only end up helping him in the end?_ _He needs me if he wants power_ …she thought. As she came to a decision, she placed a hand on the bar and jumped over so she could step towards him, he hadn’t moved an inch since he started talking, so she couldn’t tell if he was intimidated or not but it didn’t deter her from strutting her usual threatening stroll.

“I’m in,” she purred with a glistening red smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected break. Life happened, anxiety happened, work happened, getting a new apartment happened. It's been crazy on my end. 
> 
> But here's the next chapter. Leave a kudos/comment if you'd like and thanks to those that already did.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, a certain someone goes into Derek's mind without his consent in this chapter. That probably makes it sound worse than it is but if you want to skip, the *** are your cues. Check end notes if you want to know what happens.

_I’m not quite sure when our relationship changed. He never really wanted to talk about it because he was so worried making sure I was doing all right. I mean, if he wasn’t worrying about helping me study then it was if I was going to be under control or if the pack needed help with something or he was making sure I wasn’t going to go coyote in class and growl at someone. By worrying about all of that, on a daily basis, he’d have enough energy to finish his homework and go to bed…until he woke up from his nightmares, which at the beginning of our relationship was practically every night._

_I know he cared about me, I cared about him, but we didn’t love each other. To him, he must’ve seen me more as a project rather than his girlfriend…but I’m no different. To be honest I wasn’t sure what I felt for him; if it was really romance or not. I do know that his feelings for me were different compared to his feelings for Lydia. I could hear it…_

_Although his heart did the same thing when Derek was in the room…_

_I’m not sure when our relationship changed. We naturally drifted apart, but when he’s near them and I hear his heart change I get jealous. He used to get excited to see me, but his love for Lydia never died; that was obvious. Derek though?_

_I’m not sure when our relationship changed…_

~

“Tell me again how you managed to get locked in the cell?” Damon bit sarcastically. He walked around the living room, bourbon in hand, while his brother leaned against the wall and Derek sat in the middle of the couch, looking rather annoyed he had to say it again.

“I already told you,” he practically growled.

“I just can’t get over the fact that you got tricked by the trickster himself. I thought you’ve dealt with him before?” Derek turned in on himself choosing not to respond.

“Relax Damon, he escaped, there’s nothing to do about it now,” Stefan decided to finally speak. “We just need to find him before something happens. Hopefully before Katherine makes her return.” Damon finished his glass and lightly slammed it on the table.

“I’m gonna go see if I can’t find the kid,” he muttered as he adjusted his leather jacket and leaving the house before anyone could say anything. Derek awkwardly looked over at Stefan who sighed as he went to get his jacket.

“Did you find Angela’s relative?” Derek asked suddenly remember their mission.

“We did, she’s agreed to help us find a way to successfully separate Angela from Stiles. Actually, while my brother and I are out would you mind letting your pack know? I feel it would be beneficial for them to meet with Bonnie so you all can give her some more information about the nogitsune and Stiles.”

“I’ll let them know before I go look for him,” Derek said already pulling out his phone to text Scott. He felt a pang of guilt shoot through him when he saw the last message he had sent the young alpha. He was caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the vampire leave.

“What’s at stake?” he called out just as Stefan opened the door. He froze and looked back at the werewolf. “It must be someone you care about no? Why else would you put so much effort into defeating Katherine?”

“The same reason why you put so much effort into getting and protecting Stiles. Katherine has someone both Damon and I care deeply about,” he paused for a moment before continuing. “I don’t know what would happen to Damon if something were to just happen to her.” The two let his words resonate a moment before Stefan said a quiet “see ya later” as he left. Derek just stared in the nothingness in front of him, thinking. _What would things be like without Stiles…_ the thought was enough to shake him. He actually got scared, terrified even, at the thought of Stiles being gone forever. He cared too much about him, and he would do anything in his power to make sure he would be ok. He’d do anything.

Derek knew the pack wouldn’t answer. By this point it was nearly six in the morning; the sun was just starting to come up over the horizon. He couldn’t blame them, the events that had happened since they first arrived in Mystic Falls, yesterday, was pretty draining. Deciding to call it a night he started to make his way back to the vampire residence. It wasn’t long until he came upon the clearing near Main Street when he smelt a familiar scent. Following it he was surprised it lead him to a nearby park bench. There sleeping soundly, with his hands tucked under his head, was Stiles. He looked peaceful and free of any bruises or scars so Derek didn’t feel rushed to wake him, or even move him for that matter. He decided to send a message to Scott that he’d found him before scooping the sleeping boy into his arms and walking back.

“Where was he?” Damon started as he opened the door before the werewolf even reached it.

“Park bench in the center of town,” Derek informed as he walked in. “Where should I put him?”

“Cell…” he was cut off by a growl the wolf didn’t even know he was giving. “Fine grumpy pants, it’s the couch until he wakes up, then the cell.” Derek proceeded to the couch where he gently placed Stiles before taking a seat in the chair next to him. Damon watched, observing how carefully the man was acting. Once he saw him sit down, he said quietly that he was going to get a few hours of sleep. With a silent nod of agreement Derek knew the vampire expected him to keep watch of the boy in case he did something or something happened to him. While Derek promised himself to protect Stiles, he knew nothing would happen while he was asleep. Any noise he would make once he woke up would be loud enough to wake him up, he was sure of it. So when he felt his eyelids drooping he didn’t bother to stop them. He’d wake up as soon as Stiles would. He was sure of it.

***

True to his word he woke up when the boy started stirring close to three hours later. Rubbing his hands over his face he focused on him just in time to see him open his eyes.

“Derek?” he said quietly, as if he didn’t believe he was in control again. The wolf had to admit he was just as surprised. He had expected the sarcastic comments of Void to greet him, no doubt boasting about the fact that he managed to trick a werewolf. He was glad though that he was back.

“Are you all right?” he asked as the boy started to sit up.

“Yeah, just…” he paused as his memories, or lack thereof, came flooding back to him. “How’d I get here?” This immediately brought concern to the wolf.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Stiles thought for a moment before answering.

“I remember being in the cell and talking to you, and then a lot of walking…” he then looked around the room for the first time since he woke up. “Where am I?”

“Damon and Stefan’s living room.”

“Oh, not the cellar this time?” he snapped out. It seemed just slightly out of character for Derek to think that it might not really be Stiles that was with him. For all he knew Void could’ve gotten enough power to somehow split with Stiles or something worse. As he thought in his head his eyes slipped into their set glare.

“What’s with the sudden broodiness sourwolf?” he looked genuinely confused. “Did I do something while I was out, is someone hurt?”

“How are you in control?” he questioned. “The last time you were in control was after Angela took Katherine’s power. So unless you met up with her last night on your little stroll about town, there’s no way you could be in control right now.”

“How do you know she didn’t just let me have control of my own body?”

“Why are you avoiding the question Stiles?” Derek then got up and grabbed hold of the boy’s arm and firmly yanking him up onto his feet. “Or should I say Void?”

“Derek it’s me, I’m in control.” The sound of a steady heartbeat graced the wolf’s ears a he came back to his senses. He hesitantly let go of the boy’s arms and, with Stiles’ guidance, sat down on the couch next to him.

“Are you feeling ok?” Stiles asked the confused wolf. He placed a hand on Derek’s cheek to make him look at him. It was at this moment when Derek realized how close he was to the boy. He took note of the teen’s hands and where they were on his body: one gently cupped on his cheek and the other resting casually on his thigh. While he assumed he and Stiles were close, he didn’t think they were this close. He had to admit his heart picked up ever so slightly as he looked into the boy’s eyes for the first time. They looked as dark and inviting as chocolate; it was easy to get lost in them with how inviting they were. The wolf didn’t even feel himself moving closer to Stiles until their noses were practically touching.

 _This is wrong_ , Derek thought. He felt his inner wolf’s anxiety and worriedness as he slowly started coming to his senses. As soon as this happened Stiles placed his other hand on the other side of Derek’s cheek and held his gaze. A comforting, genuine, and timid smile spread over his lips. Derek’s subconscious knew something was off, but he ignored it once he saw the boy lick his lips and his eyes slipped down to look at Derek’s.

 _This is…_ his thought drifted from his mind as their lips came together. He had never kissed someone of the same gender as he, but he couldn’t imagine it’d be much different than kissing a woman. That’s the thing though, this kiss felt different, it felt… _nonexistent…_

***

Derek gasped as he sat up from his seat. Eyes wide awake; he looked around the room to see Void staring back with the look of pure amusement on his smug evil face.

“What did you do,” he growled out, claws unexpectedly digging into the arms of the chair he was in.

“You know, you should really work through those unresolved feelings you have for Stiles. Who knew you cared so deeply for the kid,” Void snapped.

“What did you do to me?” he forcefully asked again getting to his feet. Before Void could even open his mouth Damon had rushed down and restrained him.

“He got into your dreams,” he said glaring at Void. “He influenced what you saw in your dreams.” Derek was so caught up in trying to process what the vampire just said; he didn’t hear Stefan enter the room.

“Is that normal for a nogitsune to do?” Stefan questioned. They watch a moment while Damon left the room with Void to no doubt lock him back up in the cell downstairs before Derek answered.

“No, no that’s new.” His claws had now retreated back as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“You don’t think that had anything to do with the fact that he took Katherine’s power do you?” Damon asked when he came back. “Oh really? The chair? That’s an antique you know.” Derek gave a look of annoyance at him before taking a quick glance at the chair and ignoring the vampire’s scolding.

“Depends, do vampires have the ability to influence what people see in their dreams?”

“Yes,” Stefan answered, also choosing to ignore Damon’s worries about the chair. “We have to be touching them in order to do so. Did you notice if Stiles was touching you when you woke up?”

“No, he was sitting in the middle of the couch. He was looking at me though.” He looked at the two brothers as they shared a look before they grimly looked at him.

“You may want to get your pack over here quick,” Stefan suggested. Damon excused himself to call Bonnie. “We should limit the amount of time we’re near Stiles from now on.”

“Why?” Derek questioned, not liking the idea of staying away from him. He didn’t like the idea not because of his feelings for the boy but because he knew that Stiles could see what was happening. A part of him thought that if a familiar face was around, that it would comfort the boy and let him know that he wasn’t loose on a killing spree like he was last time.

“If he managed to influence your dreams without touching you, there’s no knowing what else he could do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Void makes his way into Derek's mind and makes Derek dream that he's kissing Stiles. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos/comments.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	17. Chapter 17

I left my house in Mystic Falls to in a sense get away from everything that was happening. I left to have my own peace, to have my own life, to…to live with Enzo…and of course just as I was getting used to things they had to go knock on my door. Now don’t get me wrong, I love Mystic Falls, it will forever be my home and hold dear memories, but dealing with the amount of drama and turmoil that comes with the supernatural, it’s enough to drive one insane.

Growing up I had always heard stories of my family and how they ended up in Mystic Falls so many years ago. With having a family that lived here for so long, of course there were holes in the stories, but I had never thought to put the pieces together. While my family was not one of the founding families, we did have a lot of history with the town. The fact that so much involving magic also involved my family meant a lot of unnecessary drama for me when I got into it. At first I thought it was amazing having that kind of power, but as the time passed I hated what I could do. So much hurt resulted in everything, I wanted nothing to do with it.

It took me a while to realize that I could actually save people with what I could do, which is why the two idiots came to me. Ok they’re not idiots; they’re actually smarter than one would believe, and they care deeply to keep the ones they love safe. A trait we have in common. I knew they would do anything to save Elena, especially from Katherine, which is why they came to me. While I can’t promise anything, I can help.

I can try…

~

“I’m Bonnie Bennet.”

“Scott McCall, and this is my pack…” Introductions were quickly given as everyone settled respectively on the couches in Salvatore’s living room. “Derek said you had information regarding Stiles, is he alright?”

“Stiles is fine, however he…Or I should say Angela, managed to gain…powers,” Derek tried to explain. He was only received with very confused questioning faces from those around him. Stefan cleared his throat before explaining in detail.

“It’s no secret that vampires have powers: running fast, compulsion, and more, each vampire is slightly different in what they can do best. Since Stiles took some of that power from Katherine, there’s a chance the demon inside him managed to enhance whatever power he got from her.”

“So, you’re saying that Stiles has powers now?” Scott asked.

“It’s just a theory…but yes. He managed to influence Derek’s dreams while he was sleeping, something we can do however we have to be touching the person we want to influence.”

“Stiles was touching you while you slept?” Malia curtly questioned.

“No, he was on the couch, I was in the chair. We weren’t…touching at all.”

“We think the demon basically evolved the power absorbed,” Stefan finished his theory. “If he keeps this up we’ll all be in more danger than we already are.”

“Isn’t that the point though, for him to get more power? To get enough power so Angela can split from the kid?” Damon asked.

“It depends on what Bonnie found.” All eyes were on her now.

“They came to me asking if I new of any way to separate your friend from the demon.”

“And how would you be able to do that?” Lydia asked, wondering what secrets she held, what kind of supernatural she was. She had to be one; there could be no other reason as to why vampire would go to her for help unless she was… “You’re a witch aren’t you?” she blurted out, not even bothering to apologize for how out of line she must’ve been at the moment. Bonnie merely cleared her throat before answering.

“Yes, I’m actually a relative of Angela’s, she was my mother’s cousin. My mother lost contact with her around the time she would’ve been about twenty-one or twenty-two. I know now that Angela’s dead, she died when she was twenty-two. I researched a bit and found out that, started with Angela’s great-great grandmother, all women born in her direct line died when they were twenty-two.”  
“How can that happen?” Parrish asked, his mind whirling trying to think of how that was possible.

“It was your typical tragic love story,” Bonnie sighed. “She fell in love with a man, but left him at the altar. His mother, who was a well-known witch to the supernatural, put a curse on her family. From what I’ve gathered it only affects women from her direct bloodline, hence why my mother is still alive.”

“Ok…so you think you can separate Angela from Stiles?” Scott asked trying to piece together everything they were learning.

“There is a true self charm I can cast on him. It’s a minor spell but with the right surroundings I think I can get enough power to hopefully separate them completely.”

“Right surroundings?” 

“Where all the deaths occurred,” Lydia said in a somewhat dazed state.

“Yeah…”

“I’m a banshee,” she added once she saw the confused and judging glare from the witch. “I can predict death. As soon as we got here a force pulled me toward that clearing. It just felt like…like death.”

“Yes, many powerful witches died there. It still holds much of their power…”

“Which is why Angela needed to go there to get full control of Stiles,” Stefan said.

“Did you take him there knowing that?” Scott asked, rage starting to blind his senses. “You intentionally did that to Stiles?”

“Scott calm down, that was before they knew that Angela could take and evolve power,” Derek warned.

“You’re on their side?” the alpha asked, his voice getting louder.

“Scott calm down, we all knew that Sti…Angela had to get enough power before she could separate from Stiles, like what you told me happened last time. None of use could have known that Angela was stronger than what we had intended her to be.” The room was quiet as everyone took in the information discussed and the young alpha composed himself.

“If we manage to successfully separate Angela from Stiles, how will you defeat that demon?” Scott asked, finally thinking with a clear mind. Stefan looked sternly at Damon and vice versa. They held their glare for longer than what felt necessary before Stefan broke it.

“You got us into this mess,” was all he said before Damon sighed, downed the rest of the bourbon he somehow mysteriously got in his hand, before heading off downstairs.

“Oh sleeping beauty,” he called as he looked in through the barred door. Void was sitting directly across from the door slumped. When he heard the vampire calling for him he eerily lifted his head up to be greeted with the typical Damon smirk.

“In the mood to make a deal?”

“I’m in the mood for anything considering I’m locked in here. Is this how you treat all of your guests?”

“Only those that threaten to go behind our backs and possibly kill us. No offense.” They were engulfed in silence, each holding their own stare.

“You mentioned something about a deal?” the corner of Void’s lip quivered slightly showing his interest.

“Depends on who’s talking…Angela?”

“I’m here dimwit,” Void snapped. “You think Stiles could possibly be in control? He’s so weak, it was easy to overtake him.” Damon hummed at what Void had to say, admitting to himself that he did feel some ounce of sympathy for the boy.

“Before I tell you this special deal, I must ask what it is you want?”

“You already now the answer to that.” 

“I doubt by now that it’s chaos and strife, there’s something else; you’ll tell me or there’ll be no deal.” Void sneered as he thought of what to do.

“Believe me when I say I just want to get power. Whatever it is Katherine’s got, I want more. I’m willing to destroy her for you.”

“What’s the catch?”

“That I stay here and continue wreaking havoc. You weren’t kidding when you said this place was full of chaos. Certainly more interesting than Beacon Hills.” Void looked at the vampire waiting to hear what he would say, if he would offer the deal or not. Damon finally spoke after a few moments of deliberating in his mind.

“You can stay in Mystic Falls as long as you want, if and when we separate you from the boy.”

“You want to separate us?”

“We have a way of doing so yes,” Damon tried to make his uncertainty sound convincing.

“You care about this boy, about Stiles?”

“I don’t know him, but his friends…they’d do anything to get him back. It’s no secret that he’s dying. The longer you possess him the more he dies.” Void tried to feign innocence, as if this was news to him. “Oh don’t pretend; I could practically smell his body slowly decomposing once you took full control. By taking this deal, his friends can get him back and you can get all the strength, power, and chaos you desire.” Void’s head leaned back against the wall and he rolled it so it was upright.

“Now how could I refuse that?” he said icily with a vacant smile.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” the vampire sighed before taking his leave.

When he rejoined the group he saw that Stefan had offered water or tea to those who had requested it. He was greeted with subdued yet anxious stares but he decided to take the time to refill his glass with more bourbon before addressing them all.

“Void’s decided to go through with the separation.”

“At what cost?” Stefan was quick to ask as his brother took a long sip.

“That he stay in Mystic Falls.”

“To do what, destroy the town?” When all his brother did was take another long sip from his drink he sighed in frustration.

“Angela will still help us take Katherine down and get Elena back, and the boy will be able to go back with his friends, what’s so wrong with that?”

“Oh nothing besides the fact that our hometown would be in the hands of the most powerful demon in existence,” Stefan said sarcastically.

“We’ll deal with it once Elena is safe,” Damon said in a way he hoped would be the end of the discussion. “For now, Bonnie he’s all yours. When and where are we doing this thing?”

“Tonight when the moon is up. The spell will be more powerful and effective then rather than during the day. I’ll take the time to gather everything I need and go over it before then. Meet me at the burial site in the woods by the time the sun sets, and make sure that Angela and Stiles are asleep.”

“Both of them, that should be easy they’re in the same body,” Damon said. Bonnie gave a hard glare as she said it again.”

“Make sure they’re both asleep, or else the spell may not work to it’s full potential. It’s a true self spell, so there’s a chance either Angela or Stiles could come out of it not being the same as before. I’ll triple check everything before tonight,” she now addressed Stiles’ friends to ease their worry. “But know that there’s a high chance of your friend being the same if he and Angela are asleep when the spell is taking place.”

“Why do they both have to be asleep?” Malia questioned.

“That way neither one of them has a chance to alter something while the spell is happening. The smallest bit of influence they share could change the outcome of the spell.” The tension in the air was thick, but that was where they had left it. Bonnie excused herself so she could start getting ready, while the pack decided to head back to the hotel to rest up and prepare for the night. Something told the alpha that it was going to be a long night, so they needed all the rest they could get. He also wanted to take the time to inform the sheriff of what they had learned. The vampire brothers also managed to convince Derek to go with them to get the rest he needed, and so he couldn’t be influenced again.

“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Stefan reassured everyone as they left. “He’s not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Wanted to spend time with my roommate before we move out.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos/comments/bookmarks. If you like the story feel free to show some love.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	18. Chapter 18

_Stiles watched cross-legged on the floor as Angela walked back and forth, lightly pacing whilst biting her thumbnail. He knew she was planning something, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn’t be able to do a single thing to stop her. It pained him that he couldn’t warn his friends of the possible danger Angela posed. He saw just how well they played into her hand, just pieces coming together in her little game. He scoffed to himself, brow furrowing even deeper than he was; something the sourwolf himself would be jealous of no doubt._

_“Take it easy or your face will freeze that way,” Angela said lightly as if nothing was wrong. She was received with a hateful glare as she stopped right in front of the teen. “Aw what’s the matter?”_

_“Stop whatever evilness you have planned, I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me.” She just laughed him off as she went back to pacing, hands now behind her back._

_“Who says I’m planning something?”_

_“Don’t give me that crap,” Stiles spat out; Angela smirked._

_“Who says your friends will get hurt?” she took a glance towards him to see that he was following her every move. “As long as they don’t stand in my way then they’ll be fine, but…” she stood in front of him again. “If they try to stop me, well then I’ll just have to do something. You see Stiles, I’m fairly certain I’ll be able to get what I want.”_

_“What, just so you can manipulate people’s dreams you think they’ll answer your every beck and call?”_

_“Oh so you saw my little stunt with Derek did you?” A vicious smile played on her lips. “I’m intrigued to find out your true feelings for the wolf…”_

_“You think what you saw were Derek’s true feelings?” he chuckled out. “Oh that’s rich, the guy practically hates my guts. He’d never go for someone like me let alone someone that’s the same gender as him. He’s straight; he’s had girlfriends in the past. And how am I supposed to know you didn’t just show him what you wanted to see?” He could see her do an eye roll before sighing._

_“You don’t know how he feels about you, but I do; and whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you. The only true way to know would be if you…” she paused as her gaze lost focus, causing Stiles’ heart to suddenly drop._

_“If I what, you can’t just leave a guy hanging here.”_

_"If you ask him yourself.”_

~

Damon nearly dropped Stiles on the ground when he felt the kid moving in his arms. He and Stefan were on their way to meet Bonnie and the others in the woods; it was nearly sun down.

“Waking up are we?” he asked as he paused to put him down. He had been completely unconscious when Damon went to get him from his holding cell. The brothers had no idea how the teen was out, and instead shrugged it off before leaving.

“Where’s…where’s Derek?” Stiles asked, for some reason he felt panicked, like something bad was going to happen. “Where is he?” The brothers held a look of wariness as they heard the teen’s sudden spike of heart rate. The kid was freaking out, possibly on the verge of a panic attack.

“Stiles, Stiles calm down,” Stefan said in a demanding yet soothing voice, his hands up to show that he meant no harm. “Calm down, we’re taking you to your friends.”

“No, no don’t…w-where’s Derek? He should be here, w-where did…where did he…w-where’s Derek?” his breathing had picked up and his eyes had widened, he was starting to hyperventilate. “Derek!” the moment he started calling out for the werewolf Damon let out a frustrated sigh before grabbing him by his shoulders.

“Alright kid, go back to sleep.” Under the vampire’s compulsion Stiles abruptly calmed down, his eyelids falling as he went limp. Damon scooped him up before he could fall and once he was adjusted began walking. Stefan only sighed, his anxiety suddenly making him skeptic of what was about to happen.

It didn’t take them long until they reached the clearing, spotting Bonnie and the teen’s friends. They took notice of an unfinished circle of what looked like a mixture of certain herbs on the ground and candles spread almost haphazardly around the whole area. Damon remembered the witch saying how the more natural elements there were the better spells would turn out.

“Are they both asleep?” Bonnie asked before the vampires even approached her. Damon gave a tired “yup” before she gave them instructions. “Good, place him in the middle of the circle.” He did as was told and backed up so she could then complete the circle of herbs.

“What’s that?” he questioned as he folded his arms across his chest.

“It’s a combination of mountain ash, vervain, and salt to keep all things supernatural out and in. Like a form of protection for us; I don’t want to take any chances of letting Angela escape.”

“How will we be able to get Stiles out?” Scott questioned. “What if she uses him against us even when they’re separated?”

“I’ll break the seal once they’re released, but be ready,” she looked around to meet eyes with everyone as she spoke. “We don’t know what’s going to happen so be prepared for the worst; be ready to fight. I hope you have a way of taming or even defeated Angela if she’s out of hand?”

“Yes, a nogitsune can’t be two things at once. I’ll give Angela the bite and that should be enough to destroy her,” Scott explained.

“What about the deal she made with us?” Damon asked his brother, purposefully not looking at the group across from him.

“She’ll have no intention of helping us if she kills us Damon. It’s only a back up plan in case she decides to kill us all,” Stefan explained as Bonnie took the time to close up the circle. Lydia, who was holding the witch’s spell book, handed the book back to its rightful owner then moved to stand between Malia and Derek. It was then that the wolf noticed something in the banshee’s expression that worried him.

“Lydia,” he started as he lightly touched her elbow. “What’s wrong?” She continued to stare blankly into nothingness as she answered.

“I just feel…death.”

“You said that before,” Malia exhaled.

“No I…I’m not sure.”

“How can you not be sure?”

“Malia,” Scott chided as he came into the conversation. “Lydia, what is it, what’s wrong?”

“I feel like I need to scream…but it’s not coming.” The Beacon Hills pack suddenly looked pale and worried. Whatever the banshee was feeling, it wasn’t good when a scream was involved; whether it was released or not.

“What’s going on?” Stefan asked from across the circle.

“Lydia’s a banshee, she predicts when someone’s going to die,” Scott explained.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Damon muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Derek growled, eyes glowing a bright vibrant blue.

“Easy there puppy boy,” the vampire snapped right back. “What I mean is that the kid’s smelt like death for a few days now. It’s no secret that the longer Angela possesses him the more he dies. You mean to tell me you all haven’t smelled it on him?” He was received with forlorn looks from the shape shifters, which was enough to answer his question.

“All the more reason to separate them now,” Bonnie said with a firm yet gentle voice. “I think it’s time.” They were all standing around the circle, which was big enough to comfortably hold two people. Bonnie stood at the tip of Stiles’ head with the McCall pack to her left and the two Salvatore brothers to her right. She took one last look around at everyone before looking down at the words contained in the book she held. The wind gradually picked up and the flames on the candles danced high as she started to speak, making Lydia release a gasp of worry. Scott could feel the fear and worry coming from everyone including Derek, which surprised him. He didn’t think Derek actually cared about his friend, about the guy he considered his own brother. It was hard for him to even think about the older wolf genuinely caring about someone, but he knew it was true, that the feelings he felt coming from the so-called “sourwolf” were real. He lightly shook his head to concentrate on what was happening in front of him.

The wind that had been blowing now picked up dirt, only in the circle, and was now forming some sort of tornado-like funnel. It quickly became hard to see the singular body lying within since so much dirt and leaves had been picked up. Just as Bonnie’s voice reached its loudest dynamic the funnel became thicker, closing off the view of the view of the body from all eyes. As quickly as everything had escalated, as soon as the witch stopped talking it all ended. The funnel of dirt and leaves dissipated into nothing, revealing two identical bodies lying next to each other.

Time froze.

~

“I’m in,” she purred with a glistening red smirk. Void smiled, pleased that she agreed to his deal.

“Good.”

“Do you want something to drink?” she asked, as if she suddenly remembered her manners. “There’s not much other than blood.”

“As tempting as that sounds…” before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by mumbling from a corner of the room. “On second thought…” he drifted as he made his way over to the body. The poor soul was still alive; the dead lifeless bloodied corpse of his friend lay on top of him. His eyes went wide with fear upon seeing Void approach with the look of hunger sparking its eyes.

“Aw no need to be afraid of me,” he purred. “After all, I am just a helpless teenage boy. What harm could I do to you?” He knelt down to remove the body off of the man and placed a hand on his arm to comfort him.

“That’s it, calm down,” he soothed as he felt the shivering and shaking ease up. “This won’t hurt…much.” Before the unfortunate man saw it coming, Void death gripped his arm before forcing his other hand through the man’s chest to grab his heart. The combination of shock and fear was enough to send the still beating heart into record-breaking speeds. It wouldn’t surprise Void if the man died of a heart attack instead of him crumbling the heart in his own hand. The amount of fear that surged through him was satisfying, but he knew it would never be enough. However it was nice to have a pick me up from time to time. He released a content sigh as he stood up, eyes closed until he reached his full height.

“This deal,” Katherine started as she now kept her distance after what she just saw. “When does it come into play?” Void had a content smile on his lips as he made his way back across the room.

“You are aware of my current situation yes, how I’m constantly under watch wherever I go?” he made casual conversation as he walked behind the bar to use a sink to rinse the blood from his hands. He continued on without listening for a response from the woman.

“Keep eyes on the vampires and werewolves until they find a way to separate me from this body,” he looked up to lock eyes with her.

“They can do that?”

“If they figure it out yes. That will be your chance.”

“What will happen to you, with the separating?” Void straightened up as he dried his hands off.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be keeping everyone preoccupied. It will be the perfect moment for you to finally get rid of those two imbeciles. You’ll finally be free of them; won’t have to worry about them stopping your master plans on getting power and revenge.” Katherine smirked, hand now resting on her sharp hip.

“I like power,” she hummed. “And revenge.”

“Just stay close and you’ll know when the time is right.” By now Void had made his way back around the bar and to the entrance so he could make his leave. He was halfway out the door when he turned back to hear what the woman had to say.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

~

Screaming erupted from one of the bodies, making everyone jump back in shock. The body was quick to stand up and once its eyes were opened, they all knew who it was.

“It’s Angela!” Malia cried once she saw the whites of the eyes of the body in front of her.

“She looks out of control Bon,” Damon called. The body was trying everything in its power to escape the circle before it settled its gaze on the unmoving body beside it.

“She’s gonna go after Stiles,” Scott started to panic. “Bonnie, you need to break the seal.” The witch hesitated, for reasons unknown, but moved once Derek yelled for her to break it just as the body took a step. As soon as she broke the circle she stepped out from where she was hiding. In all her ferocious feminine glory, Katherine was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute...life happened...lack of motivation (to do anything) happened...(socially distanced + mask wearing) vacation happened...and now we're here.
> 
> Also, if you didn't catch it, the middle break where it's Void and Katherine is a flashback to chapter 15 (I think it's chapter 15...)
> 
> I'll be uploading daily. Story is already done, but would love to hear your thoughts as you go! Leave a comment/kudos/bookmark etc. if you feel like it. Thanks
> 
> ~Next Chapter Soon


	19. Chapter 19

_It’s a weird feeling, being possessed. One moment you think you have control over your body and its limbs, over your mind and thoughts, and the next you don’t. Someone else is controlling you, speaking for you, thinking for you. All you have to do is sit back and watch, because if you even think about taking back control you’ll somehow get injured. Either you get threatened or your friends get threatened without realizing it. It’s a lose/lose situation unless you give up complete control._

_I gave up. I gave up complete control, and now my friends are going to pay for it; they can’t help me, I can’t even help myself…_

_Scott, my brother from the beginning, my best friend through thick and thin, who has gone through so much, I can’t imagine what losing me would do to him. He barely kept it together after Allison. He’s a true alpha, but even that won’t stop the fact that he’d lose himself completely if he lost his closest friend…_

_Malia, my admitted ex-girlfriend by this point…my first girlfriend…the one who made me see my potential in things, who helped me see my importance. She would be hurt, but she’s strong; I know she’d recover quickly._

_Lydia, the love of my life for as long as I could remember until she wasn’t…I’ll admit that we’re better off as close friends, but she’ll always have a place in my heart. It’s safe to say that between me and Allison we were the only ones who knew just how skilled she is, how smart and educated. She’s amazing, and I know the person she’ll someday meet and settle down with will be the luckiest guy ever._

_I can’t even bring myself to think about my dad, but I know he loves me, and that my loss would be utterly devastating._

_Why am I thinking all of these terrible thoughts; thoughts one would think when they’re on their deathbed?_

_Because I gave up, I completely gave up._

_And I don’t know if I’ll ever be back…_

~

Scott quickly ran into the circle, claws and fangs galore, intent of fulfilling out his promise of taking down Angela. The Beacon Hills group knew the only way to defeat a nogitsune was to bite it, to turn it into something else, for it cannot be two things at once. With red eyes ablaze he leaped over the still unmoving unconscious body and grabbed the other by the arms forcing it back. The body in his grip started to push against him, an attempt to get him off, but he was quick to carry the deed. It all happened in a rushed fashion, a preceding growl before the clenching of fangs in the forearm. All noise seemed to dissipate from the alpha’s mind, his instincts taking full control. He believed he had done the right thing, that he had successfully gotten rid of another terrible threat and danger to everyone. But the horrid screaming he heard said otherwise. The body, now beneath him, had gone limp, the screaming not only coming from him but to the side somewhere. When he opened his eyes to find the face, he expected to see Void’s devilish glare, but instead…brown eyes…brown eyes in extreme agony. Upon seeing normal eyes he dropped everything and backed up as far as he could, blood tingeing his teeth and seeping into his tongue.

“S-Stiles?” Scott whimpered out, shock engulfing all of his features. He glanced around to see who else was screaming and saw that the vampire duo had been impaled with sticks and hat they were fighting with the girl they had met days ago.

“W-what’s…what’s going on?” he muttered to himself. His heart was beating what felt like a million times faster than it should. The alpha had unknowingly backed up so that he was in close proximity to the unmoving body on the ground. No one but Derek noticed that it had started to move in a way that would grab the young alpha.

“Scott!” he called and pushed him out of the way just before the body grabbed him. 

“Oh Derek,” the body groaned. “Now why’d you have to spoil the good fun?”

“Let go of me Void,” Derek snapped trying to escape Void’s clutches. Void only laughed at the thought and moved them so that he could see the gang and so that Stiles was just to his left. The fighting in the background didn’t bother him one bit.

“Looks as if things didn’t go to plan did they?” he took a sympathetic glance towards Stiles who was now cradling his arm. “Pity.”

“What did you do?” Scott demanded, rage quickly taking control of his emotions.

“Now, now little alpha, the question is not what I did, but what you did. You bit your best friend…against his will.” They could hear the laughter seeping out as he spoke. It was clear Void had planned this all along, that they had all played into their hands. This was what he wanted. Scott just yelled in clear frustration, slightly worrying his pack beside him while Derek struggled even more to get out of Void’s grasp.

“Calm down little wolfy,” Void cooed into his ear. He placed a hand over Derek’s heart. “My your wolf is going stir crazy, anxious to get out and run about…” Derek could physically feel disgust at the fact that Void was so close to his ear and felt like cringing, but before he could try another failed attempt at getting away from his he felt something in his mind click. A whispering by his ear started and stopped as if it had never happened, and without warning Void practically threw him towards Stiles.

“We need to get out of here now,” Bonnie said as she held her book close. The wind started to pick up again, leaves blowing every which way.

“What about your friends?” Lydia asked as she looked in her direction for the first time since Void’s newfound awakening. “Your nose is bleeding…”

“They can handle themselves, we need to leave now!”

“What’s going on?” Malia started to question.

“It’s Angela, she’s summoning magic to make her…body stronger.”

“Then we need to get her now!” Scott growled. Without hesitation him, Malia, Kira (with her sword), and Parrish all rushed Void. Lydia and Bonnie stayed back, the banshee taking care of the witch in her weakened state.

Void, eyes magically glowing a bright white, created an energy barrier that he was able to push out, throwing everyone in the immediate area back a few yards. With the smirk of death plastered on his face, he strolled over towards Katherine, who was just starting to get up to her feet. 

“You haven’t killed them yet?” he practically growled, disappointment evident.

“If you haven’t noticed, there’s two of…” she was cut off by Void lifting her up by her throat until her feet couldn’t touch the ground.

“A strong, powerful demon like yourself, shouldn’t have any problem killing two measly little vampires unless…” his grip tightened. “Unless you still have feelings for them.” The void look Katherine thought she was giving was enough to answer Void’s suspicions. “Pathetic,” he smiled before digging his hand into her gest and ripping her heart out. As he did so he absorbed every amount of pain she felt in her final moments. Every. Last. Ounce of pain.

“Oh that can’t be good,” Damon mumbled as he pulled out the vervain-laced stake, which for some reason was nowhere near his heart.

“We gotta get out of here,” his brother stiffly stated as he tried getting up. They each took a glance towards Void, who was still sucking every last bit of power from Katherine’s unmoving body.

“At least he got rid of her,” Damon stated before pulling out his brother’s stake.

“We have to leave now!” Bonnie was yelling as Void dropped the body from his hands. Her orders snapped the brothers out of their moment and they quickly, or as fast as they could, made their way towards Damon’s car.

“Derek, get Stiles out of here!” Scott ordered as Lydia and Kira helped Bonnie get away. “Malia, Parrish, and I will hold him off so you can get away.”

“What about you guys?” Derek questioned as he pulled Stiles up, choosing to ignore his protest and slight groan of pain.

“We need to make sure Void doesn’t follow any of us in order to be safe. Now go!” With some hesitation, Derek trudged forward as fast as he could to get away from the sudden commotion of wind, dirt, and leaves. Since Stiles was semi-conscious they couldn’t get away as fast as the wolf wanted them to, so he scooped the teen into his arms and started to really run for it. Derek ran until he reached his rental car, carefully put Stiles in, and drove off to nowhere.

“Where are we going?” Stiles mumbled out, his hand still grasping at his arm where the bite lay.

“I don’t know.”

“You’re not taking me to a hospital are you?”

“No of course not.” They sat in silence, the hum of the car engine the only noise…besides Stiles’ frantically beating heart. It was starting to get on the wolf’s nerves.

“Why do you look like you’re gonna hit the first person you see?”

“Your heart’s beating really fast,” was all he said.

“Well after everything that just happened yeah no shit. I’d be surprised if it wasn’t. What, am I supposed to be calm and collected after having almost been killed? You now I thought I was actually gonna die right, traumatic experience and all. I swear my life started flashing before my eyes. And in all honesty I think a fast beating heart is the least of my worries right now.” Derek only growled in light frustration.

“At least I know it’s you and not Void.” He actually felt humbled at the fact that the teen was talking like his usual self now.

“Scott didn’t bite him did he…” he asked already knowing the answer. It took him a few minutes to build up the courage to ask his next question. “I’m gonna turn aren’t I?” Derek glanced over to see the wide brown eyes staring back, worry filling their gaze.

“Since you’re not bleeding or coughing up black blood then…yes.” For some reason those words held weight. They both knew the answer, but hearing them spoken out loud gave the situation more seriousness and gravitas. For as long as Derek had known Stiles, the teen had wanted nothing to do with actually being a supernatural. For as long as Stiles had known about the supernatural, he had no doubt always admired the idea, but never dreamed of it happening to him. He wasn’t cut out to be a supernatural creature, hell he and his dad just found out about them within the span of three years. It was all new to them, everything. Even Derek, who’d been round the supernatural his whole life, was experiencing new things and creatures. Now Stiles was being thrown head first into the unpredictable world. 

“Stop it,” Derek said sharply.

“Stop what?”

“You’re worrying yourself to death thinking about everything. Calm down, you’ll be alright.” 

“Me, calm down? How can you even say that, you know there’s a chance I won’t even become a werewolf. You take a form that best suits your personality. For all I know, I’d be a little squirrel or something cause of how squeamish and unfocused I always am, after what happened to Jackson and all. Derek, I’m not gonna be cut out to be a werewolf are you kidding me? Ok first of all I don’t even look it, and I know about all the upgrades getting the bite will give you but seriously, I’ll be the most awkward werewolf in existence. People will question why I got the bite just because of that…wait does the bite cure ADHD? Cause just by that alone I’ll be a completely different person…”

“Stiles! Just stop talking!” The teen quickly closed his mouth. He leaned back in his seat and looked absently out the window, subconsciously rubbing the bite.

“I’m scared Derek,” he whispered without turning his head. Derek saw a tear fall down his cheek as he looked down to his lap. His inner wolf was whining at the fact that Stiles felt terrified and was still so shaken at everything that had happened, so with a light sigh he moved his hand to touch his shoulder.

He figured he’d just take Stiles back to the hotel the group was staying at so he could get a nice shower and sleep in a comfy bed. A few minutes later, as he pulled onto the road the hotel was on, he noticed his hand was making comforting circles on the boy’s upper back; Stiles now lightly sobbing with his head still down. After parking the car, he got out and rushed to the passenger side to open the door for the teen. They stood facing each other, Derek looking at the boy, Stiles looking at his feet. With a small sniffle, he lifted his head to meet the light hazel eyes before forcing himself at the man. Derek welcomed him with open arms, and tightly embraced him as the teen crumbled into tears yet again.

“It’ll be ok Stiles,” he soothed as he slowly rocked from side to side. “It’ll all be ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment/kudos/etc. if you'd like, and thanks to those who already did!
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	20. Chapter 20

_“I’m scared dad,” a young Stilinski told his dad. He had climbed to the highest point in his backyard tree and was now too scared to come back down. The sheriff, who had passed his duty of checking the grill to his wife, stood arms ready just under his son._

_“Don’t worry kid,” he reassured. “I’ll always be here to catch you when you fall.” The leaves rustled as Stiles adjusted himself so he could better see his dad._

_“Promise?”_

_“I promise, I got you.” A few seconds later the young six, almost seven, year-old, was in his arms with tears prickling at his eyes. Looking down to ask what was wrong he noticed the small hands donned some small cuts from the bark._

_“It’s ok kid, we’ll have mom check you out and then after eat some hot dogs and hamburgers.” He placed his son down and saw him run into his mother’s arms. If the sheriff had a camera he would’ve taken a picture._

_If he had known that day marked the start of the end of Claudia’s good days…_

~

“Dad?” Stiles asked into the phone.

“Stiles,” his father questioned. “Is it really you?”

“Yeah, yeah its me. I’m me.” For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to say he wasn’t possessed anymore for fear it would happen again, since things usually end up coming in threes and all that.

“Where are you, are you coming home?” Stiles sighed as he leaned against a dresser in the hotel room Derek had taken him to. The wolf had left to give the teen time to speak to his father.

“I don’t know when we’re coming back, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m ok.” He heard his dad sigh in relief, which didn’t ease the nerves quickly building up in his stomach.

“Why do I get the feeling that’s not all? What aren’t you telling me, what is the nogitusne still on the loose?”

“W-well yeah but…”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m sure Scott has a plan to get it.”

“Dad that’s not it…” Stiles sighed again, which told his dad that he was frustrated. “Dad, something happened. They managed to separate me from the nogitsune, but…I…I got bit…by Scott.” The line was silent but the teen knew his dad was still there.

“Ok, so you’re gonna be like Scott now; a werewolf. We can work with that, we can deal with it.”

“Dad,” Stiles cried out as tears streamed down his face yet again. “Dad I’m scared…”

“Don’t worry kid,” the familiar words were an instant reassurance. “I’ll always be here for you. Even though I’m not there physically, you can always count on my being on your side.” Stiles felt a warmth rush over his being. It really was no secret that his dad wasn’t the best after his mother died. They admittedly went through a rough patch. Alcohol became his father’s closest companion, the closer they got, the farther away Stiles got. Their relationship over time got better but it was never back to how things were before. In fact, if it weren’t for the supernatural their relationship probably would’ve never improved the way it had. He could only hope that it would continue to improve once he got home.

“Thanks dad.”

“I love you son,” Stiles could’ve sworn his dad sounded proud.

“I love…” A painful groan cut off his words. The warmth he felt earlier wasn’t just his imagination; he was really burning up and sweating. His arm, where the bite was, began hurting as well as his gut.

“Stiles, Stiles what is it?” he could hear his dad worrying over the phone. As soon as he opened his mouth to respond another wave of pain skyrocketed through his body forcing him to his knees. Over all the pain he heard yelling, and it didn’t dawn on him until after he managed to hang up the call that it was coming from him. He couldn’t understand why it was happening now, he was relatively calm not angry. The only emotion he’s been feeling was fear but that couldn’t have triggered this…this…whatever transition this was. This couldn’t be how a normal transition felt. His whole body felt like it was on fire. There’s no way Scott, Malia, Derek, heck all of the weres he knew went through this much pain. If he was scared before then there was no doubt he was absolutely terrified now.

~

Once Stiles knew where the room was Derek decided to go for a quick run in an attempt to calm his wolf. It had been going insane the whole day from all the stress and anxiety. He had made his way across the parking lot and slipped into the dark forest unnoticed. In an attempt to keep his shirt clean he took it off and placed it neatly on a tree stump. With a sigh he started a light jog in the unfamiliar territory. Since his arrival to Mystic Falls he never thought to worry about who owned the land. He only knew the west coast and New York since he and Laura had lived there for a few years. They had gotten permission from the local alpha if they could stay with the promise of not expanding. Laura’s plan was to stay until Derek finished college, which he has yet to do.

With a leap over a fallen log he forced himself to think of something else. That is, he wanted to think of something else, but the only other thing to think about was what Void whispered to him earlier. He couldn’t think about that, but it was plaguing his mind. While his wolf has been antsy all day, its practically been going crazy ever since Void’s words were spoken. It was definitely not English he whispered, but possibly Latin? It must’ve had something to do with his wolf no doubt, but could it have been to make him more susceptible to letting the wolf take control?

A sharp pain shot through his head out of nowhere causing him to flinch and trip over his feet. With a loud groan he slammed into the forest ground. More pain surged through his body, a pain he’s never felt before. His whole body felt like it was on fire. As he lay writhing on the ground he wracked through his brain if he knew anything that could be happening to him. The moment another wave of pain hit him a memory of his mom appeared…

_“Mom do we have to do this now?” a teenage Laura complained. She sat at the end of the couch while her two younger siblings took up the middle._

_“Yes, it’s important we have this conversation now. I know you’ve already heard this dear, but I wanted you here to support Derek and Cora. Derek,” she now addressed him. “As you know you’re approaching puberty. Your body is going to go through changes…”_

_“Oh why does Cora have to be here for this?” Laura sighed. “Wait, is there something wrong?”_

_“No, no of course not,” Talia lightly chided. Derek could tell his sister wasn’t convinced purely because he wasn’t. Talia sighed before continuing. “Your body and your wolf will go through some changes. As you become a man, your wolf will pull harder and will want to have the bigger influence. You’ll need to learn to control him and reign him in, if he never threatens to loose control.” Derek took a minute to think of what he was just told before speaking._

_“So he’s going to get stronger?” his mother nodded in affirmation. Dropping his eyes for a second as he thought, he became more accepting of what his mother was telling him. “Will the change be harder then, will it hurt more?”_

_“It may be yes, but once you find your anchor it’ll become effortless.”_

_“Will Derek be a wolf like you mommy?” Cora asked full of excitement. She loved seeing her mother in her complete wolf form, a rarity for all werewolves. Intrigued by the idea Derek spoke again._

_“Will I, will I be a wolf too…like you?” Laura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as their mother placed herself on her knees in front of the boy and took his hands._

_“That is something that will take time my love. Only special alphas in our family have this ability. One day if you ever become an alpha, you may…but not now.”_

_“You said it would hurt more as I get older…does it hurt to turn into a full wolf?” Talia hesitated a moment, which caught Laura’s full attention._

_“The first time I changed, I thought my body was on fire. It came in waves until it felt as if my limbs were extending. My shoulders visciously shuddered…”_

_“Mom,” Laura warned. Talia’s gaze came back into focus and she noticed the slightly terrified looks of Derek and Cora._

_“Oh my babies,” Talia sighed as she brought them in for a hug. “Don’t worry. You’ll both grow strong, and you’ll learn how to get control. You always have your pack to help you, and to love you…”_

Another wave hit, and this time Derek could’ve sworn it felt like his arms were extending. _I’m turning into a wolf_ , he thought as he moved so he was on his hands and knees. In the middle of the woods the trees heard the sounds of a groaning man, turn into those of a howling wolf.

~

The wolf was taking him farther and farther away from the hotel, from Stiles. Derek had planned to stay near in case the teen needed him for any reason. Why was he going away from him? He forced his wolf, himself, to come to a stop and catch his breath. Panting hard, he took a minute to observe his surroundings. Everything from his sense of smell, to his sight was enhanced even more than his human form. Human form, what a weird thought, weird but at the same time completely normal. His mother knew what this felt like, what the sensations he was feeling were like. He wished she were still around to guide him through all of this. With a small and slight emotionally pained whine he started back towards the hotel at a light trot. It was easy for him to know where to go since his scent trail was still fresh.

As he got closer, stopping a second to pick up his discarded pants and shoes, he started to hear the heartbeats of a few people. Hotel guests making their way into the lobby, going up the stairs to their rooms; it was a small hotel. It wasn’t until he arrived to his shirt when he heard a frantic heartbeat. His ears immediately perked up and he stood on all fours frozen like a statue. It was Stiles. _He’s in danger_ , Derek thought. His wolf yearned to go to the boy so badly, to make sure he wasn’t in pain or worse. As he was about to sprint towards the hotel parking lot his human side took full control. It wouldn’t look good if a wolf darted into a crowd of people through a hotel. As if it were second nature he transformed back into his human form. A second later, after fiercely pulling his pants up and slipping his shoes back on, he full out sprinted back to the parking lot. When he reached the pavement he resorted to fast walking to avoid any onlookers. A minute later he was bounding in through the door to the room Stiles was in, his heartbeat even more frantic, if possible.

“Stiles?” he called out panting as he scanned the room. Everything reeked of anxiety and fear, something Stiles admittedly smelt like a lot. “Stiles where are you?” he called out again, this time noticing the discarded clothes on the floor, his phone beside them. As he took a step closer into the room a whimper sounded from near the bed. It was different though, not the average human whimper but small and…animalistic. He still saw no sign of the boy when he reached the bed, but decided to check underneath in case he was pulling an Isaac. Derek recalls his old beta doing that on one occasion…

“Stiles?” he asked gently as his check became perpendicular to the floor. In the darkness he could make out a small bundle cowering in fear, a bundle that looked to have fur and…a tail. Without thinking Derek let out a low growl to get the animal to look at him. He had to see its eyes; he had to find out if it was really Stiles. The critter flinched before slowly lifting its head up to lock eyes with the wolf’s.

“Stiles, it’s me Derek. You’re safe with me,” Derek said in an authoritative yet calm voice. “I need you to come out from beneath the bed for me. Can you do that for me?” The head quickly dipped back down into its furry tail. “Come on, I can help change you back. I bet that’s what you want, and I bet you’re freaking out over what just happened to you.” The head slowly came back up and the tail slightly unraveled. Derek held a hand out to help ease Stiles out from his hiding place. Slowly but surely Derek was holding what looked like a…fox. Stiles was sniffing the wolf’s human body and even gently licked his palm, which held his little paws. In this moment Derek was glad Stiles didn’t turn into a “normal” werewolf. He agreed with the teen in that the wolf life didn’t suit him, but a fox however. The thought also deeply disturbed him too. The nogitsune, the trickster demon, was a relative of the kitsune, which shows itself as a fox. He had no doubt that if he was thinking this then Stiles was too; he didn’t want the teen to think he was like this because of the demon. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Stiles basically head butting his stomach, most likely his way of saying he was ready to become human again.

“Ok,” Derek started as he placed the fox on the floor in front of him. “Just imagine being human again. Imagine you have your hands and legs, the rest should just kick in.” The fox gave a sound resembling a snort as if Stiles was saying _that sounds convincing. You sure you know what you’re doing sourwolf?_

“Just believe me and try,” Derek curtly added. He stood up and stepped back to give the fox some space. About a minute later with no changes Derek was going to say something until he noticed the fox’s legs extending and fur start to recede. Quickly realizing that Stiles was going to be naked, he turned around and about half a minute later he heard the teen’s normal breathing.

“What the hell happened?” Stiles practically gasped. A split second after he noticed that he was standing in his birthday suit and abruptly flung the throw blanket from the bed around his shoulders.

“Are you ok?” Derek asked nonchalantly.

“If you mean decent then yeah, you can turn around.” The wolf did so, seeing that the boy was completely flushed. “How did you know what to do? Why did I change, it’s no where near the full moon…I mean, we have a few more nights but still. Also I wasn’t angry when I changed, which I know isn’t the only thing that can start the change but let’s face it for most of you it’s anger. Except for Scott actually, his was a…of course, a raised heartbeat. I was freaking out cause I had just told my dad everything that had happened to me. But he said things would be fine…”

“Stiles calm down or else you’ll change again,” Derek deadpanned.

“Well excuse me for being concerned about everything! Derek I turned into a freaking fox! I hid under the bed cause I could fit and I was scared of when you came in. Also how did you know I was freaking out anyway? You were panting as if you had run from where ever you were.”

“I was in the woods running…”

“At night, in the middle of nowhere?” Derek gave him a pointed look showing his irritation at the fact that he got interrupted.

“My wolf has been antsy and anxious all day. Adding the fact that Void whispered something to me, it just kicked my wolf into overdrive. I had to get it to release the building up tension, so I went for a run. Next thing I know I’m in pain on the ground and turning into…into a wolf.” That really got the teen’s attention, he was now sitting on the corner of the bed, blanket still tightly wrapped around him.

“A wolf, like a real full fledged four-legged wolf?” Derek nodded. “That sounds like what happened to me. The pain just came out of nowhere, completely caught me off guard. It felt like my body was on fi…sorry bad choice of words.”

“No I get it. It was the same for me.”

“So you’ve never changed into a full wolf until Void whispered some voodoo into your ear? And no one in your family was able to do that?”

“My mother could, and a few other relatives in the family, but it’s a rarity in all werewolves.”

“This has got magic written all over it. Think about it, we were both involved with Void’s or Angela’s magic before we left. Maybe some of it was still in our systems and didn’t wear off until we got back. That would explain why we changed at almost the same time, and probably why I fully shifted into a fox. Oh god, I’m a fox because of the nogitsune aren’t I? The trickster demon fox spirit mixed with the bite from Scott turned me into a fox.” Derek knew at this point the boy was going to worry himself into an early grave, so he kneeled down in front of him and took his hands in his to calm him down.

“Stiles, you are a fox because you’re clever, fast, and resourceful. It has nothing to do with the nogitsune. The form you take is a reflection of yourself, that holds true with this. You’re more a fox than a wolf, be glad it wasn’t anything worse.” They sat in silence, Stiles looking down at his hands, which were still being gently cupped in Derek’s. He knew he couldn’t hide his feelings of comfort from him, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it just yet. He just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted, the feeling of Derek’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna warn you all now that the end of the story is where you start to see my indecisiveness really come out. When I was writing this story (now years ago omg) I didn't know what I wanted Stiles to be...anyways, I've started writing the sequel so things will become clearer in that storyline.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos/etc. if you'd like and thanks to those who already did! The end is near.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	21. Chapter 21

_Things in Beacon Hills were quiet for quite some time, before Peter Hale went rabid of course. I was actually quite surprised it happened so late; I thought for sure it would happen fast. What happened to the Hale family was horrible and out of line from the hunters involved. However if it weren’t for that incident Scott and his pack wouldn’t be where they are today._

_Of course they wouldn’t have had to deal with all the hardships and death…but he wouldn’t be a werewolf, let alone an alpha; Derek would’ve never become an alpha had Peter not gone rabid, Laura would still be alive too. All of those kids would’ve had somewhat normal teenage lives._

_Except for one…I’ve had my suspicions for quite some time now. Especially hints his mother would leave here and there about town. I couldn’t act on them though. I’d need permission from her, well from his father since she passed…and from my alpha, which I lost…assuming now it might be Scott, but with training I’m sure things will change…_

_Things in Beacon Hills were quiet for quite some time. I have a feeling it will be a while until they are quiet again._

~

Once he felt better, and Derek had let go of his hands, something he didn’t think he’d miss, he stood up to pick up his clothes. The wolf had turned to give him some privacy. He was forced to quickly turn back however, when he heard the boy’s heartbeat almost double its speed. He saw that the teen had managed to get his pants on and was now struggling to get his shirt on. Derek was by his side in an instant pulling the shirt over the boy’s head.

"Stiles…”

“Derek…I don’t feel…” that was all Stiles was able to get out before passing out where he stood. Derek could feel the panic slowly rising in his chest as the seconds ticked by while he held Stiles’ unconscious body. He carefully dragged him back to the bed where he laid him on his back. From what he could see, the teen looked fine, but he was burning up. He also couldn’t ignore the rate his heart was beating. Feeling as if time were of the essence, as it usually was with his luck, he whipped out his phone and called the only person he thought would have the most knowledge of this type of situation.

“Derek, it’s been a while. How are you doing?”

“Deaton…it’s Stiles, I need your help.”

“Well bring him by the clinic and I’ll…”

“No you have to tell me over the phone, we’re in Virginia.”

“Oh,” the doctor was only slightly before resuming. “Tell me what’s wrong.” Derek was quick to tell the emissary everything while taking glances at Stiles to make sure he was still ok.

“Are you sure Stiles didn’t have any magic in him when he got bit?”

“We both thought that was what caused our transformations, the magic wearing off, that we were out of range of Void’s hold.”

“That might be the case for you, but I believe it’s different for Stiles.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when Stiles was able to make a complete mountain ash circle around the club Jackson was at?”

“Yes, he wasn’t sure he could finish it since he was running out, but he did it.”

“I believe the reason why he was successful is because he’s a spark, and what happens when a supernatural gets bitten by another supernatural?”

“His body’s forcing the bite out, it’s rejecting it without killing him, like what happened with Lydia.”

“Very good.”

“So you’re saying he’ll be fine then?”

“Not necessarily. Since I’m not there in person I can’t determine if dark magic is at play. He would have no doubt been exposed to it when he was possessed by this second nogitsune, which I wished you’d told me about. Had I known I could’ve been with you the whole time.”

“Things moved pretty fast. So what should we do?”

“The best thing I can recommend is to get someone there to see if there’s any dark magic in him. If there is, it will corrupt his being and true spirit.”

“How can I tell that?”

“Well, you mentioned that he has a rapid heartbeat and is burning up, the longer he lasts like that the higher the chance corruption could take place. Sooner rather than later is your best bet.”

“When is it not?” Derek muttered under his breath while rubbing a hand over his face. He was about to hang up but was stopped by the doctor.

“One last thing, you should know that he isn’t going to be the same, no matter how long it takes. The amount of stress his body has been in, after being possessed twice by two very different yet very powerful nogitsunes…I just want to warn you, that’s all.” Derek cast a longing sorrowful look at the boy.

“Thank you,” was all he said before hanging up and texting Scott.

~

Damon sighed before quickly downing his bourbon as one after the other made their way into his house. He had seriously thought he’d had enough of the mystery gang once Katherine was killed but alas, here they all were in his living room yet again.

“Oh yes, please come in,” he sarcastically announced from his spot on the couch.

“We didn’t know where else to go,” Lydia said as she and Kira placed a worn out Bonnie in the adjacent chair.

“I thought here would be best for us to talk about what just happened,” Scott added. “And to plan ahead.”  
“Well Angela, surprisingly, upheld her end of the bargain so we can’t do anything to stop her,” Damon announced somewhat gleefully.

“What so now you’re just gonna let Angela…Void…whatever, run over everyone in this town?” Malia demanded.

“Until she wants more power yes,” Stefan spoke. “We… _Damon_ agreed to let her have Mystic Falls, but her main goal is to get more power.”

“The only way she got the power she needed though was through magic,” Scott said as he thought out loud. “So the probability of her hurting people for blood is low right?”

“Angela is a witch at heart, and it’s apparent no demon is going to shake that from her,” Bonnie stated.

“Since witches use their powers from nature, the moon cycles determine how powerful they’re going to be.”

“Like how the full moon is when werewolves are most powerful?” Scott asked.

“Yes, although depending on the power she needs or is wielding, the moon doesn’t have to be full. It could be half or even new.”

“So if she’s physically powerful during those times, would areas harnessing the magic she needs also be powerful too?” Lydia questioned, she barely waiting for the witch to finish nodding until she started asking her next question. “Areas like this town or say ancient powerful trees?”

“The nemeton,” Parrish muttered. Bonnie and the two vampire brothers stilled at the word.

“You know of it?” Scott asked. The three shared glances before Bonnie cleared her throat.

“There are more than one and they can be anything. For Mystic Falls the bell in the clock tower would be our equivalent glared at him. “What, did you expect me to say, that now that she’s had a taste of just how powerful she became and now she’s probably craving for more or something?”

“You’re not wrong,” this time the kitsune spoke up. “I mean, if the last nogitusne was anything to compare…there…there must be something about Stiles that fuels them. And with Angela using whatever Stiles’ ‘power’ or ‘ability’ be, and adding it the power she gained from all of those bus accidents, that vampire she killed, and this town in general…I-I guess I’m just trying to say that we shouldn’t be surprised if Angela/Void really is addicted to power now.” Scott thought it cute how she thought out loud, and then visibly shrunk in on herself once she realized she was talking too much. He however couldn’t shake the truth from what she stated though…that there might be something about Stiles that seemed to fuel the supernatural, or at least nogitsunes.

“Whatever her motive is, her main focus right now is to get more power,” Bonnie said, getting them back on topic. “If it’s true that you have a nemeton where you’re from, it’ll only be a matter of time until Angela goes back there.”

“But why wouldn’t she have gotten the power from it when she was already there?” Parrish questioned.

“She wasn’t strong enough,” Lydia answered as she put the pieces together. “She must only be able to absorb power like that if she has her own body. I mean, the longer she possessed Stiles the more the deteriorated…if she needed a host body in order to get strong enough to leave it, getting _that_ much power would’ve definitely killed him before she had the chance to separate.”

“She’ll no doubt stay in the area, or at least the east coast, until she’s strong enough to venture out.”

“How long do you think that will be?” Scott asked, worried for his pack and family back home.

“Who knows? Whenever she gets a lot of power, it seems to take a lot of energy out of her. It’s hard to tell now if with the more power she gets more energy or less, but my guess would be at least a few months.”

“But we need to remember that she’s also part fox, a trickster; she could come at any moment. She’d want to catch us by surprise,” Kira informed.

“Good point,” Scott gave a small smile to the girl. “We’ll have to train then when we get back. Maybe Deaton has a few suggestions for us.” He made his way to the door, the pack following close behind. “Thank you for helping us.”

“We should be thanking you too,” Stefan said as he, his brother, and Bonnie met them in the foyer.

“Keep that kid safe, don’t want anymore supernaturals possessing him,” Damon smirked.

“Let us know if Angela makes an appearance, I’ll do the same,” Bonnie said. The pack all said their goodbyes and left; Scott, being the last one to say his farewell, was cut off by his phone ringing in his pocket.

“Scott?” Kira asked. The young alpha looked up with worried eyes, looking at his pack before quickly turning toward the witch.

“It’s Derek…something’s wrong with Stiles.”

~

Close to thirty minutes passed until the rest of the pack entered the hotel room with Bonnie in tow. The witch was informed of the whole situation on their way over. Lydia even took it upon herself to get the witch in contact with Deaton.

“What?” she shrugged as Kira and Malia questioned her decision. “I wanted to make sure she knew everything.”

“You know what to do?” Derek asked as they huddled around the bed Stiles was on.

“I have an idea…”

“An idea?”

“Hey cut her some slack,” Scott defended. “She just got thrown into all of this.”

“It’s ok; I’ve never had to do this before but from everything you’ve all told me, I think I know what to do.” She reached into her bag and gave out candles. “Light these and hold them, standing in a circle around him, like you’re doing now. Don’t move once I start…I don’t know how high the flames will get…” A few questioning glances were cast her way but they followed her instructions. Once the flames were lit and the circle was made, she placed her arms out so they were just above Stiles’ body, palms down. Taking a deep breath, she began a cleansing ritual she had read about. True to her word, the fire on each candlewick increased in strength, a mysterious wind swirling around the room. Derek could hear Stiles’ heart beating, still the fast rhythm. He nearly yelled for the witch to stop when he heard his heart rate get even fast, but he held it in when he saw beads of sweat form on the witch’s brow. She was working hard for people she didn’t even know; it was unspeakable how kind she was. He tried to keep that in mind as he kept his wolf at bay, which became nearly impossible once Stiles started thrashing and screaming. The vibe in the room quickly went from cleansing to exorcism in a matter of seconds. Just as quickly as it had started though, within a blink of an eye, it was over. The flames of all the candles were out, and Bonnie kneeled over panting with her hands on her knees.

“Are you ok?” Lydia asked as she helped her into a chair.

“I’ll be fine,” the witch panted. “He had something dark in him…it fought back…but I think I got it out. Your emissary…he’ll be able to tell when you get back. But, he should be fine…for now.” Derek scanned Stiles’ body and felt his forehead. His temperature was going down, and his heart rate was back to normal. It was as if he was sleeping.

“His fever is definitely breaking, and his heart is back to normal,” he announced to the non-were’s in the room. “Thank you Bonnie.” She could tell he meant it and was sincere so she gave an earnest nod. “We should give him some room.”

“Come on, I’ll help you to your room. I’ll order some room service and make sure you’re better before you leave,” Lydia said to Bonnie already helping her out of the chair.

“I’ll go call the sheriff and update him and also work on arranging flights back to Beacon Hills,” Parrish informed. They all left the room leaving Derek with the young alpha.

“You’ll stay with him, you don’t mind?”

“My wolf would prefer it…after everything we’ve…he’s been through,” Scott gave a small chuckle before heading out but stopped at the door.

“Thank you Derek.”

“You’re welcome.” As he was leaving, he could’ve sworn he smelled affection coming off the older wolf. Affection with a strong hint of protectiveness no doubt aimed toward his best friend. He was left with questions swirling around in his mind: was it true Derek felt any emotion other than annoyance and anger, why was Derek so protective of Stiles, since when did Derek start really caring about Stiles? And: when would Stiles wake up, would he be ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you'd like.
> 
> Next Chapter Soon


	22. Chapter 22

_I remember the first time I saw him._

_He had these big brown eyes, moles dotting his face, short brown hair on his head and a missing front tooth. The sheriff had just sat me down in his office when the kid barged right on in asking what had happened. The look on his face when he saw me, pure innocence mixed with hints of wonder and shock._

_“Give us a minute Stiles,” his dad kindly asked. He couldn’t have been any older than seven or eight, but he understood the hidden message that something serious had happened, so he nodded and backed out of the room closing the door._

_I remember the first time I saw him._

_He was older now, and trespassing on my property. Of course, that shouldn’t have surprised me that he’d be a rule breaker, his dad was the sheriff after all. He still had those big brown eyes and moles all over his face. The short brown hair was even shorter in a buzz cut…I liked the hair better…_

_I remember the first time I saw him._

_How could someone so smart talk so much? I found myself asking that daily. However, as annoying as it seemed to be, it became normal. It’s how he is, and if he wasn’t talking then something was wrong, either that or he’s thinking of a plan. I grew to like his talking…his voice…of course I couldn’t show it. Not to him…_

_I’ve seen him for years, but I can’t remember when I started to see him as more…_

~

Stiles shifted to curl more towards the heat he felt beside him. As he slowly woke up, he felt that his hand was on something soft. He subconsciously curled his fingers into the softness as he moved closer and contently sighed before his senses kicked in. Eyes snapping open, he saw that he was face to face with a black mass of fur. In the seconds it took for him to tense up, the black mass moved and out popped the head of a wolf.

“Derek?” the teen questioned as he moved back a bit, trying his best not to freak out. The wolf simply brought his nose closer to the boy to smell if he was all right before getting up, hopping off the bed, and making its way into the bathroom where he slightly closed the door. Stiles watched the door carefully, still in the same position when a minute later Derek walked out in a t-shirt and sweats.

“You know, I always pegged you as someone who took people out to eat first before sleeping with them,” Stiles was quick to say with his signature smirk. The older man slightly scoffed as he approached the end of the bed.

“You started getting restless and I thought you could use the company. I know my wolf did. How are you feeling?” he was quick to ask before Stiles thought about what he just said.

“Worn out and really hungry but other than that I feel pretty fine. What happened?”

“Well,” Derek sighed as he moved to lean against the wall and cross his arms in front of his chest. “You passed out after you changed back into a human. I called Deaton and told him everything…”

“Something we probably should’ve done from the beginning. I completely forgot, I thought he was out of town or something,” Stiles interrupted. Derek gave him a pointed look before the teen acknowledged his rudeness and motioned for him to continue.

“He thought dark magic was at play and that you were being corrupted. So I had Scott bring Bonnie, the witch, over and she cleansed you of any dark magic that may have been in your system.”

“Wow, so am I like a normal werefox now, I won’t be corrupted or anything any time soon?”

“Actually…”

“Oh great, bad news, why didn’t you just start with that?” he cut off again. “Ok lay it on me sourwolf.” Derek gave him a skeptical look before speaking.

“The reason why you passed out was because your body was ejecting the bite; the bite didn’t take.”

“How can it not take, it’s not like I’m a supernatural or something.” They shared looks, Stiles expecting for Derek to agree with him but instead just kept looking at him unfazed. “I’m not a supernatural right? Come on that’s impossible, I’m just a human, I have been a human my whole life. You’re telling me that I’m somehow a supernatural now?”

“Deaton suspects that you’re a supernatural being…a spark, someone who has magic in their being and who can access magic from anything.”

“Spark…he’s mentioned that before the first time I had to use mountain ash…” About a minute or two ticked by as Derek let the information sink in for the teen. “Well I guess I should call my dad and tell him everything.”

“Parrish already did.”

“When?”

“Two days ago, after you were cleansed.”

“Two days!” Stiles exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up his forehead. “I’ve been passed out for two days?”  
“Whatever was in you took a lot out of not only you but also Bonnie. She wasn’t strong enough to go home until yesterday. The rest of the pack dropped her off on their way to the airport.”

“They already left?”

“Parrish was able to get tickets for last night home. Since there was no more immediate danger, he had to get back to work. I told them that I’d stay with you and that we’d go back once you were awake and feeling better.”

“You willingly volunteered to spend time with me? Man, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you cared,” the teen joked. He knew Derek cared about him on the inside, just didn’t necessarily show it on the outside…even though he wished he did. The older man did make fairly regular appearances in his dreams ever since he first saw him in the preserve.

“So when do we go back?” he asked as he got up from the bed to stretch. He had just reached his arms up to the ceiling when his stomach growled as loud as a wolf.

“Why don’t you take a shower and order room service while I work on getting us tickets back home?” At the word ‘us’ Stiles’ heart stuttered and it took almost every ounce of control not to react to it.

“Are you telling me I smell?”

“Just go,” Derek sighed with a small smile playing on his lips as he reached for his phone on the bedside table.

~

The next morning found the two on a plane back to the west. It was a miracle they were even on the flight considering Derek nearly dropped the call when Stiles came out of the shower only wearing a towel. He had forgotten to mention that Scott had left an extra set of clothes, in case Stiles didn’t have any, in the bureau before leaving. The rest of the day, and into the night, Derek had the picture of a damp haired, shirtless, towel-wearing Stiles whenever he closed his eyes.

That night Derek dropped Stiles off at his house in his Camaro and stayed in the driveway long enough to see the huge embrace Stiles shared with his father at the front door. The sheriff even went so far as to wave and nod towards the wolf, showing his appreciation and thanks for bringing his son home Derek just gave a single nod before backing out and heading to his loft. He had just sat down on his couch and was beginning to relax, when someone spoke.

“You need to acknowledge this soon you know,” his uncle’s voice echoed in the room. Derek sighed in frustration, not even bothering to look at him. “The longer you go without it, the worse you’re going to get.”

“I’ll be fine…”

“Yeah, you’ll be fine up until you can’t hold yourself back anymore and kill him. It’s going to get worse now that you can do a full shift.”

“You know about that?” Derek sat up quickly, eyes darting to meet Peter’s.

“Oh please, I know _everything_. And I have to say, I’m not a fan of Malia getting mixed up with vampires…”

“You two talk now?”

“She keeps me updated on what’s going on in the pack from time to time. Even told me she broke it off with Stiles…” he left the sentence hanging, as if Derek was supposed to somehow react to it. Derek leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. “How long have you known it was him?” The nephew knew ignoring his uncle wasn’t going to make him stop, so he answered.

“The human side of me is only just realizing…”

“How long have you known?” Peter said more pointedly. Derek sighed again.

“Since I first met him…my wolf has known since I first met him.” That seemed to be all Peter wanted to talk about, because after Derek admitted it he hummed in acceptance before leaving the loft. Derek was left with his uncle’s departing words ringing in his head:

“You may be in control around him now, but the longer you wait to accept him and tell him, the more dangerous you are to not just him, but everyone.”

_~_

_One Month Later_

Stiles and Lydia found themselves at the clinic working on their assignments. Stiles’ was to form a circle of mountain ash without touching it, while Lydia’s was translating ancient spells. For the past month Deaton took it upon himself to train Stiles and teach him the ways of being a spark. With Lydia’s help of translating anything he was unable to, the doctor was able to teach a few basic things to the young teen. He was progressing farther and farther with each session they had, of course it took some time. Their first lesson was at the nemeton, where Stiles had to feel his spark. Once he could feel his spark, he then had to feel his energy and the energy around him. It didn’t happen in the first day, and actually took a week of Stiles just sitting on the tree stump until he was able to feel something. During this time, Liam and Mason had returned from their family’s summer vacations and were updated on everything they had missed in the unexpected hostile visits, which Derek and Peter helped lead. Chris Argent even made a few appearances here and there to work on combat for the non-weres of the pack.

They had just wrapped up a training session when Scott and Liam were coming back from a run in the preserve when they smelled an unfamiliar scent, shortly followed by a whizzing arrow. Without any signs of someone in the area they got Derek and Chris to take a look at the arrow.

“Any signs as to whose it is?” Derek asked. He and Chris stood in a clearing of the preserve looking at a silver arrow embedded into a tree. Scott and Liam were beside the tree waiting to hear what the ex-hunter had to say.

“Well, it definitely belongs to a hunter. You said you were standing here?” he asked the young beta.  
“I was running, just passing this tree, when it literally came out of nowhere. Had I been half an inch over it would’ve hit me.”

“Any hunter skilled with a bow and arrow doesn’t accidently miss their target, this was a warning sign.”

“Warning sign for what?” the young alpha questioned. Chris looked at him and the other two wearily before answering.

“Hunters are coming, a lot of them. From the looks of this arrow, there’s more than just one crest carved into it.”

“Meaning what exactly?” Liam asked innocently.

“They’re out for blood, and they’re coming here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last official chapter! I added one more to the total chapter count to add more of an...informational post I guess? I'll basically explain what's going on in each of the different POV's at the beginning of (almost) every chapter.
> 
> Go ahead and show that you liked the story by leaving a comment/kudos if you'd like. I stated a couple chapters ago that I've started working on the sequel so hopefully I'll start uploading that soon. The beginning of the sequel will definitely solidify anything that was unclear at the end of this storyline. Just wanted to put that out there (cause the new stuff might not be consistent with the old stuff...sorry about that)
> 
> Last Update Soon


	23. Story Wrap Up

Ok, so I wanted to post an explanation on the beginning’s of each chapter, just so it’s clear you know who’s point of view it was from (incase it wasn’t obvious) lol. This has nothing to do with progressing the story, just explaining some things. I also want to mention that a sequel is in the works currently so hopefully updates for that will be in the somewhat near future. 

Starting with the title: _When Death Comes_. I chose this for a number of reasons. I wanted it to not only resemble/foreshadow the amount of death that the nogitsune caused but to also explain why Damon and Stefan come to Beacon Hills. They’re vampires, so they’re technically dead (this will come into play later!)

 **Chapter 1:** So this should be obvious. This is from Stiles’ POV, about his love for Lydia.

 **Chapter 2:** Lydia’s POV wondering what things would be like if she was different.

 **Chapter 3:** Stiles’ POV about his slight bitterness that he wasn’t a supernatural and how he caved into the nogitsune’s power.

 **Chapter 4:** Here’s Damon’s POV, (again slight bitterness but with his character that’s in practically everything he says lol) he basically say’s his plan that we see in later chapters of getting a demon to get rid of another demon.

 **Chapter 5:** This is Scott’s POV feeling mad guilting about everything. I just think he’s too caring so he ends up being guilty for things he didn’t do lol…

 **Chapter 6:** Yeah this chapter didn’t have a POV and I think at the time I was writing it I wasn’t sure if I wanted to continue it or not so…

 **Chapter 7:** Here’s Melissa’s (aka Stiles’ second mom) POV. Being the only nurse in Beacon Hills Hospital that knows about the supernatural, things that happen there start to become “normal”

 **Chapter 8:** Damon’s POV feeling guilty Elena was dragged into all the Salvatore brother’s problems and amazed that Katherine is still “alive”

 **Chapter 9:** Malia’s POV about her feelings for Stiles. Tbh I’m not a Stalia fan so I tried to make her fear more towards what would happen to the pack rather than just Stiles.

 **Chapter 10:** Stiles’ POV struggling with void. Before he stands in front of Stiles, void is what he sounds like in season 3b, until Angela’s voice seeps in.

 **Chapter 11:** Scott’s POV again, basically scared for Stiles and what would happen.

 **Chapter 12:** Stefan’s POV reminiscing on the action’s he’s done over the years and what he may do in the future. His true feelings on protecting his family and the one’s he loves compared to those he doesn’t know.

 **Chapter 13:** The she-devil herself Katherine’s POV and her somewhat true feelings on the Salvatore brothers.

 **Chapter 14:** Derek’s POV and his realization/guilt over Stiles. He’s also really hard on himself for not being protective enough (why you ask? Cause he’s Derek Hale)

 **Chapter 15:** Lydia’s POV of her knowledge of how Stiles is the most important member of the pack and how his personality or being may be tainted after being possessed twice.

 **Chapter 16:** Malia’s POV on when her relationship with Stiles changed and his reactions towards Lydia and Derek.

 **Chapter 17:** Bonnie’s POV on the knowledge of her family background and how the magic she yields can help others.

 **Chapter 18:** Real time Stiles’ POV about what goes on between him and Angela in his mind (this is actually the second one, the first one happens in chapter 10) ALSO remember the whole “vampires are technically dead” thing? Well, the reason why Lydia doesn’t scream, but feels like she needs to is because (in this story at least) that scream represents when someone’s about to die, however Katherine is already dead…so there’s no scream for when she really dies.

 **Chapter 19:** Stiles’ POV again, his uncertainty on if he’ll make it through this or not and (in his mind) saying his goodbyes.

 **Chapter 20:** A flashback in the third person. John, Claudia, and Stiles having a little cookout in their backyard when Stiles climbs into a tree and gets stuck. John convinces him he’ll catch him (a line that’s supposed to mean more than just in that moment, he’ll always be there for him) which he does and Stiles runs off to his mom. This is sadly one of the last of Claudia’s good days before her dementia really sets in.

 **Chapter 21:** Deaton’s POV on his suspicions on Stiles and how with some training how he could be something more to the pack.

 **Chapter 22:** We end with Derek’s POV on his realizing his feelings for Stiles. How the first time he saw him was when the sheriff talked to him in his office after the Hale fire, and since then he’s always seen him. But more recently he’s beginning to see him now. If that makes sense. He’s figuring things out which will be later developed in the sequel haha

Alright, the wrap up is done! Thanks for reading this story. Feel free to check out my profile where I’ve written a couple other stories. Leave a comment/kudos if you’d like, sequel is in the works.

Thanks ~ Parttimewriter123


End file.
